Good old times
by Abyss the Hedgehog
Summary: One day, when looking for one of her animals, Fluttershy finds somepony... strange and hostile. What will she do when she discover the real history of Equestria? Rated M for violence and swearing. No romance. OC's included.
1. A pony and a human

**So yeah, it's MLP:FIM fanfic where I'm going to rant about grimness and darkness... Well, it's gonna be much heavier than the atmosphere from the cartoon. Fluttershy will serve here as a main character, the others from main group are likely to be secondary characters(Possibly with an exception of Twilight). OC's will be featured though they're made specifically under that fanfic, aren't really developed and will evolve as the story will progress. NO SLASH, NO ROMANCE. **

**Also... Humans will appear. I'm not sure how is it to the Equestria as a land: Were they existing at all or maybe not? Anyways, since I'm far from watching Season 2, I'm taking a different approach to the situation, so no Discord, folks. **

**Finally, my English isn't especially the best out here, so please, forgive me any mistakes and point out if you have problems when context isn't enough. **

**Other than that, have fun and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – A pony and a human<strong>

Ponies from Ponyville usually didn't go to the Everfree Forest. This strange place gained its reputation as being absolutely unpredictable and settled with various predators, dangerous for the pony folk. Poisonous plants, agressive animals... Ordinary, civilized ponies weren't hanging out near this place.

Fluttershy, however, wasn't described by their standards.

It was a common knowledge that this pink-maned pegasus is an expert when dealing with animals. Using her calm, quiet and sweet voice as well as treating them with almost motherly hospitality, she loved her little friends and they loved her as well. When encountering with more dangerous creatures, like cockatrices for example, she was able to stare them off which at first seemed to be totally insane... But when anypony looked at these eyes, full of kindness and comprehension and yet determined and even stubborn at times, everypony knew that she knows what she's doing.

On the other hand, she seemed to have problems while interracting with other citizens of Ponyville. Being shy and rather socially awkward, she got a lot of laughs at her when she was younger. She remembered all those laughs very well and it was bothering her since now.

There was a reason why Fluttershy was living alone, at the edge of The Everfree Forest. Though she did have friends, she still was smiling the most when with her animal friends. On the other hand, the mysterious place next to her cottage also wasn't her favourite. She wasn't visiting The Forest often...

However, this time she had to.

One of her new friends, a rabbit similar to Angel, escaped. She wasn't sure, why would he do such a thing. Was she too harsh for him? Or maybe she wasn't doing something right? Maybe she offended him somehow?

Pegasus was watching the traces of rabbit's feet. They had ran off the main route, much to Fluttershy's nervousness. „Oh my goodness...", she thought with anxiety, slowly going after the fugitive. He'd ran very erratically, making circles and backtracking. „Oh, this little guy's now all alone in the veary heart of the Everfree Forest. He must be so scared... I need to find him!", she thought, now motivated even more than before.

There was no path, rabbit was running through scrub so thick it was hard for Fluttershy to advance even a little bit forward. Not to mention it was hard to see anything through that tall grass... But eventually, she emerged on small glade. The place had some strange, eerie feeling as if danger was lurking from behind the trees. Pink-maned pegasus didn't care for it now though. Her goal was to find the little rabbit and take care of him...

That's when she found him. Her eyes went wide when she had seen him. He was trapped in some device she'd never encountered before. It looked like jaws of some dragon or hydra, but they were made from rusting metal. It was now closed, clenching its horriyfing teeth on rabbit's left foot.

In fact, his foot was already cut off and he was lying just next to this strange construction, slowly bleeding from his wound and crying with a weak, helpless voice. Fluttershy gasped in sheer horror and rushed towards him, panicking.

She had never seen such a cruel thing. What was it? It didn't looked as made by the hoof of a pony. The sole fact that rabbit's foot wasn't just hurt but separated from the rest of the body was so... fiendish. So... weird. She wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't a scratch or even a broken leg or a big wound. It was... a bestiality.

She was frustrated. She didn't took any medicine with her, assuming nothing will happen. Then again, what could she do against such a wound...?

„No, I cannot give up now!", she thought, determined. She extended her wings and slowly took the bleeding rabbit in her front hooves and put him on her wings. Would she be able to got him to her cottage, find some bandages and save him...? Perhaps Twilight's magic could do something about this severed limb...

That's when she noticed this strange figure emerging from The Forest. It was... unusual, something she had never seen before... Wait, no. She did see it, but it was in one of the books Twilight borrowed to her. „Myths and Legends of Equestria", it was saying. The creature now standing in front of her was tall, about the size of the Diamond Dog. It was standing on two legs and was fully clothed, only with its face seen. Fluttershy assumed the creature was male: It had facial hair, although it was rather not well-preserved. The creature was smiling, in one of his hands holding a... net. The smile wasn't a pleasant one, more like a grimace of truly deranged being. His green eyes glowed when he chuckled quietly.

„My, my, what do we have here?" He said to himself, watching both terrified pony and dying rabbit. „Such beautiful pony..." He chuckled once more, taking a step forward. „You're pretty valuable, pony, believe it or not. Personally I hate things such as you and I'd blast your head clean off if not the fact I'm short on cash... Well, business beckons." Fluttershy didn't know what to do. Her instinct told her to run, but her hooves were like stuck into quicksands from fear. It wasn't because of this net nor because this strange, hostile creature was trying to catch her along with her little, injured friend.

His clothing... It was made from leather.

„Let the pony go." Another voice came up from the woods. Yet another creature similar to the latter appeared, but this one seemed... Different. „We're not slavers."

„Damn, Hier, what a bad timing." The other one growled, turning back to his companion. „Come on, consider it an extra for the last hunting."

„It's a sentient being, Ford. Besides, I doubt her missing will go unnoticed." The cleaner one stated. „Her friends may want to look for her... And it may trigger something that WE don't want to walk over again."

„Shucks, as always, breaking my fun. Well, pony, your lucky day. Just gimme the rabbit and you're free to go." Fluttershy woke up from her feeling of fear. She dared to look into the green eyes of the bearded creature and utter a statement.

„...No." The other one seemed intrigued while the first one apparently was both shocked and angered.

„What did you say?" He barked, taking another step.

„Ford, calm down. You're embarassing yourself."

„Calm down? How the hell would I want to calm down? That stupid mare just refused to give me this damn rabbit!"

„If she wants do take him, her decision. We shouldn't interfere. Also, it really is barely skin and bones..."

„Stop getting in my way, Hier, at least for now!" The bearded one suddenly grabbed the rabbit despite its weak, desperate cries.

„No, don't! You're hurting him!" Fluttershy cried, terrified. All this horror... Was it really a reality?

„Mindless animals don't have feelings, pony. They're just animals... And don't deserve anything special."

„You're... You're wrong! How dare you hurt him like that?" Fluttershy could feel that her Stare is kicking in the action. „Now, I don't know who are you and what are you, but you should feel ashamed of yourself! Our little friends are like little brothers and sisters to us, we simply cannot harm them. It's a downright bestiality! It is like you were attacking your own family!" Much to Fluttershy's surprise, the creature didn't seem to calm down and even get angered as he started growling like an angry bloodhound and squeezed the neck of the rabbit that was now trying to fight with iron grip of the creature.

Futile.

The bearded being dropped the rabbit, its neck snapped. Fluttershy's eyes went wide from the shock. Did he just... He just killed that little, adorable rabbit? For no reason?

„My family is dead... BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKIN' RACE, YOU LITTLE...!" As he uttered these words made of pure rage and hate, he picked up something from hip's height, his eyes blazing with madness. Suddenly, the loud boom-like sound pierced the sky and the bearded creature simply slipped to the ground and stopped moving. Fluttershy didn't know what to do, being shocked and looking at the remaining creature, who was now holding some strange device that pegasus has never seen before. It was shaped in some kind of letter „L", made from metal. The creature was holding the broader part of the „L" while from the narrower part a tiny, barely visible cloud of smoke escaping from it through the end of the device. The creature sighed.

„I was hoping it won't come down to this." He said, looking at the dead rabbit. „Then again, I've never liked him anyway." He turned his stare in the direction of Fluttershy. „I'm sorry you had to go through all this, pony. Most of us have their reasons to hate your kind, so let's just say you didn't see me here nor you know anything about us." The creature turned his back and was about to leave. „Oh... I'm sorry for the rabbit. It's gotta be tough to lost someone we love in such a trivial way. Farewell and I hope that for your own good, we'll never see each other." The strange creature left, leaving Fluttershy with the dead rabbit.

She didn't know how and when did she returned, being in shock. Both the fact how it ended and that she knew what were those creatures.

Though seen only in myths and legends, they had the reputation of one of the most cruel and mindlessly destructive, rivaling with seemingly non-sentient beings like Hydras. The myth says that they were banished by the ruler of Equestria and never returned... Until now.

Humans. The creatures that were used to scare young fillies and colts when they were especially nasty. Said to have absolutely no reedeming qualities and being the closest to pure evil in Equestria, they were feared by many other beings.

But... That one human did save her from the other one... hasn't he? He could do something and not let her go...

Fluttershy was tired. All those events today... She also needed to head to the graveyard and dig yet another grave.

„Fluttershy, my dear!" A voice surprised pink-maned pony. She noticed white unicorn with purple, stylishly done mane and tail rushing towards her.

„Oh... Good evening, Rarity." Fluttershy responded with weak voice, summoning rather insincere smile.

„Where have you been, darling? Everypony was worried about you, we couldn't find you anywhere." Rarity said in concerned tone. That's when she noticed dead rabbit on one of Fluttershy's wings. Her eyes went wide when she noticed how much brutalized it was. „Oh my... My goodness. Wha-what happened to this... this poor thing?"

„I found him like that... I'm-I'm sorry, Rarity, but... I'm not in the talking mood right now." Fluttershy resumed her slow march towards her cottage, leaving astonished unicorn.

She really was tired. She wanted to forget.

Just as this human told her. Forget about his very existence.

Could she?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it has been far harder then I thought it'll be, but there you go, the first chapter. Be kind and review.<strong>


	2. Backfire

**Thank you all for positive reviews, I appreciate it. Well then, let us go further.**

* * *

><p>With the help of one of her friends, Fluttershy managed to at least do this single honor to the rabbit and bury him along with the others.<p>

It was her personal idea: Small, polished tombstones made of simple rocks, with the name, date of death and short epitaph. Most of them were sublime, simple and very meaningful. Fluttershy never really was a poetic pony, so she was usually asking her friends to write something. She never told them why she asked for such an unusual request and never was asked about it as well.

„Ah'm sorry, sugarcube. It's gotta be tough." Orange pony with cowboy hat said, looking at the small coffin done for the rabbit.

„It's the natural twist of fate, Applejack." Fluttershy responded weakly, smiling. „Sometimes we cannot help our friends in need, no matter how much we're trying. Sometimes... It's simply impossible."

„Correct me if ah'm mistaken, but is it this little fella you brought from Everfree Forest a few weeks ago?" Applejack asked.

„The very same... I'm not sure why... But he ran back on his own. I don't know why did he do it... Perhaps I did something wrong or..."

„Don't blame yourself, Fluttershy. You're sayin' he was a goner the moment you saw him."

„Yes. Yes, that's true." Pink-maned pony lied with some hesitation. It wasn't truth. Her little friend was murdered by one of those strange creatures, humans. Then, in a strange turn of fate, the second one killed the one who threatened her and almost kill her in return. Why?

„**Never liked him anyway**". Those words were echoing in Fluttershy's mind for weeks since this incident. Pegasus wasn't sure, but why didn't the strange human simply disarm his companion instead of killing him so easily?

She was eating less than usually. Both her animals and her friends noticed it pretty quickly.

„Fluttershy, you look pretty beat." Twilight Sparkle, purple unicorn said with concern. „It's so not like you. Are you sure everything's okay?"

„Yes, of course." Fluttershy summoned a smile on her face.

„I don't know, darling. You really do seem sad." Rarity said. „That poor thing you brought with you from Everfree Forest, are you still thinking about it?"

„Well, um..."

„Rarity's right." Rainbow Dash, rainbow-maned pegasus, said firmly. „It's an awful thing to lost a friend, but everypony around here did lost at least one..." The silence filled the main room of the library.

Twilight Sparkle has lost her pet owl, Owlowiscious. He was sick and died because of some unknown disease. Purple unicorn was then hiding from the world for at least two weeks. It was Fluttershy who helped her to cope with it.

Applejack's dog, Winona, got mauled during one of the stampedes. Everyone knew it was an accident, but orange pony couldn't accept it and even tried to declare an open war against the accidental killers. Again, Fluttershy was the one to help her overcome her thirst for revenge.

Rainbow Dash has only heard of it, but according to one of the traders from Manehattan, there was a terrible accident there. A griffon crashed into one of the buildings and, unconscious, fell off the height of the third floor, dying in process. It was an old time friend from Dash's past, Gilda. At first, she didn't wanted to believe and ignored is as a lame joke, possibly invented by Gilda herself... But, as the time passed, she started growing more and more bitter and again, only Fluttershy's intervention could help her get on with it.

Rarity had it the worst, however. Her own sister, Sweetie Belle... At first it didn't looked dangerous. She simply fell off the tree during one of her Cutie Mark Crusaders's activities. Then, with each day, she started to feel worse and worse, her colors slowly, but relentlessly vanishing... And one day, she was found dead with the small piece of paper next to her.

„**I'm sorry, big sis.**"

The very next thing ponies around heard was the scream where pain and fear mixed with disbelief. It took Fluttershy's best abilities of diplomatic speech to convince Rarity to leave her botique and the body of Sweetie Belle, so they could give her the last honor. At first, white unicorn refused to even go a little bit of her sister, but eventually she did come up to terms with this terrible accident. Still, she couldn't think about the fact she didn't notice her sister getting sicker and sicker... It was striking her like a plague that couldn't be cured. If she didn't receive the support from her friends, perhaps she'd never be able to cope with it.

Now, it was Fluttershy's turn to come to terms with things that happened, her friends thought. They couldn't know how much they were mistaken.

„Hey..." Rainbow Dash's voice finally pierced the silence in the room. „Where's Pinkie Pie anyway?" Ponies looked around, but they couldn't find the hyperactive pink pony anywhere.

„Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her today yet." Twilight said in response. „Well, maybe we can go to the Sugarcube Corner? She should be here."

„Oh, I haven't eaten strawberry pies like in a while." Fluttershy became slightly more cheerful, thinking about delicious sweets Pinkie was making.

Maybe it can help her forget.

Forget about that human.

Never liked him anyway, he said.

* * *

><p>At the Sugarcube Corner...<p>

„I said, SHUT IT, Pinkie!"

„But you're the important character in the plot! Readers need to know about you!"

„They do not!"

„Of course they need to! I mean, when you're an agent disguised as the human in human city in The Everfree Forest, you're pretty much the center of the story!"

„What did I tell you about lying to the readers, Pinkie?" The other pony, cream-colored with short blond mane, simple tail in the same color and blue eyes turned in the direction of an audience. „Just ignore her, people. Sure, I'm an OC, but I'm not one of those Pony-Sues jumping around with all of their awesomeness, okay?"

„She is." Pinkie smiled sheepishly, looking at the computer's screen.

„I'm not."

„You are."

„I'm not!"

„You're even more of Pony-Sue than Bella Swan from Twilight!" Blond-maned pony's left eye twitched rapidly.

„ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" She roared, tackling Pinkie on the floor with apparently murderous intents. That's when Fluttershy and the others entered the bakery.

„Hey, Pinkie, are you...?" Rainbow Dash started asking when she saw two Earth ponies wrestling fiercely. Pink pony suddenly emerged from the cloud of dust with her front hooves wrapped around other pony's neck. With loud BANG, blond-maned mare's muzzle collided with floor as she stopped moving, effectively knocked out cold.

„RKO, yay!" Pinkie exclaimed enthusiastically and noticed her friends. „Oh, hi there!"

„Did you just...?" Twilight stuttered, looking terrified at the unconscious cream pony.

„Yeah! Pretty sweet wrestling moves, aren't they?" Pink pony asked, delighted as always.

„Pinkie Pie... Why are you so random?" Dash asked, somewhat confused.

„Random? Oh no, we were just wrestling."

„We could see that." Twilight snarked, somewhat not amused. „But who is that pony?"

„She? Oh, old friend of mine." Pinkie smiled. „I've just told her that she's Pony-Sue... And she didn't take it well, so we had a little tiny fight."

„You knocked her out!" Dash got thrown off a little bit. „And what in the hay does „Pony-Sue" mean?

„Oh, long story..." Pink pony giggled just in time as cream pony slowly got up on her hooves.

„Ow ow ow..." She muttered, holding her smashed muzzle. She noticed other ponies, probably the friends of Pinkie Pie. „Oh... H-hi everypony."

„Why, hello there, darling." Rarity greeted her gently. „You seem pretty... Well, not in your best condition."

„You mean our wrestling, Miss?" Cream pony asked. „Nothing to worry about, I tend to lose with her on regular basis, so I'm pretty resistant to all kinds of pinke-ish damage. Oh, name's Copper Hoof, pleased to meet you."

„My, that's truly a riveting name." White unicorn said, carefully observing blond-maned pony. Such wonderful proportions... She could work for a perfect model. „Fitting its truly magnifiecent owner." Copper blushed a bit.

„Uh, thank you, Miss."

„Rarity will suffice, darling."

„If not the fact you and Spike have quite a relationship, one pony would think you're hitting on her." Rainbow Dash remarked not-so-subtly, giggling.

„Said pot to kettle." Twilight snarked in response, looking meaningfully at Applejack. Orange pony took a step back, surprised then finally laughed a little bit.

„Oh, come on, Twilight. Don't need to bring that up..." She said, somewhat embarassed. Everypony in the room bursted out laughing. Fluttershy laughed as well. Everything was now okay.

She managed to forget.

At least for now.

* * *

><p>Pink-maned pegasus learned a couple of interesting things about Pinkie Pie's friend: She was Equestria's undisputed champion in „mare hoof-boxing" - and even had champion's belt with her to prove it when Dash started mocking her – and now was taking a short vacation before returning on the world tour. She was also very fond of pies, so she decided to take said break in Pinkie's place. She turned out to be a very nice pony, despite her awkwardness and clumsiness. Though Fluttershy was no expert, she was wondering how such a slouch can be a master in martial arts. Well, she wasn't an expert, so she couldn't possibly know.<p>

Her return to cottage was very blissful and lighthearted... So normal.

Of course, everything must come to an end.

She noticed Angel when she was at the doorstep. Her closest little friend seemed pretty anxious.

„What's the matter, Mr. Bunny?" She asked, becoming concerned. She was known for her almost instantaneous mood swings. In response, white rabbit showed her something at the edge of The Everfree Forest. Fluttershy trotted to this unknown object, intrigued... And gasped, shocked.

It was him. This man who saved her life yesterday... But, he was awfully beaten up: Unconscious, with his right leg wounded with deep, long cut so much that it were on the verge of being separated, numerous wounds from probably the same thing on his chest and one on his left arm. He was bleeding from all of those cuts, leaving a long, zig-zagging path made of his own blood.

Everything that Fluttershy thought that she has forgotten, recoiled at her with doubled power.

Everything started again.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Pinkie's being Pinkie, so it may seem like a big mood change for most of the readers. Well, hope you liked it. <strong>


	3. A pony and a human, Second Tome

**Well, here we have another chapter. Sorry about that mass murdering I did in the previous chapter, I've had an inspiration. Well, now let's see how Fluttershy will handle heavily-wounded human at her doorstep. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was panicking.<p>

The human who saved her yesterday, was in terrible condition, all wounded and bleeding. She needed to take him to safety and...

But... But it's a human! They're dangerous, the voice in her head said, apparently concerned about pegasus's well-being.

I can't leave him to death. It's a bestiality, the other voice responded fiercely. Besides, he saved us from death as well.

And what do you think he'll do when he gets better? Thank you?

No, you're mistaken. He's good-natured... Or at least better than his kind.

And what if he gets his companions to know where Ponyville is? They'll arrange a slaughter if they got here.

NO! All we know is that he needs help, immediate help.

Fluttershy galloped to her cottage and gathered all the animals she could find. She will need every single of them in order to carry the wounded human. He was much heavier than anything she ever brought from Everfree Forest, so along with her friends she arranged a little, improvised carriage and started pull it, slowly but continously. All of the animals helped as best as they could, pushing the human as well. After some of the longest minutes Fluttershy had ever lived in her entire live, they finally made it, to the cottage.

Angel wiped the sweat from her forehead, looking concerned.

Pink-maned pony gulped. She needed to operate. She never liked it, but there were times when nothing else could help. She knew what she was doing, she was Ponyville's vet for four years now. On the other hand, she never had an opportunity to operate a human. Their anatomy was likely totally different from bird or squirell.

But she had to try.

* * *

><p>It was done.<p>

Fluttershy sighed, exhausted. She managed to take care of wounds on human's arms and legs and now was trying to tie up the chest. Sadly, this last one wasn't healing which was both annoying and concerning her.

It was two days since she took the human in her place. He still hadn't regain his consciousness, but was now far from death, much to Fluttershy's relief. Pink-maned pony borrowed a few books about humans from Twilight, explaining it with her curiosity. Thankfully, unicorn didn't suspect her with anything though her eyebrow did lift once a little.

However, most of the books were about humans's character, their deeds and their cons. Their anatomy and biological details were described very briefly and she was lucky when finding diagrams of their palms(The flat part of the arm from where fingers appeared) or footprints.

She left him under the care of her animals, taking a short break. She didn't come to the town since that unfortunate day and she didn't want her friends to become concerned again. She also needed some extra bandages from Ponyville clinic and perhaps something to feed the human when he'll wake up. She wasn't certain what they were eating: One of the books described them as omnivorous, so they could eat both meat and plants... Fluttershy hoped that some vegetables will be enough.

* * *

><p>„Hieronimus hasn't returned yet. Where the hell is he?" The tall man with shoulder-length black hair and green eyes was walking in circles, irritated.<p>

„You know him, Sigurd." The man with short brown hair and glasses hiding his pale, cyan eyes just smiled slightly. „He's the loner, he likes to walk around The Everfree Forest. Just give him some time."

„Still, a couple of days had passed already. How can I be so calm when my bro is in those freaky woods?"

„Those freaky woods are the only thing that cover us from Celestia's forces. Haven't you heard about the defeat of rebels near Fillydelphia? They were simply crushed, despite being much more numerous."

„What do you mean?"

„Magic, Sigurd. It's the only thing that keep us at bay. Not even a good old lever-action shotgun of yours can stand against precisely aimed thunderstrike."

„Don't you dare remind me of that damn magic! If not it, we'd crush those stupid animals with such ease it makes me sick."

„Well, _sciant inimicum_, my friend." The man with glasses pulled out his weapon, four-barelled sawn-off and looked at it. „If we want to win our independence..."

„Independence? Are you out of your fuckin' mind? Wkat independence? We've been ruling the whole fuckin' Equestria for generations until those stupid horses showed up! You want to make treaties with them?"

„Perhaps it's the only way to solve the conflict. I'm not gonna lie to you, Sigurd, we're in a deep swamp... Even if we do beat pony's army, there are still Celestia and Luna remaining. They can easily mop the floor with us on their own... On the other hand..."

„Huh?"

„They're unlikely to sign a treaty with us, even if we agreed to most embarassing conditions. They treat us like a myth and they want to erase our race at all costs. We can use it against them."

„You've read too many books, Casper." Casper only smiled slightly in response.

„Oh no, it's you who doesn't believe in _bellum psychologicum_. Having even a slight look at ponies's minds can give us a terrible advantage... Perhaps if we... sacrifice enough people, they'll see that their ruler is nothing short of a totalitarian lunatic... And probably they'll turn their flanks back to her."

„Two questions of your so-greatly-planned-idea." Sigurd snarked, apparently sarcastic. „How many sacrifices do you want to use? And what does „probably" mean?"

„Sadly, the plan requires some certain string of luck. We don't know how much the pony folk are dedicated to Celestia. As for sacrifices... Well, _significat finem iustificat_."

„You know you're one sick motherfucker?" Casper laughed sheepishly.

„I know, Sigurd. I simply know. Meanwhile, excuse me, but Kimberly had some questions to me. She's still a newcomer, she wants to know all the rules."

„Who, that Ironfist girl?" Sigurd asked. „Pretty clumsy, I'd say. Wrecks everything in her path by pure accident."

„I'm aware of that... She really is a rookie."

* * *

><p>Fluttershy managed to gain everything needed. Some vegetables, bandages and an extra book from Twilight, carefully selected from wide array of them.<p>

„You seem pretty interested in all of those myths, Fluttershy." Purple unicorn remarked. Her dragon assistant, Spike, was now cleaning shelves full of books, carefully moving with the ladder.

„Oh, yes. They are quite interesting." Pink-maned pegasus answered swiftly, twitching a little bit though. Twilight didn't noticed anything at all.

„You know, I find it rather funny that you, of all ponies in Ponyville, decided to read about those vile creatures."

„Just in case we'll encounter them. We will know what to do, thanks to this book." Suddenly, Twilight shivered. „Uh... Twilight? Is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked. She hoped that her friend didn't read her out. Purple unicorn turned into pegasus's direction.

„If we encounter humans, the results can be disastrous, Fluttershy. Those... things aren't able to negotations or diplomacy. They can only destroy and bring havoc with them. Just imagine what could have happened if they came to Ponyville." Twilight said seriously, her eyes glittering. „Not even Pinkie Pie jokes like that."

„Oh... Sorry, I-I didn't know..."

„It's okay, Fluttershy. I mean, nopony around is crazy enough to bring humans here, right?" Purple unicorn laughed with her eyes closed. She didn't notice Fluttershy's expression that would tell her a lot about what's going on.

Fluttershy was feeling guilty. She felt that she's somewhat betraying her friends, but... She just couldn't leave that human to death. It was like with Princess Celestia's phoenix, Philomena, but much more serious this time.

When she opened the door of her cottage, she noticed that the man was now conscious. She wasn't sure if should she be happy or terrified. He was sitting on the couch, looking at Angel as if he was trying to win a stare duel with him. White bunny was persistent, apparently doesn't planning to show even a tiny bit of respect against human.

„Oh, you're awake!" Fluttershy said, apparently surprising the human as he almost jumped out of the coach and then groaned, holding his – still only slightly cured – chest wounds. „Oh, goodness, you shouldn't move so rapidly like that, it can open up again." She said, trotting towards him. She could see him a little bit more detailed now.

He looked as he was a young human, in his twenties or early thirties. He had dark blond hair, worn in a ponytail, about shoulder-length and hazel eyes. He seem to not shave at least for several days as he had rather rough, short facial hair. There was a broad, U-shaped scar on his right cheek. He was dressed differently then his bearded companion from several days back: His clothing seemed to be made of cotton, with only boots made from leather(Dragon scale, to be precise). His arms were exposed, revealing exposed arms. On his left arm there was a large, red tattoo, an inscription saying „Remington Arms Company Inc." while his right arm had a blue inscription saying „Spes mater stultorum". Fluttershy wasn't really sure what does both inscriptions mean and she decided that maybe it isn't the best way to start this unusual... Uh, acquaintance with such trivial question.

„You're that pony I told to forget about us..." He said slowly, grimacing. Apparently, the wound was still bothering him.

„It would appear so, Mr. Human." She answered politely. „My little Angel found you at the edge of the Everfree Forest, slowly bleeding to death. Along with my friends we took you here so you could recover." The man smiled.

„It's like bringing a fox to rabbit's den." He said bitterly.

„I do not think so." She protested.

„And why's that?"

„You did save me from death some time ago, Mr. Human. You cannot be that bad as you're measured by the books."

„Most of those books aren't saying the entire truth of our species. I know, since I've been reading them for some time." He responded. „The truth... It was far worse than you can ever imagine."

„Then again, there have to be some exceptions."

„They are, but they're rare. Very rare. I doubt I'm one of them... Also, I think I'll should be going."

„No. You cannot move at least for a few days, your wounds are still only partially healed."

„I appreciate your hosptality, pony, but both you and me will be in trouble if someone finds out. Besides, I really doubt you'd be able to heal these wounds... I need to go back."

„I'm afraid I cannot let you go. Mr. Human." To make Fluttershy's words even more powerful, the animals formed a wall just behind her. The man smiled slightly.

„I assume I'm your captive then?" He asked.

„I think „guest" will be more appropiate." She smiled as well, though her eyes flashed. The man nodded in acknowledgement.

„I see. Well, if this is the case, I'll wait. However, as soon as the wounds will heal up, I'm leaving. Have we got a deal?"

„Fine."

„Just, if you'd be so kind to tell me your name, pony..."

„Fluttershy. Pleased to meet you. And you are...?"

„Remington. Hieronimus Remington... Uh, just call me Hier."

* * *

><p><em>„Report number 17: My beloved Princess Celestia, it would appear that one of the important figures in Camp Lincoln disappeared several days ago. I must congratulate you the excellent timing as it's makes my work here much easier to do. I'm very grateful for that. The chances that one of the younger Remingtons will survive after being assaulted in the Everfree Forest are unlikely, though there's still a small possibility of being as such. I shall send Copper Hoof to Ponyville in order to investigate the case. Other then that, I hope that the campaign commanded by Princess Luna is going well.<em>

_Your faithful agent_

_Flintlock Knight."_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, another chapter. Be kind and review. <strong>


	4. Sweetie Belle, The Cause

**A new chapter, people. Have fun reading.**

* * *

><p>Applebloom sighed.<p>

The small meadow filled with gravestones had a strange, eerie atmosphere. This place was calm, yer she felt incredibly nervous. She didn't like this place and didn't wish to one day end here.

However, this was the place her friend was resting. Not lying. Resting. Applebloom hoped that one day she will return to them. Cutie Mark Crusaders will shine upon all Ponyville once again.

She was naive and she was well aware of it.

It was already one year since Sweetie Belle's death. It was probably the saddest event in yellow filly's life or at least one of the saddest. She had never seen so many sad ponies in one place. They were crying, they were sobbing, but there was also Rarity who – in all this mourning – seemed even more out of place. She seemed... empty and still wasn't accepting the cruel fate of her younger sister. Ponyville changed... forever. It seemed much smaller and... much grimer. Even now, when ponies come to terms with her departure – even Rarity – it still wasn't the same. Everypony changed, everything changed.

Only her gravestone was still the same: Shining and soothing, made of marble.

Applebloom put a bouquet of daisies next to Sweetie Belle's... resting place and turned to leave. She stopped, however, thinking. She turned once more in the direction of the gravestone.

„We'll find them, Sweetie Belle." She muttered grimly. „I promise."

Everypony thought that Rarity's sister died because of some unknown disease... But she and Scootaloo knew the truth.

* * *

><p><em>It happened like a week before her death. They were looking for a chance to earn their Cutie Marks, as always. This time they pretended to be „Cutie Mark Forest Explorers" and were strolling through edges of the Everfree Forest. Sadly, they didn't find anything even remotely interesting... Except for one thing. It seemed rather freaky: Like some kind of a vacuum cleaner, attached to one of the trees. It even seemed to have a large, red eye, looking at fillies with curiosity. <em>

„_Whoa... That's like totally cool!" Scootaloo had said, flying to the top of the tree and looking at the strange device._

„_Ah've never seen anything like that." Applebloom responded, rather hesistantly. _

„_That-is-because-I-am-the-only-one." The device, surprisingly, responded, scaring Cutie Mark Crusaders._

„_It... It talks?" Sweetie Belle said, surprised. _

„_Of-course-I-can-talk-little-human." The machine's eye winked. „It-is-my-only-way-of-communication."_

„_But, wait, wha... Ah mean, who are you?" Applebloom asked. The device's tube moved a little bit. _

„_My-name-is-Ultra-Power-Home-Used-Anti-Varmint-Sleeper-Number-2-0-3-6. You-can-call-me-Mosin-Nagant." The machine introduced itself in this... rather robotic fashion. „I-was-made-in-year-2-0-0-9-by-American-scientists-as-a-new-weapon-against-insects-and-rodents." _

„_Ultra Power Home... Wha...?" Scootaloo apparently couldn't catch up to strange machine's manner of speech. _

„_American? Year 2009?" Sweetie Belle asked, confused. „But Princess Celestia doesn't rule that long, I think... And what does „American" mean?"_

„_Also, what the hay is a weapon?" Applebloom asked as well. Mosin Nagant blinked. _

„_You-don't-know-these-terms?" It asked, probably surprised(Its voice was still the same). „It-is-an-elementary-knowledge-for-children-your-age."_

„_Can you explain them to us, please?" Sweetie Belle asked. _

„_If-you-want-to-children. Allow-me-to-start-with-term-"American". It-describes-humans-that-are-living-in—United-States-of-America. Now-the-term-weapon. It-describes-a-device-designed-to-inflict-harm-and-death-to-your-enemy."_

„_Harm...? So you are harming others?" Scootaloo asked, her wings extending a little bit. She apparently wasn't trusting this strange thing."_

„_Not-every-weapon-is-designed-to-inflict-harm-to-humans." Mosin Nagant explained. „I-was-designed-to-eliminate-creatures-small-and-despicable-those-who-are-inferior-to-mankind-in-at-least-three-levels."_

„_Inferior? But every single creature is on equal terms." Applebloom protested. „Well, that's what Fluttershy says."_

„_Creatures-we-are-talking-about-are-unable-to-talk-and-think-rendering-them-as-mindless-and-designed-to-be-servants-of-mankind. For-example-you-are-discussing-with-me-right-now-so-you-are-sentient."_

„_But... We aren't that human thing you're talking about." Scootaloo said. „We're ponies."_

„_If-you-were-ponies-you-would-be-unable-to-communicate-with-me. Your-argument-is-false-and-invalid. Now-would-you-like-to-know-more-about-my-date-of-creation? One-of-you-questioned-the-year-2-0-0-9._

„_I... I think it was me." Sweetie Belle said, strangely nervous. _

„_Well-I-have-been-turned-off-because-of-some-conflict-with-something-I-do-believe-was-called-United-Forces-of-Equestria. If-I-am-not-mistaken-the-mankind-lost-that-war-and-in-effect-took-a-few-steps-back-in-technological-level. I-am-one-of-the-relics-from-the-past. It-is-entirely-possible-that-this-strange-force-uses-a-different-calendar."_

„_It doesn't make any sense!" Scootaloo snapped. „Ponies were living in Equestria since like forever. There wasn't these strange humans before!"_

„_As-a-creation-of-mankind-I-am-probably-better-informed-in-that-case-though-it-makes-me-wonder-how-bad-the-education-is-these-days." Mosin Nagant winked, his tube extended a little bit. „Are-you-not-humans-as-well?"_

„_How many times do we have to told you? We're ponies!"_

„_Meh, give him a break. He apparently isn't the brightest fella around 'ere." Applebloom interrupted. Orange pegasus growled, but didn't say any other word. _

„_Mister Mosin Nagant..." Sweetie Belle took a little step forward. „You said that you're a weapon and that you're inflicting harm to others. Don't you think it's an awful thing?"_

„_I-was-programmed-to-think-otherwise. I-am-proud-of-being-a-killer-of-insects-and-rodents-little-human."_

„_You don't have any pointy ends nor blades on you." Scootaloo said. „You're not that dangerous."_

„_Melee-weapon-is-not-exactly-used-these-days. I-was-designed-to-emit-clouds-of-poisonous-gas-that-dazes-and-kills-my-enemies. I-was-also-redesigned-to-activate-it-every-time-somebody-mentions-that-I-am-not-too-dangerous. No-hard-feelings-children." Mosin Nagant's tube suddenly coughed out something that appeared to be a cloud of green, thick smoke that enveloped Cutie Mark Crusaders with its deadly grasp. Applebloom and Scootaloo managed to break free from it with ease, Sweetie Belle wasn't so lucky, standing too close to the traitorous device. _

„_Sweetie Belle!" Orange pegasus cried, pausing her breath and rushing through the smoke. Applebloom gasped, she wasn't even sure what was going on. The whole situation had been so bizarre and unbelievable... Nopony would ever believe them. _

_Scootaloo pushed coughing Sweetie Belle out of the green smoke. _

„_We'd better go before it reaches us." She said, looking nervously at the incoming gas. Applebloom nodded and all three started galloping to the safety. Mosin Nagant's weapon wasn't exactly the fastest thing around, so they had managed to escape from it with ease... Well, not everypony. At some point, Applebloom realized that Sweetie Belle's not with them. _

„_Scootaloo, wait. We've lost Sweetie Belle!" She said, stopping. _

„_Wha...? But she was here just moments ago... Let's go, maybe she hit a tree or something. She didn't seem too well." Orange pegasus rushed backwards. After a while, they did find poor unicorn, unconscious. Apparently, she hit the tree and was knocked out cold. „Oh, there she is. Ouch, that's gotta hurt..." Scootaloo looked at the tree. Its bark was scraped like it was some big stallion crashing with it. „Help me put her on my back."_

„_'Kay." With some difficulty, but yellow earth pony managed to lift unconscious unicorn and put her in designated place. _

_Three fillies left the Everfree Forest._

* * *

><p>Copper Hoof was slowly investigating the incident through series of small conversations.<p>

She was a beginning agent in Princess Celestia's service, working along with her top spy and assasin, Flintlock Knight.

It all started for her about three years ago. She agreed with her parents that serving Her Majesty will be the best way to celebrate the memory of her older brother, Titan Hoof, who got killed in action during one of the campaigns against human rebels. She passed Equestrian Academy of Special Forces with third best score of all times, outmatched only by somepony named „Doctor Whooves" and Flintlock himself. She was smart, strong, fast and determined to achieve her objective. Praised as one of the most unyielding agents ever, she had expected to go to the action and do the justice.

When she was told to play dumb, at first she was enraged by such a task. That's when Flintlock reminded her that she's still a novice and that her part of the job is still important if not even more important than his.

That's why she was now acting like a goofball, let it be in Ponyville or in Camp Lincoln, humans's town located in the Everfree Forest. Too bad that Pinkie Pie had already discovered her true identity, using that blasted „fourth wall". Copper Hoof was well-aware of it as she was using it quite often as well... Though the amounts of crumbling – or even exploding – fourth walls that Pinkie was leaving was truly staggering. At first, young mare was afraid that she will spoil the whole plot to the others, which was also revolving around identity of Flintlock, but Pinkie acknowledged her that she won't because „it won't be any fun if readers will know already, silly". She – for some reason – decided to play the same game. Copper Hoof could finally sigh with relief.

Now she needed to know if there's any chance that the human assaulted by Princess's guards could get here. That's why she decided to get known better with Elements of Harmony. She thought that starting with Twilight Sparkle, „ most faithful student" of Princess and Element of Magic could be a great idea. Ultimately though, she was interrupted by Pinkie.

„Hiya! Whatcha doin'?" She asked with huge smile on her face.

„As you didn't know that already." Copper snarked in response.

„Of course I know, silly. I'm just asking out of pure curiosity."

„Well, I wanted to meet with Twilight..."

„That's just super-duper-extra! We've planned to meet in Sugarcube Corner and have fun! Wanna join?"

„I won't refuse."

„Don't worry, it'll be awesome! Too bad Fluttershy cannot join us."

„Huh? You mean that shy yellow pegasus? Why not?"

„Dunno, but she was mentioning something about the sickness. Maybe she caught a cold?"

„Well, we can pay her visit later."

„And that's a spirit. Come on now, let's party!" Pinkie, giggling, started hopping cheerfully around. Copper Hoof couldn't help, but smile.

She was like that too when her bro was still around.

* * *

><p>Sigurd II Remington Junior was nervous. His brother, Hieronimus, still wasn't here.<p>

The man licked his lips, anxious. Where could he be? Somewhere in the Everfree Forest? Dead? Alive? Captured by Celestia's forces?

„Like I said, don't worry." Casper responded to his feelings. „Hier is a tough guy, he won't go down in there."

„I know... But... Damnit, it's so frustrating. How can I sit here doing nothing when he could be pretty much everywhere?"

„Well, if you talk to your Father, perhaps he can arrange some expedition in order to look for him."

„I doubt that. If there's only one thing that me and my so-called Father have in common is that we both hate those ponies with burning passion. Other than that, he's a dick."

„Very elaborate expression." Casper snarked, his glasses shining. „You, however, forgot that he's the reason we could estabilish this town here. He, of all people around, negotiated with Zecora, remember?" Sigurd shivered. Of course he remembered. Witch from the Everfree Forest, pony-like yet not a pony promised to hide Camp Lincoln before eyes of the Equestria in exchange of human's knowledge and various components to her elixirs. „On the other hand... Just wait until she'll outlive her usefulness."

„I... Uh... I dunno, Casper." Sigurd seemed hesitant. „She's okay. Well, at least she's not trying to kill us unlike certain herbivore fuckers."

„No offense, but you're gullible. When the time strikes, there will be no shortage of victims, no shortage of so-called „patriots" and „volunteers" who'll kill everything in their sights just because they can."

„What do you mean?"

„Humans are a bunch of scoundrels, Sigurd. Don't you see? Until our banishment at the hooves of Celestia, we've been the rulers of this land, killing whatever we wanted to kill, destroying whatever we wanted to destroy and at times fighting with each other whatever we wanted to fight each other. Now... We really didn't changed much."

„Uh, like you were quotin' Hier. He too has that fucked-up attitude." Sigurd sighed helplessly. „I wonder why he's hating his own kind so much."

„Whas that a sarcasm?" Casper snarked, grimacing slightly. „Dude had rather an unsettling past."

„I know... But hey, you know? When we'll finally beat the hell out of that ponies, we can fix it up. Our supply of psychopaths and rampaging berserkers have to finally come to an end."

„Not „if", but „when". You know, I'm pretty impressed." Sigurd smiled and laughed quietly.

„I know. I too see the flaws in our people... But we're all motivated with the same desire to retake what's ours."

„Well... Then that quite settles it. Also, what about that expedition?"

„I'll try to talk to my... father. I cannot promise anything though."

„Well, as for me, I still think he'll be fine." Casper smiled as his glasses shined in the twilight of the crimson red sun.

* * *

><p>Hieronimus was feeling... strange.<p>

His wounds were healing up slowly, but continously. He still wasn't allowed to leave though. Despite his claims that he's fine enough to walk on his own, Fluttershy was tenacious in that matter, insisting on staying and healing. So he listened, though all of these felt like some kind of a weird, surreal dream.

Being held captive... No wait, being a guest is more appropiate – by a pony vet. Sigurd would laugh his ass off should he see it.

Hier wasn't exactly antagonistic against ponies. They were just another species of intelligent races and he insisted on treating them like humans much to displeasure of almost all inhabitans of Camp Lincoln. He didn't care, however, as he was seeing mankind as one of the biggest errors made by creator of this world.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was curious about many things: Their culture, behaviour, pretty much everything about humans.

„Well, you're not aggresive nor you're trying to eat one of my animals, so I think you cannot be that dangerous... Right?" She explained one day.

„Again, I think you're mistaken." He responded as usual.

Hier was feeling really strange for quite some time. This place – aside from that one goddamn rabbit – was an oasis of peace and cozyness. He really wasn't used to such place after living so long in the Everfree Forest and Camp Lincoln. It was a town made of scrap and garbage, more like military camp than true town. Nothing compared to this lovely place. Also, for some reason, she didn't take away his Model 1858 revolver nor tranquilizer darts he was always using when hunting. He didn't like killing animals, but sometimes he needed them when, for example, being short on money. Of course, pink-maned pegasus was intrigued by both of them.

„Well... This one is used only in self-defence..." He pointed at his firearm. „Or against other humans. Darts... I don't think I should tell about them."

„Are you using them... when you're hunting?" She asked, after a while.

„Yeah. They only put the victim to sleep... I don't like killing animals. Too many of them were killed already."

„But you have no qualms about killing other humans?" Pegasus seemed surprised.

„It's a different thing, Fluttershy." He turned his eyes back, hesistated for a moment and finally resumed. „There are very few humans that represent any kind of a virtue. Most of them are nothing more than trash. It's a long story."

„We have time."

„I'd rather really not. It is already a mistake that you allowed me in your own place."

„Don't talk like that. I hadn't saw any negative qualities in you since you saved me."

„You don't know the true me... And I hope you'll never do."

Fluttershy was feeling quite unusual, too. Usually her patients didn't talk back and also they wasn't so snarky. Well, they weren't snarky at all. She was loving them as her little, adorable friends, so she couldn't quite associate with this human who wasn't fluffy or small... And was pretty much a total opposite of the things she was usually dealing with.

She decided that she can at least try to know him a little bit more. She needed to start a conversation. Her glare stopped at blue inscription on Hier's arm.

„Um... Excuse me, Hier?" She asked politely. The human turned in her direction.

„Huh? How can I help you?" He responded with question, looking at pegasus cautiously.

„I was wondering... What does that blue inscription mean?" Hieronimus looked at his arm, the slight smile appeared on his face.

„Hope is the mother of fools.", he said with satisfaction. „I asked about such tattoo when I was younger and slightly more bitter. It still applies to the world though."

„What is wrong with hope?"

„The beings that believe in it, abandon everything they could achieve through their experience, thanks to their supplies or for whatever reason at the slightest sign of failure and cling desperately to this very hope, at times fully aware that they'll finally succumb to the world. Besides..." Hier slided his left hand through the cheek with U-shaped scar. „I was disappointed too many times when believing in it. That's why I wear that tattoo: Not only reminds me of my past, but also warns me non-stop when I try to go the easier way and cling to the hope."

„Oh..." Fluttershy couldn't believe how it is possible for somepo... someone to bear such pesimism and hatred towards one's own race with such ease.

„I'm sorry if this isn't the answer you were looking for." He apologized after a while of silence. „Uh, I'm not used to talk with ponies on regular basis."

„It's okay, I think." Fluttershy smiled, but a small part of her was rebelling. She was pretending to be sick so she wouldn't get discovered with her new „guest". She felt like she was doing something bad... Yet on the other hand, he still hadn't show anything bad on his own. In fact, excluding the sarcasm and general attitude he was perfectly fine talker.

Fluttershy smiled. Nothing's wrong.

* * *

><p>„<em>Report number 20: My beloved Princess Celestia, Copper Hoof's observations gave considerable reward. One of the Elements of Harmony – Element of Kidness, to be precise – appears to be sick. It would be perfectly fine if not the thing that not a single pony can prove it and Element of Harmony herself wasn't in the public for at least one week. I suspect she's hiding something. I'll try to send Copper Hoof to look around it, though I can't promise we'll achieve something. <em>

_Your faithful agent_

_Flintlock Knight."_


	5. A new threat

**Another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>„<em>Are you sure you're okay, Sweetie Belle?" Applebloom asked, somewhat concerned. White unicorn gained a big bruise after her crash with tree, but otherwise seemed fine: Mosin Nagant's gas didn't seem to inflict any kind of damage on her. <em>

„_I think so..." Sweetie Belle responded. „I'm still a little dizzy, but otherwise, perfectly fine."_

„_Good to know. Oh, that freaky thing is so lucky!" Scootaloo growled. „We'd kick its flank if it did anything to you."_

„_Haha... Thanks, girls." The trio laughed with relief._

* * *

><p>„Oh goodness, we're running out of food." Fluttershy muttered, looking at her supplies. They were usually pretty big, enough for her and her friends, but with arrival of Hier, they started to run out of them tremendously fast. Pink-maned pegasus wasn't sure if it was because of the lack of... Yikes, meat.<p>

„Sorry. I need to eat less..." He stated, looking at the storeroom as well, obviously embarassed.

„Oh, no, it's not a big deal. Actually, I was in need to leave for a while."

„You sure it isn't a big deal? I mean, I can always..."

„No." Human groaned.

„I'll buy something, so you can stay here without any problems." She said, smiling slightly. „I'm... Uh... I'm sorry I cannot provide you with... Uh, meat." Pegasus hesitated for a moment. Hier shrugged.

„It's okay, I'm not eating meat anyway."

„You don't?" Fluttershy asked, surprised.

„No, I'm a vegetarian... Sadly, there's still only a handful of us."

„Oh... Well, I see. This makes things easier." She smiled. „I'll be back in a few hours... Oh, and one more thing. Please, don't try to leave. You're still not patched up."

„Well, if you insist..."

„That's good to know. Anyway, I'll be going. See you soon." With those words, pink-maned pegasus left the cottage, leaving Hieronimus with all those animals.

No way I can escape, he thought grimly. They're small, but they're numerous, even if I happen to use tranquilizer darts, I could still only neutralize several of them. Even with revolver... No no, you're reserving it for bastards from your own race, aren't you?

The man sighed and sat on the couch, waiting.

* * *

><p>Burned prairies of Ponyzona were nothing short of a hellhole.<p>

How desperate humans had to be to hide here, of all places?

Princess Luna didn't know.

She was dispatched as the main commander of Main Army of Equestria, at the order of her older sister Celestia. Her task was to lead the force that will crush the rebels and make everything peaceful again. Also, her sister instructed her to „learn".

Learn? What could she possibly gain from commanding the army? Why she, of all ponies, was send to kill and destroy? Why kill and destroy in the first place? She wanted to ask, question her sister... Even protest. On the other hand, Celestia was the current ruler of Equestria and the crime of treason was punished heavily. She couldn't not obey. She could only listen and acknowledge. Of course, she tried to ask, why they were fighting against humans.

**It is the only right thing to do**, she heard in answer.

Young alicorn wasn't so sure... She was closed in the moon way too long. Everything had changed.

„M'lady..." She heard a voice of her second-in-command, Kaiser. She turned into his direction and took a slight step back. He was always frightening her: A giant of a pegasus with milk white skin and crimson red eyes with long, combed white mane and similar tail was something unusual in the army full of colorful ponies. He said himself he's an „albino" or at least this a term given to humans who have similiar coloration of hair, skin and eyes. He certainly was standing out in the crowd, but it helped him with organization and commanding. He was usually the one to lead armies in battle and he always insisted that Luna need to stay back for her own safety. She couldn't not agree with him. She didn't know how to fight nor her magic could somehow support her in that manner... She felt helpless, seeing ponies and humans exchanging blows, shooting at each other.

„Oh, Kaiser. Don't startle me like that again." She responded after a short while.

„My sincerest apologies, m'lady." He said, bowing his head, apparently ashamed. "I'd like to report that we've discovered another group of human rebels. About three hundreds, they seem to be all armed and organized. Your orders?"

"Are they hostile?"

"Scouts reported that they don't know about our presence yet."

"Send the ambassador." She said.

"We're not going to attack?" Kaiser seemed surprised. "With the element of ambush on our side, we can easily shred them."

"No. Enough of the violence. We're not monsters, are we? Besides, I don't believe that we cannot come to agreement with humans. What did they do to us?"

"Well, they're labeled as dangerous species that must be erased. There is a possibility that they'll try to gather their forces and put them together, creating a numerous army that we can have trouble stopping."

"General, WHY are they labeled as such?" Luna asked, accenting "why". Kaiser hesitated for a moment.

"My task is to be your second-in-command, lead the armies in your place and protect you at all costs. We cannot leave them be..."

"You didn't answer my question, General."

"I... My task is to..." Luna sighed.

"Forget it, I'll go there by myself."

"With all the respect, I must refuse..."

"General Kaiser, it is an order." She responded, staring down bigger stallion with determined look. "I want to see if those really are creatures as despicable as depicted in myths and legends."

"I... Ugh, this is madness, Princess, but... But if you wish for it, I'll comply. Do you want any escort?"

"Only two soldiers, nothing more." Young alicorn said, turning her head to the west. Reports said that rebels's main force resides there.

Luna wished this conflict to end.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash greeted pink-maned pegasus. "Feeling better?"<p>

"Yes, and thank you for your concern." She responded with smile. "My friends took care of my ilness, so now I can get back up on my hooves."

"That's awesome to hear."

"Now if you excuse me, I need to do some groceries. We've just ran out off the supplies."

"Wanna help?"

"Oh, that'd be lovely. Thank you very much." Both pegasi first trotted to the Sweet Apple Acres.

"Oh, howdy, girls." Applejack said, seeing the two coming. "Need help with somethin'?"

"Good morning." Fluttershy responded politely. "Do you have some apples in store?"

"Yup, ah'm right after some applebuckin'. How many do ya need?"

"Oh, as always will do, I think."

"No worries. Ah'll be right back with 'em." Orange pony rushed towards barn and disappeared in the insides.

„Rainbow Dash, did I miss something during this week?" Fluttershy asked rainbow-maned pegasus.

„Nothing important, if you ask me... But there's a rumor that somepony found something strange in the Everfree Forest... Like, metal hydra's jaws. Pretty swell, isn't it?" Yellow pegasus felt her muscles were getting tense. „Any other than that, not so much. Well, we've been pretty worried about you, there was even an idea to go and visit you, but it kinda went off since Twilight had some important meeting with the Princess, Rarity had to do some dress... Pretty much everypony was occupied with something."

„Oh... I see."

„But now, since you're all well, we can hang out somewhere!"

„I'm not sure, Rainbow Dash... I mean, I still do cough a bit, I don't want it to spread... In fact, Angel is sick already."

„Oh... Well, that's bad. Pinkie was so excited about throwing a party to celebrate your comeback..."

„Say that I'm sorry." Meanwhile, Applejack returned with the bunch of shining apples.

„There ya go, Fluttershy. Hope it'll be enough."

„Oh, thank you very much, Applejack." Pink-maned pegasus responded with smile. „Well, I need to go now, more groceries to do. See you soon."

* * *

><p>„Seriously, little guy, what is your deal?" Hier asked, looking at Angel. White bunny shrugged in a manner somepony could call „plotholish". „I mean, I do understand that you may feel a little bit iffy about me, but I'll be out as soon as Fluttershy allows me to. There's no need to be a jerk, right?" As soon as he said those words, Angel threw a carrot at him. Human groaned when the vegetable hit him in the forehead. „You little bugger, quite an aim, I see?" He complimented him, trying to use reverse psychology on annoying rodent. It didn't seem to work as he received another carrot in the forehead. Hier sighed, both annoyed and bored.<p>

He was waiting like two hours and pink-maned pegasus still wasn't here. He wondered what can take her so long... Eh, I miss my guitar, he thought, leaning on the couch and waiting. Waiting... That's when he heard strange creaking-like noise...

Like someone was trying to open the door. He noticed a cream-colored mare with tomboyish blonde mane and simple tail with blue eyes, looking carefully through the recently opened doors. That's when she has seen the man. Her eyes went wide and even wider when he threw one of his tranquilizer darts. Copper Hoof barely dodged it.

„Whoa, cut it out, Hier!" She said way too quickly before realizing that she had just pretty much told him that she's a pony... Or... Maybe she could work it out somehow.

„What the...? Kimberly?" He asked in response, surprised.

„I know, I know, but allow me to explain. No need to try to drowse me instead... Uh, may I come in?" She asked when she noticed a bunch of small animals looking at her with mixture of both surprise and certain amount of reluctance.

„I'm not really the one to invite you here, you know..." He started, when suddenly Angel interrupted him with one move of the paw and with the same paw invited cream-colored pony inside. Hieronimus wondered if this rodent is just trolling him or is far smarter than he looks. Copper Hoof with some understandable hesitation entered the cottage.

„Uh, thank you, Mr. Rabbit..." She said while closing the door. „That's rather awkward, I'd say."

„Enough of the chit-chat. What are you doing here and why do you look like a pony?" Hier interrupted her, his eyebrows going down.

„We've been looking for you, you know? Everypony... Uh, I mean, everyone's worried."

„That's very kind of you, but I would find the way to the Camp Lincoln by myself." He snarked, crossing his arms on the chest. „And you still didn't explain why you're a pony."

„Can I... Uh, change back? I'm feeling rather unconfortable like that."

„Go ahead, but be aware that if someone sees you doing some „flash", we're pretty much doomed."

„Don't worry, it isn't flashy." Copper Hoof closed her eyes, trying to make herself human. She was pretty tired from hiding her unicorn's horn – though reasons why she was ordered to do as such were unknown to her – so she hoped she wouldn't mess that up. Cream-colored pony got herself wrapped in a bunch of black, white and grey stripes, covering all of her body. For several seconds, nothing else happened, but as the time progressed, the cocoon made of stripes started to draw out, creating humanoid silhouette. Finally, the transformation was done and Hier was now certain that it was Kimberly Ironfist.

The girl standing in front of him wasn't older then twenty. She had blond, short hair made in a tomboyish haircut, deep blue eyes and was pretty tall, being only slightly shorter than Hieronimus. She was wearing a grey tank top with jeans and combat boots and white fingerless gloves. She had dozens of bruises on her exposed hands and was... even well-endowed than before...?"

„Uh, Kimberly. You seem rather... different."

„Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, surprised. „Did I mess something up?"

„I'd say you went **far** beyond your expectations." He responded after a while, his eyes turning in another direction. „Anyway, you still didn't tell me..."

„...why I was a pony in a first place. Well, people were suspecting that you were captured by Celestia's forces or lost in the Everfree Forest. Casper suggested that we should start with Ponyville. Turns out you were here all the time."

„Kinda. After being mauled by those armed pegasi, I somehow managed to crawl to the edge of the Everfree Forest and that's where Fluttershy had found me. For the time being, I'm stuck in here, because some stubborn pink-mane won't allow me to leave." The time he said those words, he got hit with yet another carrot. Apparently Angel wasn't okay with saying bad things at his pony friend. „So, yeah, I'm rather unlikely to come back with you. It still didn't explain why are you a pony in the first place. You actually begged Zecora to turn you into one just so you can find me?"

„We've been worried, you dummy!" Kimberly said fiercely. „Well, part of us were... But I'm babbling without sense again. So, well, it was an idea of Mr. Remington to send some spies into Ponyville, so we could, uh, know better."

„Huh? What are you...?" Copper Hoof was starting to feel uneasy. Although he was a human, Hier was alright and now she was willing to tell him the plan of his devil of an adoptive father.

„They... They are gathering forces to attack Ponyville."

The news attacked Hieronimus like a swarm of hungry vultures. He felt he took a sit.

„How did you know?" He asked flatly, although agent could see he's boiling with rage.

„From Casper. He managed to get the info from your half-brother... But there are people who think that this isn't the good idea. Now we need someone who could convince them to stop or at least delay it for a while. You're the most obvious to be a leader, but without you..."

„Damnit, this doesn't look good... How much time do they need to arrange a force?"

„I'd say about two-three weeks but it can be too late even tommorrow."

„Got it." He looked at the Angel who was apparently not amused by this whole conversation. „Sorry, little guy, but this is really important. Tell Fluttershy I'm sorry I didn't stay any longer." At first, animals under bunny's command wanted to do something about Hier's sudden departure, but Angel stopped them with one move of the paw as if he was trying to say „Let the bastard go."

„Okay, let's go." Copper Hoof said, turning into a pony yet again and being about to left.

That's when doors hit her with force so strong she rolled over to the second end of the room, again: Knocked out cold.

In the doorstep there were two pegasi: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow-colored pegasus's eyes went wide when she saw this strange creature in the middle of the room. Fluttershy only gasped quietly, but her eyes were telling everything.

They were in trouble.

* * *

><p>„<em>Report number 22: My beloved Princess Celestia, as I suspected, the Element of Kindness is way too kind. Copper Hoof managed to find that human assaulted by your guards. Apparently, he was saved from the death by Element of Kindess and got under hospitalization. Normally, situation like this would call for some physical solutions, but I've got one request, Princess: I need that human. He's maybe the last thing that I need to tear Camp Lincoln apart. Let's just see the humans won't come to any agreement. <em>

_Also, give my regards to Princess Luna. I hope her campaign will bear some considerable fruit at dealing with those creatures._

_Your faithful agent_

_Flintlock Knight."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ponyzona is a pun for Arizona, if someone doesn't know. Anyway, the plot starts to unveil. Read and review.<br>_**


	6. Sweetie Belle, The Pain

**As you could observe in the previous chapter, Hier is in deep trouble. Is there any possibility for him to do something about it? Let's find out.**

* * *

><p>The silence permitted for quite a long time. Copper Hoof was knocked out behind the door, Hier was mildly surprised as his eyebrow arched a little, Rainbow Dash's eyes went even wider and Fluttershy started feeling tense. Everything was now blown up.<p>

„Flu-Fluttershy... What the hay is this?" Blue pegasus asked very slowly, glaring the human. She wasn't certain what that creature was, but it wasn't friendly for sure. She could tell it from his – or her, she wasn't sure – gestures. It would seem that it was preparing to attack... And it was the very last she'd remembered.

She could've been „Equestria's Fastest Flier", but her reflexes were still that of a mortal. She didn't notice a small needle thrown in her direction. She felt it only when it pinched her leg, but it was too late at this point. She started to feel dizzy and felt on the ground, suddenly sleepy. Her eyes closed against her will. At this point Fluttershy could only hear rainbow-maned pegasus's elegant snoring. She shrieked, horrified.

„Gah, it went too far." Hier said. „I'm sorry it came down to this."

„What did you...?"

„Like I said, those are tranquilizer darts, they don't kill. She should be asleep for about two to three hours... But again, it went too far."

„It's my fault. I-I shouldn't bring her here..."

„Don't blame yourself..." Hieronimus sighed. „By the way, she wasn't the first one."

„Huh?" Man with some hesitation, but closed the door, revealing unconscious Copper Hoof. Fluttershy gasped.

„Oh goodness... Is she alright?" She asked, concerned.

„She got hit with a door." Hier snarked in response. „Well then, I hope she'll be fine."

„So, Rainbow Dash is not the only pony that knows?" Fluttershy seemed terrified.

„I'm somewhat assured that this cream one over here won't say anything... And that's why I need to go back."

„But your wounds hadn't fully healed yet!"

„I know, but there's nothing you can do with them at this point. I need to thank you anyway for caring for me such a long time." Human sighed once again. „I won't be able to repay this debt in any way, Fluttershy... I'm grateful." With those words, Hieronimus Remington bowed before pink-maned pony and left her cottage.

Again, Fluttershy wasn't sure what to do. She looked first at sleeping Rainbow, then at knocked out Copper.

This day was going to be hard.

* * *

><p><em>Applebloom was strolling through the Ponyville, enjoying the great weather. It was Saturday, so she was free to go whenever she wished for. Sadly, Scootaloo was now in bed, sick with cold, so she couldn't contact her. Instead, she decided to go visit Sweetie Belle instead. <em>

_Yellow filly knew that her friend lives along with her sister, Rarity, at Carousel Botique. It was a strange place where various dresses and clothes were designed. To be honest, Applebloom was wondering why run a business like that in a first place when nopony actually goes here. Nopony here was wearing clothes more often than on occasion. Rarity once said she's designing dresses „for the good of Equestria", whatever it could mean. _

_Fortunately, Sweetie Belle was far more than eager to hang out with Applebloom. However, she seemed slightly... off. Normally, it wasn't an issue as she was usually a little bit off. This time... She really appeared to be spaced out for some reason. _

„_Uh... Sweetie Belle, are you okay?" Applebloom asked, somewhat concerned._

„_Huh? Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?" Filly unicorn seemed surprised. _

„_Ah dunno, you're a little... Uh, zoned out today."_

„_Nah, I'm fine."_

„_You sure? That freak didn't do anything to you?" Sweetie Belle nodded. _

„_Yup. I was a little dizzy after that, but it's gotta be because of that tree. Other than that, I'm fine."_

„_Are you...?"_

„_Yes, I'm certain about it. So, what are we going to do?"_

„_Well, Scoot's not with us, so maybe let's do something different than „finding you Cutie Mark"?" Yellow filly suggested. Her friend laughed with voice resembling the graceful sound of bells. _

„_How about taking a look at Sugarcube Corner? I bet we may find something interesting to do."_

„_Sounds good to me."_

_Two fillies trotted to the bakery. It seemed that there's yet another party made by Pinkie. Pink earth pony was now bouncing like a basketball up and down, being literally everywhere in the room and in general acting cheerfully. Applebloom noticed her older sister arguing about something with Rainbow Dash while Rarity and Fluttershy were discussing about something. Finally, they've noticed Twilight Sparkle talking to some unicorn both of the Cutie Mark Crusaders hadn't seen here. _

_He was slightly taller than most of the ponies around. His coat was a very light shade of brown or a very dark shade of cream, Applebloom wasn't sure. His mane was short and combed, dark brown. There were also his eyes, a strange mixture between blue and green, very pale and watery, slightly covered by oval-rounded glasses. He was wearing a black cape over his back. He seemed very friendly and now was discussing with purple unicorn about something... But one thing threw Applebloom off. Cutie Mark of this stranger was... disturbing. _

_The skull of some creature, slowly dissolving in a puddle of blood, being mercilessly stripped off skin and muscles. _

„_Oh, hi girls!" Pinkie greeted them with huge smile. „Nice timing, we've just started."_

„_Hi, Pinkie Pie." They responded, smiling as well(Though Applebloom's smile was kinda forced). Just the second they said it, both of them received a giant cupcake with cherries. _

„_Eat as much as you want!" Pinkie said, grinning. „Today's the special party!"_

„_Special?" Sweetie Belle questioned, surprised._

„_Yup! This party is the ten thousandth I've made. It's a celebration!" _

_Meanwhile, Twilight was discussing with Princess's representative from Canterlot, Flintlock Knight. He was sent here to check some kind of a trade deal that Ponyville was involving itself into and somehow got dragged here at Pinkie's party. At first, purple unicorn was afraid that he'll take such behaviour as unacceptable, but – thankfully – he had said that „he has a minute or two to spare". _

„_Anyway, I'm gonna report that everything's okay and that Princess's top student shines as the example of a good pony citizen." He said, smiling slightly. _

„_Oh, I'm far from being an example, Mr. Knight." She responded with embarassed smile. „I'm appreciating the compliment though. Also, I'm more than grateful that you decided to forgive Pinkie Pie. She can be obnoxious at times."_

„_Should I? I'm not exactly the grim type that closes himself in his office and focuses only on paperwork." Flintlock chuckled. „Besides, I'm somewhat jealous, Miss Sparkle. To live such a carefree life, far away from turmoil and crowds of Canterlot..."_

„_Well, there's still a lot to do." Twilight remarked. „The Everfree Forest is located basically meters from edges of Ponyville, so we need to be on our guard in case something comes up. There was also that dragon incident..."_

„_That dragon who was smoking up the whole area? Uh, I remember that. Suffice to say, it wasn't exactly the brightest day in Canterlot... Well, I still think that living here is still far easier."_

„_Fluttershy did a wonderful work at staring down the dragon."_

„_You mean the Element of Kindness?" _

„_Yeah, though here, in Ponyville, we're usually called by our names. Nopony here mentions it, so we go with it as well."_

„_Oh, I see... Fluttershy, right? Seems like a pretty easy name to remember... Well, I hope I didn't insult you or your fellow Ele... I mean, friends."_

„_Not at all, I understand the formalities of Canterlot." Twilight smiled. „But the party's going without us. Shall we dance?"_

„_I'm not exactly the dancing type... Woah!" Flintlock got drawn into crowd of dancing ponies, apparently not knowing what to do. Twilight laughed sheepishly, seeing stallion's rather bad attempts at getting the rhytm of the song. _

_Everything was going smoothly and in order, the party was now officially opened. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle rushed inside the crowd, laughing and having fun. _

_The party was going on and on. Everypony were having fun, especially during „pin the tail" game when – purely by accident – Rarity pinned the artificial tail to somepony's flank. Thankfully, they've got Nurse Redheart with them, so everything went yet again smoothly. _

_Until the end of the party. _

„_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Pinkie said to pretty much everypony who was leaving the Sugarcube Corner. „You've been amazing!"_

„_I must admit, I didn't expect it to turn out that good." Flintlock muttered, somewhat glad. „I cannot tell that I've lost my time here."_

„_I'm happy to hear that." Twilight responded cheerfully. „Well, if it isn't a problem, we'd greatly appreciate your help in cleaning up."_

„_Nopony said I need to hurry, Miss Sparkle."_

„_Hey, we're helping too!" Applebloom said. Sweetie Belle nodded her head, smiling. For some reason, stallion's eyes shrunk considerably. _

„_Oh, that's nice of you, girls." Purple unicorn said, using her magic to pick up some dishes. That's when it happened. Sweetie Belle had suddenly wavered and stumbled upon her own leg, falling over in process. _

„_Sweetie Belle? What happened?" Applebloom asked, surprised. She noticed that other ponies around turned their heads, visibly concerned. _

„_Oh, I've just... tripped over..." Out of nowhere, filly unicorn stumbled once again, this time her face visibly distorted by pain. She groaned as she fell the third time in a row. This time it seemed that... there's a blood coming from her mouth?_

„_Oh my goodness..." Fluttershy said, helping young filly with standing up. „It doesn't look too good."_

„_Wha... What are you talking about, Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle asked in a surprisingly weak voice. „I'm okay. Just don't... tell... Rarity..." Sweetie Belle collapsed on the flour, unconscious. _

„_Where is she?" Rainbow Dash asked, anxious. „Where the hay is Rarity?"_

„_She and Pinkie've just left." Applejack responded. „Twilight, perhaps you should tell her. We'll take Sweetie Belle to Nurse Redheart." Purple unicorn nodded in acknowledgement. _

_Applebloom was scared. Out of nothing, Sweetie Belle've just passed out... _

„_You seem to be a close friend of this unicorn filly." She heard a voice of that creepy stallion, glaring at her with his watery eyes. „Can we talk?"_

* * *

><p>„I really don't know what happened." Fluttershy insisted on her lie, avoiding direct eye contact with Twilight. Purple unicorn seemed somewhat recultant to believe such version of the events.<p>

Well, not everytime somepony brings two another ponies to your place, both of them unconscious. Also, FLUTTERSHY, of all ponies around! „I've just found them like that when I was feeding the chickens."

„Well, there is something about Copper Hoof. Her muzzle seems damaged as if she was hit with something... But Rainbow? She seems fine to me. I guess taking them both to the hospital would be most appropiate."

„Uh, if you say so..."

Twilight was very sceptical and very suspicious. One minute she's studying, the next one Fluttershy brings two unconscious ponies. Of course, she couldn't suspect her for doing something. First of all, purple unicorn was very unsure that someone like her could knock out. Could somepony help her in it...? No, it's ridiculous.

And yet... Twlight was unsure.

* * *

><p>Hieronimus Remington made sure his revolver is loaded with all six rounds. There was a possibility that he'll need to use all of them.<p>

He knew the way to Camp Lincoln. It was actually pretty close to the Ponyville, obscured by multiple trees and Zecora's spell. The man wasn't sure why using a magic in a first place, since ponies weren't going to the Everfree Forest and even if they were, they were sticking to safe routes. According to Casper, who was fancing himself as a expert at pony culture, the Forest wasn't controled by powers of Celestia, living on its own.

Hier was curious what is really going on now at Camp Lincoln. According to Kimberly, there was a division. One half of the inhabitants favored Sigurd Senior's plan to assault Ponyville, the second half was opposed to it for some reason.

„Nice to be at home, eh, Hier?" He heard familiar voice. Casper was smiling from behind his glasses. „Let's say your timing is as perfect as ever."

* * *

><p>Camp Oppenheimer wasn't a particularly memorable place. About three hundreds of human inhabitants, most of them prepared to fight the inevitable: Equestrian Army.<p>

They wanted to be left alone. They weren't antagonistic against ponies, they didn't want to fight. Sure, they were armed and prepared for this incoming encounter with forces of Celestia, but, seriously, when someone thinks that you don't deserve to exist because of your race, what do you do? Grab something to defend yourself and try to prove them they're wrong.

They had everything necessary to survive: Animals, water, grounds for farming, the only problem was this scorching sun. Even it seemed to be allied with ponies as it tried to finally crisp inhabitants of Camp Oppenheimer.

Edmund was now having his guard duty. It was silent, but the guards were advised to be careful at all times. He noticed three ponies on the top of the hill a little next to the town and his eyebrow arched a little as he drawed his rifle.

„Hiroshima, this is Atom-West, I've noticed three ponies at point TH, over." He said to his headset, taking binoculars.

„_Civils? Soldiers?_"

„Two soldiers, they seem to protect the one in the middle. Mare, in her twenties, pegasus... Wait, no. She has a horn."

„_Atom-West, this isn't a joke. What kind of a pony is the middle one?_"

„Hiroshima, I swear, she has both wings and horn... Holy shit, it's Celestia!" Edmund started panicking.

„_The fuck are you talking about, Atom-West?_"

„Ain't joking, Hiroshima: She has both wings and a horn."

„_Her coat, Atom-West. What's her coat?_"

„Dark, uh..."

„_Heavens forbid, Atom-West, we've sent someone to change you._" The voice in the headset cooled down.

„Anyway, it's an alicorn. Requesting some backup just in case."

„C_opy that, Atom-West, backup is en route to your position_."

„Got that, Hiroshima, thanks a bunch... Wait, she's saying something..." Edmund started listening to the powerful voice of dark-coated alicorn, echoing through all of Camp Oppenheimer.

„**My name is Luna and I'm a younger sister of our current ruler, Princess Celestia. I don't want to fight with you and I think you don't want an encounter as well. I hope we can find a peaceful solution to all of our problems. I'd like to speak with your leader**."

„Hiroshima, what do we do? It seems she isn't here to fight."

„_That's something unusual. Take her under detector of lies, her bodyguards have to stay there._"

„Copy that, on my way. Over and out." Edmund took a megaphone laying nearby.

„We've heard your speech, missy, but don't think we'll trust your pretty words so easily! If you want to talk with our leader, follow my instructions!" He shouted through the megaphone.

„**I'll comply." **She responded with her magically enhanced voice.

„First of all, your guards have to stay where they are! Secondly, you'll follow a number of certain operations to make sure you're not lying!"

„**I understand." **

„My lady, though I shouldn't point it out, it's dangerous to go in there alone." One of her guards pointed out, worrried.

„There's no other way to make a dialogue with humans." She responded. „Besides, I'll be fine." She flied down to the camp, in the direction of a man with megaphone.


	7. Desire for truth

**Okay, so after a long while I guess I should post something, shouldn't I? To elaborate though, Luna here isn't canon Luna. It would be strange to change her character all of a sudden. Let's go then, to see if justice will come.**

* * *

><p>Camp Oppenheimer have never been that nervous like today. Out of nowhere, Celestia's sister announced her arrival, but instead of engaging them in combat, she decided to come down to the camp on their own terms and was willing to... negotiate?<p>

Adeon Falcontet's eyebrow raised considerably. "The fuck?", he thought surprised. Alicorn, peaceful? What about Celestia's bad fame of annihilating whole groups of soldiers with the same, emotionless expression? While he knew about younger sister of her, he couldn't possibly imagine that she could have such different opinions. "Well, I guess it won't sting to try and talk. It's not like we have another options...", Adeon thought grimly.

About time, two of his men escorted young princess to his tent. He gave her a quick look. About size of average pony, maybe slightly bigger. Nothing strange or unusual with her, sans having both wings and horns. Her eyes were glittering with something he could call... hope?

"I'm sorry I can't give you a seat suitable for your kind.", he started.

"It isn't a problem at all, Mr. Human. I'm glad you decided to hear me out.", she responded, smiling slightly.

"My name's Adeon Falcontet and I'm the leader of... rebels here in Camp Oppenheimer. I assume you're Luna, right?"

"That would be correct."

"It's an honor, M'Lady. Friend or not, your title shall be respected here."

"Thank you, Mr. Falcontet."

"Well, let's cut to the chase then." Adeon stopped himself from igniting another cigarette. It was strange for him to discuss with... alicorn. "We've already checked you under detector of lies, so you seem to be clear with your intentions."

"Yes, indeed."

"So... What do you want?"

"I'd rather hear "What do YOU want from me?", this surprised Adeon.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not here to give you documents to surrender or the likes... I want to reach the consensus." Slight, cynical smile ran through man's face.

"I see... That's funny, Luna, you know?"

"I don't think I understand."

"I guess you haven't heard about your sister's way of solving conflicts with human rebels...", he chuckled quietly. "Ever heard about Fillydelphia's Ark of the Covenant?"

"I don't think I recall hearing about this... Ark.", Luna responded, feeling tense. Was he lying, so she'd turned against her sister? Or maybe he was telling the truth. It was known that her sister treats mankind like dust, but...

"There was one old movie called "Raiders of the Lost Ark"... Long ago, when we were still at peak of our domination in Equestria... Or should I say, United States of America. The place we're living in has been renamed by Celestia's successor or even herself, I don't know... Anyway, it has one certain scene, when bad guys want to open the Ark – said to be artifact blessed by our God itself – and are disappointed when it's certain that there's nothing in there. However..." Smile appeared on Adeon's face. "There was something in there... Oh, I think simply describing it with words wouldn't be enough. I'll give you the tape to watch once we're finished with negotiations... So, when should we leave this place?"

"Right now. This isn't an appropriate place to live... It's a middle of a desert."

"Where should we go then? Can you provide us with a place safe from fights and death?" Long silence.

"I don't know.", she finally managed to say, her head going down in shame. Surprisingly, Adeon smiled weakly.

"It takes quite a courage to admit your own failures.", he said. "But sadly, this will get us nowhere. We're bound to this place... As long as you don't tell your sister our location, the sun will probably be bearable enough." Luna cringed. How could this man... How could he be so carefree in such a moment? "It's not a question "if", but "when", Luna. We can't win this fight, nor persuade your sister to leave us be... And do you know, why?", man's smile disappeared. "Because we're not "united" anymore. Would you believe that we're actually still fighting each other even in a dark hour like that? Just recently, there was a small fight here, in this hellhole. Two small armies were battling... No. One of said armies massacred the other... We won. They didn't...", a small flame appeared in man's eyes. "Don't you see? We're like rats in a cage without food. We'll start biting each other just so we can survive... And after long, excruciating fight, only one will remain, so he can die in peace by his owner's hand. However, what if our "owner" absolutely despises us?" Long silence. "This said "owner" is, of course, Celestia. She owns everything here right now... The weather, the ponyfolk, everything. Meanwhile, we own nothing. We're the rat, Luna."

"S-Stop that!" She cried out, partly terrfied by Adeon's vision, partly fed up with this grim image. "How can you... How can you even assume such things?"

"I can because I can see things. Those guys back there... I assume they used to be your subordinates?", Luna looked behind. Wait, what they were doing...? Why are they...?

She ran off the tent. Her army... Her soldiers... Everypony were attacking. No... They were massacring those humans. They were trying to defend themselves, but were caught completely off guard. So many dead bodies... Lying on the ground, pierced with horns, trampled, mauled... And Kaiser in the middle of the fight, biting someone's head off...

"**ENOUGH!"**, she screamed with her now magically enhanced voice. The fight stopped. Kaiser was about to smash the face of human who responded to her call. Everyone and everypony's eyes turned at her. "**WHAT... WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?", **she continued, full of rage. Kaiser looked at his opponent with contempt and trotted to her.

"M'Lady, allow me to...", he started, but was interrupted with a sudden slap, courtesy of Luna's armored hoof. He didn't even flinch at the hit, but he seemed to be moved by such behavior.

"General... Why? How could you do such a thing?" She yelled at albino stallion. "Why are you attacking, ignoring my orders?" Kaiser's stare turned away from Luna's eyes.

"...Direct orders from Princess Celestia.", he responded after a while. "She ordered us to attack humans's camp and..." Long silence. "Leave no survivors." Remaining humans pointed their weapons as one at Luna and Kaiser the moment they've heard the news.

"Put them down, everyone!" Adeon's command surprised many of people around. "If there's someone to blame, then it would be Celestia herself. Luna... Nor Celestia's bloodhound have nothing to do with it."

"Watch your words, you pathetic excuse of a living being!", Kaiser growled fiercely, turning his crimson red eyes at rebels's commander.

"Or what, big guy? You'll bite me?", out of nowhere, a pistol appeared in Adeon's hand. "It's not like I wouldn't be able to shoot you before your troops will maul me a second later." Stallion looked grimly at single eye of Desert Eagle, looking at him cautiously. "Then again, we're doomed anyway. If Celestia watches our camp directly..."

"NO! I mean, no, I won't let it happen!" Luna exclaimed fiercely. "I see that I've been mistaken for quite a long time... My sister needs to explain it to me."

"M'Lady... Are you questioning orders of Her Majesty?", Kaiser asked very slowly.

"Yes, Kaiser, I do. I want to know the truth. It seems my imprisonment in the moon made me miss many important things here in Equestria."

"Then... What will we do with... them?" Albino stallion's words were not without concern.

"Mr. Falcontet can go with us as humans's representative, if he wishes to." Long silence.

"Sounds like a nice idea." Adeon said after a long while. "It's not like I'm having high hopes or something, but..."

* * *

><p>"<em>With your permission, Mr. Knight, ah'd better take Applebloom with me.", Stallion with watery <em>_eyes turned his glare to Applejack. "She needs to get some rest."_

"_I see... You're sister of her? Element of... I mean, Applejack, correct?" Flintlock's eyebrow arched a little. Just as he was about to ask an important question. He still managed to ask about the incident though, so at least he could safely assume that humans had something to do with it. Again. And he thought that this nuisance is way behind him. Oh well, it's not like he didn't like killing those creatures. After all, his Cutie Mark was speaking for itself. He earned it in Fillydelphia some time ago... And alongside that, he got a nickname. Humans were calling him "Ark of the Covenant" for some reason. Perhaps it had something to do with their faith and tradition, Flintlock never bothered to go that deep. All that he needed to know was to know mind of the man, his weak points and where should he hit to kill. That's what he's been taught at the Academy. _

_Symptoms of this little filly seemed to have something common with poison. It was unlikely that the cause of said poison is a creature living in the Everfree Forest – filly had no wounds anywhere on her body... Magic? Again unlikely, he knew that witch living in the woods is on friendly terms with citizens of Ponyville. "Just one more question, if you allow me. It's an important matter."_

"_What can be so important in questioning mah sister?" Applejack inclined, her eyes narrowing a little bit. _

"_I do believe you've seen what happened just now." He responded, absolutely unmoved. "Since your sister happens to be friend of that filly who've just passed out, I thought that questioning your sister would be enough to know what was the cause..."_

"_Ah doubt she would know."_

"_Oh no, I'd say she said enough. So, if I could only ask that one question...?"_

"_Applebloom?" Applejack looked at her sister. Little filly nodded after a short while, much to Flintlock's happiness. _

"_So, the last question, just as I promised. How did it look like?"_

* * *

><p>Twilight couldn't believe her ears.<p>

According to Nurse Redheart, Rainbow Dash had fallen asleep due to... tranquilizer. She also said that she didn't gave anything to Fluttershy. Purple unicorn knew that yellow pegasus is a vet and probably would need tranquilizer once in a while, but... according to Nurse, this medicine was way too powerful to be used safely.

Concluding, it wasn't Fluttershy's.

She said she found Rainbow like that... But then again, who did it...? As she was trotting towards Fluttershy's cottage, her mind was filled with dark thoughts. She knocked the door.

Yellow pegasus seemed healthier than few days ago. Angel was sitting on her back as she opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Twilight." She greeted her with smile. "Do you need help with something...?"

"I do. We need to talk, Fluttershy."

"Oh, I see. Come in then."

"No. We need to talk in Nurse Redheart's clinic." Yellow pegasus felt her muscles are getting tense. "It's about Rainbow Dash. She's been tranquilized."

"Oh... Oh my goodness...", she made quite a job faking her expression. "So... That's why she has been like that?"

"I expected that you would know the answer."

"M-me?" Her mask dropped and Twilight noticed it at moment's notice.

"You're hiding something, Fluttershy. Something about what happened to Rainbow. Would you go with me then? We have no time to waste."

"I... I will." So, everything was clear now. The moment Dashie will wake up, Fluttershy will be in serious trouble.

* * *

><p>"So, how's the situation?" Hier asked.<p>

"Well, half of the town is with Sigurd's idea of assaulting Ponyville...", Casper responded, pondering. "While the other half inquires on staying here, if only for the sake of preparing themselves better for a fight."

"And you...?"

"I can adapt to both of those scenarios, Hier. Still, staying here and minding our own business is better than attempting to storm through Celestia's favourite city.

"F-favourite?" Hieronimus stuttered slightly.

"Yeah. Ever heard about Elements of Harmony?"

"No."

"Before the whole war between us and ponies started, Celestia and her younger sister, Luna, had been responsible for lifting up the Sun and Moon respectively. However, since everyone... Or maybe I should say "everypony", were sleeping during the night, younger sister grew bitter."

"Sounds like something that was taken from kid's show." Remington snarked in answer.

"I wouldn't put it better...", Casper said, giving a slight stare at computer's screen. "But facts are facts: She grew bitter and one day she decided that Moon will never left out the skies. She turned into Nightmare Moon. I think I have this book somewhere. If you're interested, I can lend it to you."

"How did you obtain such a book? I really doubt you've just gone to Ponyville and bought it."

"Kimberly didn't tell you?" Casper seemed surprised. "Sigurd appointed me and her to investigate Ponyville from the inside out."

"Wait, what...?" Now Remington was the one surprised. That's when he reminded of Kimberly's words back then, in Fluttershy's cottage. "Oh... Right. So they can know better?"

"Exactly. And the book, I bought it out of curiosity. Anyway, I haven't finished my story yet. Celestia was fed up with her sister even before she snapped, but now she had had a legitimate reason to get rid of her. So, she sent her to the Moon for thousand years. Unobstructed by anyone, she began her campaign against United States of America... And won."

"Okay, fine. But what are those Elements?"

"_Mea culpa, _I got carried away."

"And stop using Latin. I hate when you're using Latin." Hier added, getting progressively more irritated."

"Oh, sorry for that. Anyway, Nightmare Moon returned after those thousand years with her plans of revenge. Celestia couldn't use Elements of Harmony – the only thing to stop her now deranged sister – because it required six parts: Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter, Loyalty and Magic, that would appear the moment the other five grouped together. Because of her way of living and lack of co-creator of Elements, Luna herself, she could only confront her directly, which...", Casper smiled slightly. "Failed miserably. And suddenly, out of nowhere, six ponies from Ponyville decided to go and take on insane Nightmare Moon in her own area of residence. They were led by Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's number one student. Guess what happened? It turned out that said ponies are the Elements."

"Okay, it seemed pretty unbelievable a moment before, but now it's completely ridiculous."

"But it's true. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight herself are the respective Elements of Harmony." Hieronimus twitched a little. Fluttershy as an Element of Kindness. "Well, it kinda fits", he thought. "Huh, what's wrong, Hier?", Casper asked, slightly surprised at this twitch.

"I've been under... uh, hospitality of Fluttershy after Celestia's guards got me." Man with glasses seemed even more surprised.

"So...? How is she? Kind?" He asked after a long while.

"Too kind. One day someone will use it against her."

"That's Hieronimus Remington I know." Casper said jokingly. "The biggest pessimist on this side of Fillydelphia."

"Don't remind me about Ark of the Covenant. It's rather unpleasant to remind yourself of your comrades... melted." He hesitated to finish the sentence. Casper's eyes flashed.

"I know, sorry. I shouldn't be joking like that... You'd been there after all."

"Heh... You can be an ass sometimes, but you're a good friend, Casper." Hier said, smiling slightly.

"I know, Hieronimus. That's why I'm here after all, to be the voice of reason... But, hell, I got carried away once more. Can you guess why Ponyville is Celestia's favourite city in all Equestria?"

"Because of Elements?"

"_Prorsus_, Hier. Elements's are Celestia's most powerful weapon, but they are very, very fragile. Thanks to them, she can easily keep on her mask of benevolent ruler, but should she lost any of them – or even all of them – she would go... awry."

"Awry?" Hieronimus's eyebrow arched considerably.

"I could say "Goddamn batshit fuckin' pissed off", but I doubt there's a point in it." Man with glasses smiled slightly.

"Oh... I see."

"That's why we need to convince Sigurd Senior that attacking Ponyville – at least for now – is a bad idea. Imagine, how would the Everfree Forest look like if Celestia came down in person?"

"It would burn."

"Not burn, it would be obliterated."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Hope you liked it. Read and write reviews!<strong>


	8. Flintlock Knight, The Reason

**Okay, let's go further. Oh, and before we're start: You probably have noticed that Celestia portrayed here is absolutely OOC. It is unknown if this is only human's propaganda or reality, but take it with a pinch of salt.**

* * *

><p><em>Flintlock was more than certain. <em>

_Humans. Humans were responsible for poisoning Element of Generosity's younger sister. With a rodent repellent, no less. Such a cruel way of killing somepony. Well, they were humans, after all. They were prone to everything vile and atrocious. That's why he was more than pleased to do the same to them. It was very ironic, at least in his eyes. _

_He had remembered battle of Fillydelphia so clearly. Though he was already an agent in Secret Service, he asked if he can join the army. He was dedicated to end them humans at all costs. There was nothing he wouldn't do against them. Kill, maim, obliterate, incinerate, rip to shreds, melt, tear apart... Flintlock was a creative stallion. _

_Forces of human rebels were numerous, easily outnumbering them at least 1 to 10. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue as magic could solve all of those problems quite easily. Mankind's technology got a several steps back, so they really weren't that much of a threat. Unfortunately, something went wrong. Likely, the cause was a poorly done espionage on their side. Well, they couldn't expect that humans will actually utilize armored vehicles? Flintlock was kinda impressed. How long were they preparing for the fight? They weren't even close enough to machines utilized in a prime of human's age, but they were giving considerably higher magic resistance to their drivers and were heavily equipped. _

_They started retreating. Their weapons were no match to steel plates covering the machines and magic could only kill so many humans. Flintlock decided that breaking enemy's morale would be the most important thing in the whole battle. If they can manage to dispatch their spirit – or desperation – they can easily slaughter them. But how...? Now he was in need of creativity. _

"_How does it look like, Lieutenant Marestone?" He asked brown Earth Pony with black shaggy mane and pale green eyes. _

"_Hard to tell, Mr. Knight", he responded somewhat worried. "We can hold them off for some time, but I can't tell how long."_

"_Will you be able to stall them for... circa, half an hour?"_

"_We should, though I can't promise anything." Marestone responded. "But... You don't want to go there alone, Mr. Knight? It's a downright madness! They'll rip you a new one the moment you'll show up in their line of sights!"_

"_That's why I'm asking about half an hour and not fifteen minutes." Flintlock responded rather lightly. "Once they got behind their main line..." Stallion with watery eyes chuckled quietly. "Let's say, it will be one hell of a show to watch."_

_Celestia's agent snapped out of his flashback. Now it isn't the time for reminiscences of such pleasant memories. He needed to know about this poison. Perhaps he could use it somehow against humans one day. _

_He trotted to Ponyville's clinic._

* * *

><p>"Fluttershy, I thought we have nothing to hide from each other.", Twilight said rather harshly. All friends were gathered in the library excluding still sleeping Rainbow Dash. Lavender unicorn informed the others about her discovery via Spike. Rarity and Applejack seemed particularly surprised. Pinkie, on the other hand, didn't seem to care that much. Then again, it was Pinkie... But still... "You brought Rainbow Dash and Copper Hoof to the clinic. The former was tranquilized, the latter got hit with something. You still refuse to tell us what happened."<p>

"I've told you already, I found them like this." Fluttershy responded defensively.

"I'm sorry for saying that, but you're lying." Rarity said.

"B-but I don't have a cause to lie. I really found them like..."

"Oh, you silly." Pinkie giggled. "I know what happened."

"Pinkie, there's no time for games. It's serious." Applejack remarked.

"Oh fine. That's even better, to find out about the plot all by yourself."

"Fluttershy. Is there something that stops you from talking?" Twilight asked with noticeably gentler voice. "If somepony hurts you... and you're to afraid to say the truth..."

"No no, it's really not like that. I really..." She sighed. Dragging it out was pointless and she could see that her friends's faith in her was going away. "I... I met a human." Long silence.

"Good Celestia, are you alright?" White unicorn shouted first with concern in her voice. "What did this vile creature do to you?"

"Actually... Nothing, really." Yellow pegasus's remark seemed to surprise all mares but Pinkie.

"Nothing...? How's that even possible?" Twilight finally asked. "I mean, humans are evil beyond all comparison. The ultimate evil in Equestria is the mankind. Even... Even Spirit of Chaos pales when compared to them."

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but I beg to differ." Fluttershy stated firmly. "I got to know him and he was... very, uh, calm, if only a bit pessimistic. He hadn't hurt me nor any of my little friends."

"Is he responsible for what happened to Rainbow Dash and Copper Hoof?" Twilight continued her questioning.

"I do believe Copper Hoof got knocked out by a door when Rainbow Dash opened them... And she, well, she got hit with syringe with tranquilizer, but Mr. Human did it only in self-defence."

"She got hit... with a syringe?" Rarity trembled, terrified. "What kind of monster would use... syringes as weapons?"

"But he really used them in self-defense." Fluttershy's voice raised a little bit. "Rainbow Dash wanted to attack him and..."

"Fluttershy. I've never thought I say it, but... I'm disappointed in you." Words of lavender unicorn stung yellow pegasus like a dagger. "Then again, nothing happened to you. I guess you've learned your lesson... To think something could happen to you..."

"But he wasn't hostile. In fact he was the one that needed help... He would've died if I didn't help him." Fluttershy was starting to feel desperate. Why they were ignoring her words?

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but all of that seem a bit of a stretch. How can we believe you now that you hid such a dangerous..."

"STOP CALLING HIM DANGEROUS!"

Long silence. It was very rare that Fluttershy was raising her voice, so her screaming out of nowhere seemed rather... unsettling. Even yellow pegasus herself seemed a little disturbed by her own shout. "I... You... You know nothing about him." She added, now very quietly. "I'm... I'm sorry for shouting at you, girls... It's just like you don't listen to me at all." Again, silence. Finally, Applejack was the first to speak.

"Ah guess we did went kinda too far...", she said, looking discreetly at Twilight. "Then again, sugarcube, we're kinda worried. You're sure that this... human, right...? He didn't do anything to you?"

"Yes, I'm certain."

"Where is he now?" Twilight asked.

"He left. He said that his act of tranquilizing Rainbow was something that shouldn't never happened. He didn't say where he's going though... Last I saw him, he disappeared in the Everfree Forest."

"Did he say something about his companions, comrades?" Fluttershy hesitated for a bit.

"Do you remember when I brought up this poor little bunny with me?" Rarity visibly shivered.

"You don't mean he was responsible for...?", Twilight started, but was interrupted by unusually quiet Pinkie.

"Let her finish, Twi. You're doing nothing but screaming at her, making false assumptions and so on." Lavender unicorn was surprised about pink Earth Pony's unusually serious attitude, but, well, it had happened before that Pinkie Pie was the one to take things in her hooves and got them all off the trouble.

"Thank you, Pinkie." Fluttershy seemed somewhat relieved that somepony else decided to help her out in this difficult task of uncovering the truth. "Well, as I was saying, I went to the Everfree Forest to look for him... That's when I found him... in a trap. As I was trying to let him go free, someone approached me. It was a human. He seemed to be the owner of said trap... He wanted to capture me too, but just about as he was about to do it, another human approached me... This human who I was taking care of."

"...And?" Twilight asked impatiently. Every second was important now, this beast could be everywhere!

"He... saved me back then." Apparently, those words were not what lavender unicorn wanted to hear.

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" She asked bluntly.

"No, Twilight, and I'd appreciate if you stop interrupting me."

"I'm... I'm sorry, I'm just... not used to..."

"I know. I don't think anypony here is used to." Fluttershy cleared her throat. "So, he saved me... But he also told me that, for our own good, we'd better forgotten about each other. I thought this will be the last time I saw him. However... I found him some time later. He was so badly wounded I thought it will be impossible to save him... But with help of my little friends, we've managed to stitch up the biggest wounds, so that he can heal up a little... He wanted to leave as fast as he regained his consciousness, but I told him that he needs to stay here and... and regain his strength. That's why I was playing sick, so you wouldn't know about him. I know how humans are perceived by ponies and I think at least some part of this is true. Still, he seemed to be an exception. A very lonely, pessimistic and sad exception, but an exception nonetheless."

"Oh dear Celestia, he brainwashed her!" To say Twilight was reluctant to believe Fluttershy's story was nothing short of an understatement. "J-just hold her still, I'll try to find some counterspell to..."

"He didn't use any spells, Twilight." Yellow pegasus could feel that her Stare is kicking in yet again. "And you seem to be way too... anxious. Now he's probably somewhere in the Everfree Forest, living on its own or with other humans. There's nothing to worry about anymore."

"I..." Element of Magic started to feel somewhat ashamed.

"I don't blame you. I know you only want me to be fine and your fear of humans is understandable. He himself said that most of these books are partially true, but also... He said something else."

"Something else?" Applejack spoke up, apparently confused.

"He said that the truth is... far worse than everything we could imagine... But he seemed so bitter when he said it. He doesn't really like his own kind, to be honest."

"So... what are we going to do?" Rarity asked, stepping from one hoof to another.

"I guess we should all forget about the incident." Fluttershy responded. "Nopony got hurt, aside from Copper Hoof's damaged muzzle."

"Well... As long as he doesn't go here, ah'm okay with such a deal." Orange Earth Pony said, smiling slightly. Meanwhile, Pinkie's smile suddenly disappeared. She knew that this case won't be so easily forgotten. She knew what Twilight is going to do, even if it's against her friends. She was too scared to see truth in Fluttershy's words.

* * *

><p>Adeon was impressed.<p>

Canterlot was quite a castle. He really couldn't suspect he'd get to see it as a guest, not as a captive. While he still couldn't get used to all those looks of terrified Canterlot officials, glaring at him in sheer terror, he kinda understood them. Celestia's propaganda was quite nicely done and was portraying mankind as a ruthless, cruel bunch. Though some of this was true, vast majority of said propaganda was... well, propagandist.

Humans as murderers. Humans as rapists(Adeon was, to put it lightly, disturbed by idea alone). Humans as plunderers, destroyers and savages. Humans as ruthless conquerors and so on. While he wasn't surprised by the fact his kind is portrayed so negatively, he was portrayed by the sheer amount of this propaganda. The posters were everywhere he went, even in fabled Canterlot.

"Your kind doesn't seem to think very positively about us." He allowed himself to comment on situation.

"I hope we can change it." Luna answered, giving a slight glare at Kaiser, trotting on Adeon's left. Albino stallion was silent all the way to Canterlot. "I think that with proper reasoning we can easily convince my sister to give you a break. Of course, so long as you'll abide to the rules."

"And by rules you mean getting closed in some reserve?" He snarked in response. Alicorn wasn't really impressed by the snark. She's managed to calmly persist all sarcastic remarks from Falcontet. Obviously, he still seemed rather unsure if the whole idea of blatantly showing up in Canterlot will work good for him.

"I don't really understand, Mr. Falcontet. While I've realized that my kind may cause a great damage to your kind, your hatred masked with those comments seem a little too much."

"Did I mention about Fillydelphia's Ark of the Covenant?" Slight smile disappeared from Adeon's previously relaxed face. "I'm one of the survivors. Let's put it bluntly, it wasn't pretty."

"You still didn't describe this... Ark. How does it work?"

"For starters, I think I should tell you, who exactly is this "Ark". It's a codename of one of unicorns who was twisted enough to massacre us with such a spell..." Adeon paused for a moment, probably for better effect. "Flintlock Knight. Rings a bell?"

"Mr. Knight?" Luna seemed genuinely surprised. "This charming gentlecolt responsible for checking on Ponyville?"

"So this is where he went then..." The man nodded to himself. "I see. Yes, the same one. He was even kind enough to introduce himself when he started battering my companions."

"Then... If he really did it, this spell had to be immensely powerful! I mean, you said that he used it to... massacre your troops, am I correct? All of them?"

"Mostly yes. He didn't even bother with ambushing us while we were trying to break through army's defense. Then... He launched them. They even looked like the original Angels of Death... Have you ever seen a depiction of angel?"

"I did. In fact, Canterlot's library contains a lot of knowledge about your kind's faith and technology. They look like the ideal of a human, correct?"

"Yes. And that's how Angels of Death look like on the surface. Initially, they're very friendly and stunningly beautiful... But when you're already charmed, they start assuming their true form. Wraiths that lack a heart or soul, they attack you and turn into frightened wreck. They take their time... And when they're finally bored with you, they proceed to melt your face off." Casual tone of Adeon only deepened Luna's initial shock. "And believe me, it's as disturbing and cheesy as it sounds."

"C-cheesy?" She almost shouted. "How can you... talk about it so... so calmly?"

"I guess it's because I've seen it and lived to tell about it." Out of nowhere, a cigarette appeared in his mouth, already lighted up. "If I hadn't seen it, but heard about it, I'd be freaking out til this very day. It was terrifying, yes, but man tends to forget such things after some time. They leave a nasty scar in one's psyche though...", he looked at two guards glaring at him without even slightest sign of approval. "Hi there, guys." He greeted two white pegasi without seeming to care about his well-being.

"Princess Luna, is this creature a captive of yours?" One of the guards asked, giving Adeon an unpleasant look.

"No, it's a representative of humans in general." She responded, calmly enduring very surprised looks. "He's here with my protectorate to negotiate a peace treaty with my sister. I do believe both sides are fed up with the conflict, at least for the time being."

"B-but, M'lady..."

"As a co-ruler of Equestria, I'd like you to allow us to proceed." Stern look of dark-maned alicorn seemed to work, as both guards stepped aside. "Well, this is it, Mr. Falcontet. Are you ready for incoming confrontation?"

"No, but I don't have enough time to prepare." He shrugged in answer, observing as giant door to the throne room opened... She was already waiting.

That's how a ponified angel would look, he thought, watching her slender and graceful body, her aurora borealis-like mane and her power, that – while invisible for a normal mortal – was giving Adeon's heart intensified heartbeat. She seemed like she was the ultimate being in Equestria, like a _Primum Mobile. _There were also those eyes, full of serenity and happiness. Adeon couldn't believe the alicorn before him was responsible for so many taken lives of his own kind.

Princess Celestia smiled gently.

"_**Welcome, child of Adam."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, there you go. Hope you liked it. Reviews are, of course, much appreciated.<strong>


	9. Flintlock Knight, The Bloodlust

**I guess it's about time to introduce people to Sigurd Remington Sr., as he does have some part in the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sigurd Remington Sr. rubbed his forehead, irritated.<p>

Just when he was more than certain that people will follow him, his idiotic nephew had to appear. Of course, just in time.

Man sighed painfully. Why did he decide to welcome him in Camp Lincoln? Did the fact that Hieronimus survived Fillydelphia decided? Perhaps he thought that having someone like him in his ranks would be appropriate? Then again, why making him his son? Well, he used to be his favorite. Obedient, efficient and creative, Hieronimus was a perfect son. Also, Sigurd could easily use his bitterness to achieve his own goals more easily.

Well, up to this moment three years ago. For some strange reason, he became a vegetarian and flatly refused killing animals for whatever reason. Nor him or his biological son, Sigurd Jr., knew about his motives and Hieronimus was too secretive to get something from him.

And now, to make things worse, he's leading this ridiculous rebel of peace-lovers. Of course, alongside Casper, the biggest opportunist in Camp Lincoln.

Casper appeared here some time ago. An intelligent smooth-talker, he quickly adapted to Camp Lincoln's society. At first he seemed rather shady, with his rather unconvincing appearance: Always dressed in black, speaking fluent Latin and using it in between English as well, not to mention his tendency to smile in a way only a true psychopath could achieve. Nevertheless, he proved himself to be an observant and working man who also happened to be quite knowledgeable in terms of pony culture which could prove vital at any minute. He also brought that Ironfist girl with him. Clumsy and apparently not very bright, but also dedicated and hard-working, even more so than Casper. She was a tough woman to boot, stopping any advances of potential admirers with precisely aimed punch or groin kick. Sigurd guessed he can trust these two, at least for the time being.

Obviously, it didn't surprised him that now those two allied with Hieronimus. They were nothing like original founders of Camp Lincoln. They were thinking it's possible to negotiate with ponies.

They didn't see Phillydelphia.

Sigurd shivered. He never was there, but he'd heard... stories. According to survivors, including Hieronimus himself... There was one unicorn pony with black cape. He called himself Flintlock Knight. He unleashed hell. Those who survived christened him "The Ark of the Covenant" for a reason. Everybody knew that movie. Should he see it in TV, Sigurd's say it's incredibly cheesy... But the fact similar things was happening here, in real life, was creeping him out.

Sigurd sighed and shifted his glare to the other side of the room. Both camps, followers of his idea and Hieronimus's idea were standing in their groups on left and right respectively. The leader of Camp Lincoln was first to start his speech about his plan. He stood up, glaring at everyone with his green, piercing eyes.

"Welcome, everyone." He started, bowing slightly. "As you probably know, I've gathered you to discuss some important matters that will decide about fate of Camp Lincoln and, by extension, our fate." He cleared his throat. "I do believe you are all knowledgeable about the plan involving attacking Ponyville, the city being the closest to us. We were cowering in fear for too long. It is time for us to advance and retake what's ours. Some of you may ask "what is the plan" or "how are we going to do it"... I'd like to inform you that Camp Lincoln is armed with enough weaponry to level a small town, just like the one we're trying to destroy. It lacks any defensive mechanisms or even something remotely resembling a militia, so taking the town in our hands should be a matter of time."

"Can I take voice...?", Hieronimus made a request. Sigurd nodded in approval. He hadn't had anything else to say really. "Thank you, Honorable Father. My name is Hieronimus Remington and I'm the one who represents the side opposite to the previous idea." The voices in the room made him shiver a little. They could follow his idea, but he needed to explain it carefully and precisely. Thankfully, he had Casper with him, who was called an expert of pony culture for a reason. "You'd ask, why would I stop you from attacking those ponies, right? Okay, let me explain it then. First things first... Why do we want to attack? Is there any legitimate reason for it? I mean, think about it for a second. Say... What is the point in attacking defenseless town? We want to make our rights go solid, right? Don't you think any negotiations will fail if we strike?" The voices started going silent. He smiled slightly and exchanged glares with Casper who only nodded in approval. "It is true that mankind was treated rather badly by the ponykind, true. I cannot argue with that. Still... Even if you're not willing to forgive, think rationally." He fell silent for a few seconds. "Do you think attacking a defenseless town will go unnoticed?" Some voices in the crowd started to seem concerned. Hieronimus smiled, everything was going smoothly so far. "Most certainly not. According to our spies in that place, Casper and Kimberly, it's a small town where everyone knows each other. Some would say "If this is a small town, why are you so concerned about this? We have the Everfree Forest to quickly hide in case something will go wrong". Yest, that is correct. However..." Stratoavis rose from his seat with a slight smile and a book in his hand. "Casper, will you be so kind?"

"_Sed utique_, Hier." The man with the glasses opened the book. "This tome here is about Equestria's myths and legends. There's an exceptionally interesting one which is directly related to Ponyville. You see, Ladies and Gentlemen, Celestia used to rule alongside her younger sister, Luna. Sadly, she was already consumed by grief and envy, so she decided to find an excuse to banish her to the Moon for one thousand years. It was still during The Great War, after they got a hang on both Sun and Moon. One day, she – Luna, that is – refused to lower the Moon. She was fed up with the fact nopony appreciated her work. Heh, jealousy runs in the veins of leaders..." Hier blinked, surprised. That wasn't the point of their plan. He looked at Sigurd Senior who, however, seemed still calm. Either he didn't catch Casper's last sentence or allowed to let it slip. A silent sigh of relief escaped from Remington's lips. "Her rebellion wasn't too long nor especially successful, so after a short while Celestia became alone with her power, able to continue the campaign against mankind without any problems... And she won, naturally. However... I missed something. As powerful as she may be, Celestia still was in need to use a weapon they both used back in time, long years ago." Man with glasses paused for a better effect. "...Elements of Harmony. Magic, Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter, Generosity and Kindness. Sounds like something that couldn't hurt the fly, right? No, not right. When combined, Elements are capable of leveling everything on this damn continent, up to and including Camp Lincoln with one strike. Now take a wild guess, where those Elements are located?"

"But isn't it just another reason to attack Ponyville?" Someone from the crowd asked. Casper only smiled slightly.

"It is quite a reason, but... Elements aren't only a weapon, a giant laser cannon. Those are also powering Equestria. What do I mean? Well, I'll give you an example. If one of the Elements, say, Element of Honesty, would die, ponies in Equestria will start turning into big fat liars. While it may sound like a good way to depower them, it's also a double-edged sword: Elements are the thing that allows Celestia to keep her mask of a benevolent ruler. Should she lose even a single Element, she'll go ballistic and the killers of said Elements will be first on her hit-list. Say... Would you like to be target by an angry alicorn with almost god-like powers?" Silence. "I don't think I'd like to be too. Do you get it? If we attack Ponyville, chances are one of the Elements will suffer in one way or another. This will mean, Celestia will come here personally, disregarding the fact she has no control over the Everfree Forest. She will find us, roast us and go on murderous rampage, roasting every single human she'll find." Silence. Casper smiled. "I'm done here. It's your decision, Ladies and Gentlemen. I shall behave accordingly to your decision, but, as a voice of independent reason, I beg you to stop and think about it." He bowed and left the stage. Hieronimus smiled. There's no way rebels will now try to attack Ponyville. Kimberly smiled as well and gave him thumbs up.

Now, Fluttershy will be safe.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Welcome, Child of Adam.<strong>_" Celestia greeted Adeon with slight smile on her muzzle. _**"You can leave."**_ She instructed guards. Both armored pegasi seemed concerned, but obeyed the order of Princess regardless and left the throne room. "_**Take a seat, if you wish to."**_, she said.

"I'd prefer standing, if it's okay." He responded. Luna knew exactly why does he want to stand. He was paranoid, afraid of the fact that she may do something the moment he'll lower his guard down.

To be honest, young dark-maned alicorn was quite anxious about it as well.

"_**It's not a problem at all. I understand you may feel a little... tense in this place." **_She responded, trotting to another part of the room. "**_I am interested why are you here though. From what I've heard, you are mankind's representative, correct?"_**

"Indeed, Your Majesty."

"_**Oh, just call me by my name. It'll be easier for us to communicate."**_

"If this is your wish, Miss Celestia." Adeon seemed to go even paler than he was just minutes ago.

"Sister, Kaiser informed me that you gave the order to attack Adeon's camp on Ponyzona Desert." Luna decided to butt in to the conversation. "I demand an explanation."

"_**It's a standard procedure, Luna. Humans are considered the greatest threats to ponykind, even bigger than Spirit of Chaos himself." **_Smile on Celestia's muzzle vanished. "_**To be honest, I'm rather disappointed that you decided to trust human over your own sister." **_That statement was harsh, even Adeon had to admit it.

"He has no reason to lie nor does he have any bad intentions. He could kill me at any time if this would be his wish." Luna responded, her eyes shrinking a little bit. Red-headed man mentally sighed with relief. Yes, that was true. He could kill her, of course. She could have almost god-like powers, but physically she was just an another pony. How long would he live after that and how would that benefit him or mankind in general was another story.

"Can I ask as why exactly are we considered the greatest threat to ponykind?" He allowed himself to make some simple gestures. "The history says that you are the one to attack us first." Luna seemed surprised by such a direct approach. Way to mess up your situation, she thought, concerned.

"_**Indeed. Year 2012, marked by many humans as the end of their world. We, however, attacked out of necessity. Ponykind was viewed by mankind as a food at worst and means of entertainment at best. We are sentient beings, human. How do you call it? Slavery?"**_

"Why didn't you try to talk to the President? I'm more than sure that both sides of conflict could find a peaceful solution."

"_**We tried. As a result, the following massacre of ponies in place that used to be called Canada took place. Causalities were counted up in tens of thousands, Child of Adam. This is your so-called diplomacy."**_

"So you decided to follow the path of the miserable creatures we are?" Slight mockery could be heard in Adeon's voice. "What is the point?"

"_**We could kill or be killed, Child of Adam. There was no third option... After that, after Equestria had been established and United States of America ceased to exist, I gave the remaining humans an option to surrender and build their own country. There would be no aggression from our side. However, your ancestors decided to keep on fighting." **_Celestia smiled slightly. "**_This is the story, Child of Adam. You decided to become our greatest enemy, our salt in the eye, dagger in the back, fly in the soup, thorn in our side... We had no choice."_**

"I'll give you credit, I don't know anyone that even remotely tolerates your methods. However, there are some of us who know that dragging this out will end fatally for mankind and can take its own effect on ponykind as well." Adeon started making gestures yet again. "If it wasn't for Princess Luna, we probably would've never been able to make any diplomatic contact."

"_**I see... What do you want then, Child of Adam? A free place for your kind to rest in peace, free of cruelties of war?"**_

"Kinda." Out of nowhere, the small green flame appeared in the window, flying to Celestia and forming into scroll. "Wha...?" Adeon seemed perplexed.

"_**Oh, forgive me. This is a report of my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. They have top priority, but I do believe it won't take me long to answer it." **_Ruler of Equestria opened the scroll magically and started reading. As she was looking through the text, her smile was getting wider and wider. "_**An... interesting report. Very interesting report. Well, I guess I need to rethink your proposition, Child of Adam. I shall arrange a room for you to rest."**_

"Thank you, Your Ma... I mean, Miss Celestia. I'm honored." Adeon bowed slightly.

"_**My personal guards will escort you." **_The moment she said those words, armored pegasi appeared in the room. "_**Escort Child of Adam to the Room Number Three." **_Both guards nodded and one of them opened the door for Adeon while the second one stayed behind his back. The three left the throne room, leaving only royal sisters.

"_**Funny thing happened, Lulu..." **_Celestia said, addressing younger alicorn by her affectionate nickname. "_**Just the moment this human here proclaims that his kind wishes to end the conflict, I get the letter from Twilight. In this letter she says that human was in the Ponyville recently and, what's the most interesting, did something to Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness."**_

"...What do you mean by "did something"?" Luna asked cautiously.

"_**According to Twilight's report, Fluttershy's mind was warped beyond any kinds of imagination. She's also afraid that all of her friends had been influenced by this human..." **_Slight smile appeared on Celestia's muzzle. "_**That one incident makes the whole diplomatic talk... somewhat shady-looking, dear sister."**_

"Wh-what?"

"_**I really can't believe you were so eager to believe a human of all things around." **_Smile vanished almost instantly. "_**I am disappointed in you, Luna. One would think your banishment to the Moon learned you a lesson."**_

"Adeon himself stated that humans are different. He clearly said that some of them wish to settle down for good. I'm more than certain that..."

"_**Be quiet, foalish filly." **_For a brief moment, Luna stared at her older sister with disbelief and utter shock.

"...How... How did you call me?" She growled, slightly bending forwards. The mocking smile appeared on Celestia's face yet again. "Where did you take him?"

"_**Oh, don't worry, little one. He won't go anywhere..." **_Celestia chuckled quietly. _**"As for you... We'll need to find some kind of a... punishment."**_

* * *

><p><em>Slight frown appeared on Flintlock's muzzle when he saw Sweetie Belle several days later. <em>

_Despite Nurse Redheart's efforts, everything seemed pointless. Little unicorn was getting progressively worse and worse. Everyone was grim. He could see her sister, Element of Generosity literally crying her eyes out over her currently unconscious sister. _

_He could save her. He had an antidote. _

_Save her? Why should he? He couldn't think it better! Now, at cost of one filly, he'll be able to track down hundreds of humans. Hundreds of beasts he'll be more than willing to slaughter. _

_Sadly, the process of her death was slow. The poison was specifically designed to make its victim feel the worst of the tortures. Than, one week before an end, it will stop to give the poor sap some time to bid his farewell. Of course, ponies weren't supposed to know about such a death. Their only cause of death could be an old age._

_So far up until now. _

_It was a cleverly designed poison. Giving its victim a false sense of hope, it would take her life at the moment's notice whenever it feels like it, furthering the grief and mourning. _

_Flintlock had to admit, mankind was a creative bunch. Too bad it was the reason they'll fall into pits of oblivion. _

_He had almost everything he needed. It was tempting to speed up the process, but he didn't want to leave any marks. He had to be patient. He'd been waiting over three years since that truce declared by mankind leaders and Celestia. One week or two won't make any difference to him. _

_The time of cleansing had finally come._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that took longer than I thought it will. Here you go and I hope you'll like it.<strong>


	10. Turning point

**Let's go further then. Enjoy and watch what will happen now.**

* * *

><p>Adeon couldn't really blame Luna.<p>

He was aware that such a thing might happen. Of course it would happen. He wandered into dragon's den, Canterlot, the very origin of hatred directed towards human race.

Luna wasn't involved in this, he was more than certain. He could bet he was surprised too. After all, she said he'll be safe here. The word of Princess should be more than enough to provide him enough immunity.

She was gullible for such an ancient being.

Adeon couldn't help but laugh at the hopelessness of this whole situation. Here he was, caged in some darkened room without windows, the proud leader of Ponyzona rebels in Camp Oppenheimer. He briefly wondered if the Camp in question still stands intact. Or perhaps Celestia's forces had already floored it with all of its citizens. Men, women, children, old men, everything that used to be theirs. Things they've barely acquired on this unforgiving scorching desert now were lost forever, alongside its owners.

He wasn't entirely sure why did he ended up here though. Why not killing him on the spot? He was the leader of humans. One of the many, true, but still. Perhaps they wanted to make him an example? Execute him during some public show trial? Yes, that could work. That was so like Celestia.

He smiled grimly. Of course. This will be the way he'll end his life. As a prisoner, denied even those symbolic last rites.

"I wonder how Luna's doing...", he thought, looking through the window.

* * *

><p>Luna was furious.<p>

Why did she choose to trust her insane, power-hungry sister? Hasn't that imprisonment in the moon taught her anything? Apparently not, as she was now imprisoned yet again. This time, to add insult to injury, her very own room became the cage.

The point was that similar history had already happened to Luna. That one time, over one thousand years ago, when she was still Nightmare Moon. Driven by spite and hatred, she turned her back at her older sister, refusing to lower the Moon, for eternity.

She couldn't say that she didn't deserved the punishment. She almost destroyed the whole Equestria – and by proxy, almost the whole world – because of her own selfish desires. She was actually surprised when Celestia decided to forgive her and instead of banishing her yet again, she lifted the curse of Nightmare Moon with the help of Elements of Harmony.

However, Celestia used to be a harsh, unforgiving alicorn. She was very, very fixated on making a short work of humans. Luna wasn't certain why, but it was terrifying her rather big time. She started behaving like that about one year after initiating the First War with humans, back in 2012. They weren't the opposition to defeat, but rather the cockroaches to crush.

Still, it wasn't an excuse for her actions. Why was she acting like that now? Why Twilight was behaving so... erratically?

Younger princess didn't know. All she could do for the time being was to watch and grief.

* * *

><p>"You did WHAT?"<p>

"Fluttershy, calm down." Twilight responded, looking through the papers. "All I did was informing Princess about our local inconvenience."

"Inconvenience? Is that how you call other sentient beings now?" Fluttershy was furious. Lavender unicorn has never seen her friend being so angry. She, however, had no need to panic nor make any countermeasures. She made the right decision. Now Princess will come here and help them out bring her friends out of the trance that human did to them. "Are you even listening to me?" Yellow pegasus asked, this time her voice lowering a bit.

"Of course I do. I'm just... so busy with this work, y'know?"

"You don't have anything to do, Twilight. You said so yesterday."

"R-really?" Twilight gulped quietly. "Ehehe, I've probably forgotten about those..."

"You forgetting about work? That's a bad lie."

"Come on, Fluttershy. You know that I'm afraid. Isn't it obvious?"

"I was telling you over and over again that there is nothing to be afraid about. He's gone, Twilight. He specifically said that he's not going to return here."

"That's what he said to you."

"Yes. Humans don't know how to use the magic, Twilight. He didn't make anything to my mind, let alone minds of girls. He didn't even get to see them."

"You can never be sure, Fluttershy. Our knowledge about humans is still very limited. Besides, if he came from the Everfree Forest, he's even more suspicious. You are aware of the fact that Princesses have no power over the Everfree Forest, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then, if that's the case, perhaps he did something to your mind even before your so-called relationship started." Fluttershy sighed.

"I guess discussing this with you has no real sense..." She muttered, turning to leave. "When will the Princess arrive?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I see. Thank you, Twilight." With those words, yellow pegasus left the library.

* * *

><p><em>Flintlock Knight chuckled quietly. About time he was behind those fools. Just in time, just in time. He could now test his new spell he made specially for them. For those... monsters. Beasts. Abominations. <em>

_He tested it out some time ago, on human hostages Princess's forces caught some time ago. The results were... spectacular. The spell was specifically designed to be usable only on humans. It reflected their primal fears and griefs, turning them into powerful weapon, able to destroy one's face in a matter of seconds. It was a bloody, dirty death and there was absolutely nothing glorious in it. _

_Flintlock was in an ecstasy. This is it! The weapon that will let him finally exact his revenge, everything under the watchful eye of Princess. The spell that will not only kill, but will also demoralize them. The ultimate answer. Finally. FINALLY! _

_Flintlock smiled slightly. They were still pushing through Celestia's forces. Thankfully, they didn't notice a single pony in a black cape sneaking behind their lines. They didn't want to or perhaps they were so full of themselves that they didn't consider him a threat? _

_He was more than willing to prove them wrong. _

_The spell was very simple and invoked one of primal fears: The one of one's face removal. He enhanced the effect so it become more than just a mere illusionist trick and leave a scar in others' psyche. The scar that won't heal so easily, if at all. _

_Closer and closer. The spell required eye contact to work, but projectiles it was emitting were attracting its targets with their exceptional beauty. Flintlock studied enough about mankind's culture to know what do they consider the ideal of woman or man. "The Ghosts" - That's how he called them – were charming their targets and when humans were absolutely unable to counteract against them, they were starting turning into the very worst of the nightmares. Horrible, repulsive creatures made only to penetrate through one's soul and eat it from the inside out, just like parasites devouring their victim. _

_Flintlock chuckled at the resemblance. How amusing. To think humans will end with such a cruel, agonizing death. On the other hand, there were those brief moments of wondering... Is he doing a good thing? Isn't he freeing them from agony of everyday life, giving them an escape from their fight for survival?_

_Those were the times when Flintlock was smiling in rather strange way... And after minute-two minute thinking he was already settled with his decision. There is nothing after death. There's only overwhelming despair that shakes the core of one's very soul and leaves it ravaged. There was something entertaining in knowing that and Flintlock was well aware of that. _

_He was getting closer and closer. It was time to make them pay for all the atrocities they've committed. He won't find his rest until the whole mankind will be wiped out of the planet, or at least, of the Equestria. Now, he was able to do so. The victory here, in Phillydelphia, will be only one of the giant leaps. He would need to make many of them. Many. _

_Closer. Closer. It was exciting... So very exciting. To think he'll now end their lives with one properly aimed spell. Hundreds of humans, with their faces melted into nothingness. So... interesting. _

_They were attacking relentlessly. They had nothing to lose, so why should they bother with defense? Oh, such a mistake... The very last in their lives. _

_Flintlock focused on spell's essence. It was the most important part of spellcasting. If he won't put enough effort into it, the spell will disappear, rendering him defenseless and powerless to make another one. If he, however, uses too much of his power, it may become unstable and affect his allies or himself. The last thing he'd like to feel was his own creations melting his own face. The price was high, but the reward was even higher. The smell of fear, agony and death was fueling him for so long. The revenge was everything he had right now. No family, no friends, false smiles around at his place of work... Perhaps only Princess showed him any sign of affection. _

_Yes, that would be correct. If there was anything that allowed him to survive so long without going insane, then it would be his devotion to Princess Celestia's mission. She was very determined to eliminate human element from Equestria, once and for all. It was truly a difficult task, to watch over your subjects and be sure they'll be safe. It was true she was sometimes struggling, trying to ignore all those bureaucrats trying to hinder Equestria's process in domination over mankind, all those fat stallions who were saying that peace will help this country._

_Liars, consumed by greed. Liars. Traitors..._

_No, no, no. He couldn't think like that. Equestria was good. Its inhabitants were also good. They had their... faults and sins on their consciences, but they were good. Unlike mankind... Mankind. They were his target, his goal. _

_They had to be destroyed. Destroyed. Destroyed. Destroyed. Destroyed! Destroyed! Destroyed! Destroyed! DESTROYED! __**DEEESTROOYEEEDD!**_

* * *

><p>Hieronimus hadn't been smoking cigarettes for a long time.<p>

The man coughed. He wasn't used to smoking. He was using them only as a stress reliever, nothing else. This time he needed one: Camp Lincoln was boiling in cloud of arguments and accusations.

The last thing we need is to divide ourselves, he thought grimly, looking at the Ponyville from the hill. The city of ponies was now asleep, unaware of possible threat hanging around. The threat of humans.

Remington was worried. Sure, Sigurd's plan to assault Ponyville has been stopped, but who knows for how long? Also, will he actually stop? He seemed to be reasonable, but who knows what is he thinking...

He accidentally thought about Fluttershy. How is she doing? Does she have any problems because of him? If yes, how big those problems are? His kind was considered mostly taboo for most ponies: They were a scary myth and nothing else... And now, out of nowhere, a human appeared in the middle of Equestria's most important – at least according to Casper – city.

In best scenario, everyone will forget about this incident. In worst scenario, Camp Lincoln may as well cease to exist right now.

"Hey... Hier." He heard Sigurd's Jr. voice behind his back and turned around. His non-blood brother looked worried. "Can we... talk?"

"Sure. Go ahead and sit here." The man nodded and placed himself next to Hieronimus.

"That's this city we were going to attack?" He asked.

"Yeah. We were." Hier puffed another cloud of smoke. Those were some bad cigarettes. "This is madness, Sigurd. How are we supposed to keep on living if we keep arguing between each other?"

"Well, it was partially your fault. You were the one who opposed Pops."

"We don't have any other choice. Seriously." Another puff of smoke. "Look at us. We have weapons, but that's all we've got. We won't get anything from invading Ponyville, unless pissing Celestia off is something we're striving for."

"Dude, this sarcasm isn't funny."

"Because the situation itself is rather bleak..." Hier hesitated for a moment. "I've been there."

"Where?"

"In Ponyville." Long silence.

"Why didn't you tell sooner...?"

"Because I'd got creamed as a mole working for ponies." Hieronimus responded grimly. "I was under care of Element of Kindness."

"...Hier... I mean, seriously?" Sigurd seemed flustered.

"Yeah."

"...So, this is a reason you don't want us to attack Ponyville?"

"Partially, yes."

"...Uh...You love her or what?" Sigurd's statement surprised Hieronimus so much he thought he'd choke on his own cigarette.

"What are you, crazy?" He snapped, still surprised. "What kind of stupid assumption is that?"

"Weirder things were happening here, man... But yeah, you've got a point. Sorry, that was stupid from my side."

"Incredibly stupid... But that's not the topic I wanted to talk about. What did I say about Fluttershy?"

"Who? Oh, you mean that Kindness thing... Well, you said something about being under care."

"Exactly, Sigurd. Exactly. Not an imprisonment, but a care." Remington threw away the cigarette. "They didn't do anything to me. In fact, I've been nursed back to health after Celestia's guards mauled me at the edge of the Everfree Forest. You've never been wondering where I've been for so long?"

"Casper said you can be everywhere. You know, what with your spirit of rebellion or whatever he called it... Weird shit anyway."

"Yeah, so typical of him..." Hier grumbled, but a slight smile appeared on his face. "Would you believe if I told you that this place had never been affected by war? It's calm and peaceful, so full of live and joy... Unlike everything we've got here."

"That does sound somewhat... uh, you know..."

"I know. Rebellious. I really don't care, Sigurd. I'm sick of this fuckin' war. We're doing nothing but killing or dying while our lives run on steroids through our lifetime, taking away most of life's pleasures and its good sides. Don't you think it would be awesome to finally settle on in someplace nice? Get out of those woods and find a quiet place to live."

"Well... Now that you portray it like that... It is somewhat... I mean... I dunno."

"You still want to fight, Sigurd? Have you seen Phillydelphia? Melted faces, tons of rotting corpses, stench of death and agony floating over battlefield... I've been there. I've been there and survived, because I ran away at the moment they appeared. I ran away... I'm running through all my life: Since my childhood I have been running away from responsibility, hard work and pretty much everything. I'm tired, Sigurd. I really had enough. I want everyone to just calm the fuck down and find some consensus of sorts!" He became silent for a moment. "Eh... I've experienced more warmness from a single pony than from my entire kin. Funny, don't you think?"

"Hier, I... Dude, I didn't know... Seriously..."

"If you want to back out, I'm not going to stop you. If you want to join my cause, however... Do so." A long silence finally interrupted by... revolver's click? Hieronimus turned back to see barrel of Sigurd Sr.'s revolver.

"Well, well, well." The man smiled slightly. Just seconds later, his followers surrounded Hieronimus and Sigurd Jr.'s place. "It is true that I've been distrusting you, but I've never thought you'd gone so far as to betray us."

"Father, but Hier's..." Sigurd Jr. wanted to interrupt, but seeing the barrel now aiming at his face, he quickly went silent.

"Be quiet. I shall deal with you later. As for you..." Revolver came back to Hier's face. "Casper told us that you're somewhat shady, but we assumed it's just one of his pranks. Since he, however, pleaded to check it out, I decided to spy on you for some time... And guess what? Your so-called friend was right." Sigurd Sr. chuckled quietly. "We shall dispose of you once we're done with Ponyville. It's obvious there's no threat to our troops out there."

"You're mistaken. I wasn't lying." Hier responded. Casper...? But why...?

"We shall see about that... I still wonder, why did you decided to betray your own kind? Was it something you have seen in ponies? Were you simply tired of this place where we were feeding you, taking care of you and giving you home? Perhaps we'll never get to know that." Sigurd turned to two of his men. "Take that trash and my son to the prison."

* * *

><p>Celestia landed gracefully just meters before the Everfree Forest. She was waiting here for her two agents who were infiltrating Camp Lincoln ever since. According to Flintlock Knight, he managed to provoke them into a small fight in between each other which resulted in a small divide. They were now preparing themselves for marching out of the Everfree Forest, trying to demolish Ponyville.<p>

Not on Princess's watch.

Two human silhouettes appeared at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Celestia recognized them immediately, those were the forms her agents assumed while infiltrating Camp Lincoln. The one on the left was female with short blonde hair, blue eyes and with considerable bust, clothed in white t-shirt, camo pants and combat boots. The one on the right was male, with short brown hair, watery eyes and glasses flashing ominously, dressed in black.

Celestia smiled slightly.

"_**Welcome back, my little ponies." **_She said to them. The man with glasses bowed.

"_Mea voluptas..._ Your Majesty." Flintlock Knight responded, smiling as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, there you go. It took me some time to finish, but here you go, it's all fine and dandy. :) Read, enjoy and make reviews!<strong>


	11. Sweetie Belle, The End

**I think it was fairly obvious that Casper = Flintlock, but scratch that, let's go on. I shall try end this story in the next five chapters. Be ready...**

* * *

><p>Hieronimus sighed. Clink that he and Sigurd currently resided was more than uncomfortable. Then again, Camp Lincoln never actually liked its traitors.<p>

Traitors. This word echoed in Remington's head and didn't want to fall silent. Plural. He accidentally got Sigurd into this and now this was going to haunt him for days and days.

Unless they'll kill them fast. The problem is, they won't. Ponyville is likely armed and ready to welcome Camp Lincoln's forces just fine, turning an easy plunder into mass slaughter. So many men will die today, only because some moron decided to disregard his warnings.

Hier's thoughts shifted back to Casper. Why did he betray him and Sigurd? Did he do so on his own? Was forced to? Does it really matter right now?

Hieronimus Remington cocked it up so hard it's not even remotely funny. He failed to save Fluttershy, Sigurd and, last but not least, himself.

On the other hand, it was finally time to pay for his own mistakes in life. All lives he had taken now will return to him as a killing blow. Too bad he'll take Sigurd with him, the only person he could trust right now. His adoptive father was an utter bastard, his seemingly best friend betrayed him, his second best friend was jailed with him and the one pony he decided to trust may die in span of next two days.

Wonderful.

* * *

><p>"Princess Celestia!" Twilight was euphoric, seeing that majestic alicorn descending from the skies as an ultimate defender against demonic threat of mankind. This time, she decided to fly to Ponyville on her own which was an unusual thing to see. The entire population of Ponyville was watching, interested. The small carriage pulled by her guards was flying in some distance from her own and landed on Ponyville's main square. It seemed to be a cage of some sorts, but it was covered with black material, so its insides were still unknown to all observers.<p>

"_**Welcome, my little ponies."**_ She responded to her student, smiling slightly. "_**I received your letter, Twilight, and I decided to appear here as fast as possible."**_

"We appreciate your concern, Princess." Lavender unicorn bowed. "There's been terrible things happening here."

"_**Of what sorts?"**_

"Well, the first and most serious is Fluttershy's case. She still thinks that human she had encountered was innocent. Ridiculous, don't you think, Princess?" Twilight giggled nervously.

"_**Where is she now?"**_

"I asked her to stay in library for a while and she, rather surprisingly for me, decided to stay and not cause any problems." Celestia nodded slowly. She was more than aware that humans aren't even remotely able to use magic, but perhaps she could use it as a part of the propaganda, allowing her to portray them in even worse light than before.

Currently, she sent both Flintlock and Copper to go back to Camp Lincoln so they can check on humans' preparations to attack Ponyville. According to Flintlock, after jailing the man he used as a scapegoat, humans' leader began an all-out attack that will give him either death or glory.

Pitiful fools.

How are they going to rival her power? She, on her own, would be more than enough to...

Celestia shook her head. No, no, you'd been going through this. Never make a first strike, regardless of your opponent. Only counters and retaliates. Never, ever. You want to keep your mask of the benevolent leader on. You are the benevolent leader after all. Of course, of course...

On the other hand, you've just closed your younger sister in Canterlot's library for unspecified amount of time. Before that, you banished her to the Moon. Are you sure you're doing what should you do? Is it this war dragging for too long?

No... No, certainly not. Flintlock said that humans need to be purged. Why would he lie to her? She was his "Beloved Mistress" after all. He had his reasons and those were pretty solid reasons...

"Princess?" Twilight's voice woke her up. Celestia looked around nervously. "You seem... off."

"_**Oh, please forgive me, I was lost in thought."**_ She responded almost automatically, smiling with some difficulty. She needed to forget about her moment of weakness.

The moment she thought humans can be redeemed.

* * *

><p><em>Sweetie Belle felt better. <em>

_It was already one week since that terrible incident with Mosin Nagant. The torture she was put through was more than excruciating, but slowly, day after day, it started wearing out. _

_Partially._

_While her body was healing back, her mind and soul were not. She was having bad dreams, nightmares even: The same pony with a skull instead of normal head, calling her name. Each vision had the nightmarish stallion calling her louder and louder. There was also that awful stench coming from him. He smelt like... death. _

_Little filly knew something's ending. The world started losing its colors, the voices of her friends became obnoxious, everything lost its meaning. Currently, only her sister meant anything. Rarity... Why didn't Sweetie Belle tell her the truth? She wasn't certain why. Perhaps she didn't want to scare her with something that maybe isn't harmless. And now, apparently, everything was alright..._

_Except it wasn't. _

_She trotted down to Carousel Boutique, expecting to see Rarity here. Much to her surprise, her older sister wasn't in her place of work. Strange, she was here always. Sweetie Belle knew this, as she was coming in fairly often, usually interrupting her work. Where could she be? _

_Sweetie Belle's eyes closed for a moment, but she opened them again rapidly. She had seen... scary things. She didn't want to close eyes, not anymore. There were... terrible things out there. In the land, where sun never rises and moon never appears, in the land where there's only despair and darkness. _

_She felt her time is running out. She needed to do something... To let Rarity know what happened. _

_Sweetie Belle stumbled. She was alone, leaving this world slowly and without any delay. She really needed to find something to write on. She managed to roll out the fabric and put some on the desk. _

_Now, what should she write? The first thing that came to her mind was an apology. Of course. Since she didn't tell her, Rarity never got to know what happened. _

_Twilight was teaching all unicorns in Ponyville how to summon a pen or pencil in case something needs to be reported. She said that this small skill may come in handy when a need arise. Sweetie Belle couldn't suspect it'll be today. _

_Her eyes started closing again. No, she cannot close them now. She needs to focus, to write something. She needs... to write something. At least some laconic words. _

_Each letter was a misery for her soul and mind. After writing down "I'm", she stumbled once more and fell on the ground, shaking like in fever. Little filly, however, somehow managed to get up one more time. One last time so she can finish the sentence._

_She kept on writing. Lifting the pencil with magic with all the might she had remaining, she managed to write down "sorry, big" before stumbling one more time and falling for good. She, however, still hadn't finished her job. She needed to end the sentence at least. At least..._

"_sis"._

* * *

><p>"Do you have any cigarettes?" Hieronimus asked the guard. The man armed with old rifle remembering the times of second world war nodded and took a pack from his jeans's pocket.<p>

"Here you go. Take all of them, dude, since they're likely the last ones in your life." He responded, throwing the cigarettes to the cell. "As for myself, I don't even really smoke, I found those once when I was salvaging through some ruins nearby."

"Thanks." Remington smiled slightly and lighted one of them. "Want some?" He asked Sigurd.

"No, maybe later... Maybe later."

"Your will." Hier hid the pack in his trousers' pocket. "You may have no second chance to light a smoke though."

"I know... But... Somehow, I don't feel like..."

"Like it's a right thing to do? There's nothing other we can do really." Remington puffed a cloud of smoke. "Sorry for dragging you into this."

"Not your fault. I mean, I just was there... Though I wanted to help... I think."

"Listen to me, Sigurd. If they'll let you atone, choose to do so instead of dying stupidly. I don't want to have you on my conscience too, it would be a little too much to bear."

"What do you mean?" Hieronimus Remington chuckled quietly.

"I used to be a bastard, a bastard as bad as your father." He responded, puffing another cloud of smoke. "I had my reasons to be as such, but then I realized that I'm just a psychopathic cretin, one of the many."

"Wha...? What do you...?"

"You'd never got to known about Hieronimus Remington's true story. How about I shed some light on it, eh?" Another puff of smoke. "You'll see why I hate mankind so fuckin' much. Why do I hate myself."

"...Okay, gimme one." Sigurd lighted the cigarette and almost instantly coughed. He wasn't used to tobacco.

"So, where should I start...?" Hieronimus pretended he's thinking deeply about said problem. "As you probably know, I'm not from here. I'm hailing from Phillydelphia area which was my home for quite a long time. My name back then used to be different from my current one, but I don't want to remind it to myself. Too many bad memories. Anyway, I used to hate ponykind too. Or no, maybe not hate. "Hate" is a strong word. I disliked them for what they did to us, true, but never was really concerned with them. Me and my family were content enough with our current life. It wasn't easy, true, but we were hanging on. It was a small village near Phillydelphia where everyone helped each other. A strange thing, you know? People helping each other are extremely rare nowadays. Not that they were more common back in days of our glory. A little bit like Arcadia, the land of peace and happiness. My mother died on some disease when I was ten, so me and my father had to feed my younger brother and sister. We were still doing pretty fine though. Everything was fine and dandy up until Fillydelphia Massacre. Some time before it, rebels came to our village and convinced us that we should overthrow ponies and retake what's ours. We believed it's possible. Imagine that... Humans who don't have any heavy weaponry with them, no access to magic of any sort and our severely handicapped. We still believed that it's possible to fight and win. We were naive, Sigurd, so naive it's not even funny. We came with them. What were we expecting, I do not know. Glory? Treasures? Freedom? We've already had two of those and yet we decided that we don't have enough. We are a very greedy race, Sigurd. Look at us, what was the first thing we did after establishing civilization? We started taking everything from the world. The more, the better. Eh, but I'm going offtopic." Another puff of smoke. "So, we decided to test our luck against them. Guess how it went." Long silence.

"Horribly wrong, I guess?" Sigurd said after a while.

"Bingo. You know, the name "Phillydelphia Massacre" gives the picture, doesn't it?" Hieronimus chuckled. "Guess where I've been during that time? Away, running like a pansy, afraid of death and willing to leave my family and my friends to die in the sand. Kinda sad when you think about it."

"But... Why?"

"Because I was scared shitless. That's the only reason, Sigurd." Slight smile on Hier's face vanished. "I abandoned them because I was afraid I'm going to die. Simple as that. Nobody wants to die, or am I mistaken?" Sigurd didn't respond. "So, I watched from afar. At first it seemed we're going to win against all odds. Then... Ark of the Covenant decided that enough is enough. I could only watch as, one after another, my father and everyone who could carry a weapon, died slow, painful, gory and agonizing death via facemelting. Ghosts of the Ark couldn't get me from that distance, but I could still see all the details. First your face twists into image of horror. You're too terrified to even run away. You just stand there and scream until your voice can't take it anymore. Then, Ghosts are going to have their field day with you. First, your eyes start boiling. Then, after they turn into white goo, your cheeks turn snow white and bloody red, in that order. Of course, they're also collapse further into insides of your melting skull. Your jaw gets exposed as your mouth and its surroundings dissolve into nothingness. You still keep screaming, but your voice's getting weaker and weaker, to the point of being awfully pathetic. And finally, after you know your body can't take it anymore, you fall on the ground and never get up. You won't even get a normal death. It's not even a murder, Sigurd. It's a humiliation beyond any belief." Hieronimus sighed. "It wasn't the end though. The worst would come in no time." Puff of smoke. "After rebels got thrashed by Ark of the Covenant and Celestia's forces, ponykind invaded our camps near Phillydelphia. In those there were people incapable of fighting. Women, children, old people, disabled. Utterly defenseless against Ark's deviations. I could see it on ponies' faces that only some of them were out for our blood. The others... The others seemed reluctant to attack women and children. How chivalrous of them, no?" Hier chuckled quietly. "Sadly... Ark seemed to command them. The first I've seen in him is that he hates our kind. Hates it even more than I do now. He was outright repulsed. He looked at us in contempt, in some kind of unstoppable rage that was tamed only by the delightful fact he's going to watch our agony. He chose two kids: My brother, back then only nine years old and his friend, one year later. He then said "Entertain us. Fight." They were confused, Sigurd. Nobody ever told them to fight, they never had heard about such a thing. We were living peacefully up until then... So, they were forced to fight each other... The friend of my brother asked "Why and how?" In response, Ark called another two kids to step in. Then, he, without any warning, impaled the first one with his horn and burned the face of the second one to ashes while saying "That's how and that's why". The whole camp fell silent. Both men and ponies were stuck in terror for a couple of minutes before Ark said "We don't have all day, children". He didn't even give them any weapons. They were forced to kill each other with bare hands. Ten year-olds, Sigurd." Puff of smoke. "So... They did. They were like scared animals, afraid of that strange unicorn pony whom eyes seemed like they could kill on sight... And... After a long-hour battle, when my brother punched the living hell of his recent friend until he stopped moving... Everything because he was afraid. He killed his best friends, abandoned all of his ideals just so he can live. I'd do the same on his place. Guess how Ark rewarded him?" Long silence.

"He killed him?" Sigurd guessed.

"Even better: He allowed him to kill everyone else in the camp." Another puff of smoke. "Should he decline killing someone, Ark made a short work of the victim, turning his or her face into ashes and dust. Now guess, how many people could be in this camp...?" Another moment of silence. Sigurd didn't have the courage to guess this one. "Exactly two hundred and fifty seven. Two hundred and fifty seven women, children and old men that were destined to die because some batshit insane fucker decided so." The thing that was so amazing – or terryfing – in Hieronimus' monologue is that his tone and voice didn't even slightly change. "He stabbed two hundred and fifty seven women, children and old men, up to and including his own family... My family. Then, he stabbed himself when everyone but everyone was dead. He didn't want anyone to suffer a death from Ark's hooves and horn. I'd had enough back then. I had no choice but to get the hell out of there and find some new place to live... While trying to forget. Back then, when I was younger and even more of a cretin I am now, I thought that ponies are responsible for this. I despised them back then. I wanted them to die... I was a little like your father, Sigurd." Puff of smoke, yet another one. "I was wandering for an entire year, trying to do my best and survive. That's when I arrived to The Everfree Forest. Do you remember? It was about... four years ago?"

"Huh... Now that you mention it..."

"I was that thin wreck of a man with eyes running back and forth." Hier smiled slighly. "Your father decided to take care of me. He taught me one important thing back then. How to kill viciously and without any remorse? He thought he'll make a perfect cold-blooded killer of me: I survived Phillydelphia, so I had to hate ponies with burning passion, right? Indeed, I did. I was so blind I helped him make a poison he could later use against them. I knew this and that about poison substances, I lived in a place where scorpions were fairly common sight. Alongside Camp Lincoln's so called scientists, we invented something we decided to call... Mosin Nagant." Long moment of silence. "It was the time I asked about this inscription in Latin on my arm. It says "Hope is the mother of fools". Yeah, that's what I thought. That's what I still think... However, I could never suspect that Mosin Nagant will become so... powerful. I've been once wandering through the woods when I saw her." Puff of smoke. "A pony. Dead pony, to be precise. The poison did its job and her corpse was so twisted... So full of agony and suffering... It reminded me about things I saw in Phillydelphia. That's when I realized that I do not hate the ponykind. The only thing I hated was one single pony, known also as The Ark of The Covenant. From that day forward, I was on my way to become a man you know today. End." Hieronimus threw away the cigarette.

"Hier... I mean..."

"No worries. You'll say you didn't know about my plans and everything will be fine and dandy."

"I'm not leaving you here, bro. You maybe were a dickhead, but it's already done."

"How honorable of you. This'll get you killed, but suit yourself." Hier chuckled.

"Charming relationship you've got here." Casper said from outside the cell, smiling slightly. Kimberly was alongside him.

"You, you motherf-" Sigurd almost jumped to man with glasses' throat, but Casper managed to evade the attack.

"Calm your horses, Sigurd. I'm not here to mock you. I'm here to help you. Me and Kim, actually."

"W-what?" Hieronimus was surprised.

"I know what you're thinking. Dude, I was forced to do so. Your father's completely off his rocker."

"Tell me something I don't know." Remington snarked in response. "Still... Do you really expect me to believe you?"

"I know it kinda shook the very core of our friendship, Hier. I'm sorry for that. But..." Suddenly, in Casper's hand a key to their cell appeared. "I have my ways of getting you out of here."

* * *

><p>"So... You want to see me executed before your subjects." Adeon sighed at Celestia's remark. "Fine. It's not like I'm having any other alternative, right?"<p>

"_**Indeed, Child of Adam." **_Alicorn responded, smiling slightly. "_**I doubt you'll forgive me**_. _**I... I must say, I am kinda lost in the thick of things. Neverthless, it is my duty as a ruler of Equestria to make sure my subjects will be safe and sound."**_

"You're expecting me to forgive you? I won't give you that satisfaction, Your Majesty. I'm too much of a prideful bastard to give you that." He responded with slight mockery in his voice. "I hope that we won't meet again."

"_**I am more than certain that, indeed, we won't." **_She nodded her head and walked out of the room. Adeon then heard her voice announcing his appearance. If not the fact he was bound to die, the fact he's called "an abomination that does not deserve to be here" would make him go laughing his ass off. But since he had to meet executioner any minute now... He really couldn't find his energy and laugh at the situation.

His eyes shrank when the daylight almost blinded him after taking out the material his cage was covered with. He could see ponies around the square looking at him with curiosity, but also with fear in their eyes. Of course they were afraid to be near him, Celestia told them many various things about his existence. The existence of humans in general.

"_**It pains me terribly, but you must know that humans will attempt to attack Ponyville anytime soon." **_Celestia said firmly. "_**It is in our best interest to defend this place and fend off the intruders. The process of fortification shall begin with execution of this human." **_Voices in the crowd seemed rather surprised. Of course, they would not expect Celestia going utilitarian. Alicorn turned to Adeon. "_**Do you have your last request?"**_ She asked him. Her fake grief was performed almost perfectly.

"...Just get this over with. There's no point in your kind seeing such a low-key show." He responded, sighing.

"_**As you wish." **_The executioner pony put Adeon's head where it should be and readied the guillotine. The machine seemed to remember times of French Revolution as it was rusty and in barely better state than Adeon himself.

"Well, there goes my life..." He thought, ready to feel blade's chill on his neck before falling into pits of oblivion.

That's when he heard a shout, coming from the crowd. Everypony turned their heads to see who was shouting. It seemed to be a pegasus with pink mane and yellow coat, her eyes blazing with something that could be either rage or determination.

"..._**Excuse me?" **_Even Celestia herself seemed surprised.

"I said, NO! I protest! I stand against this bestiality! NO!"

...Adeon never felt so perplexed before.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, there you go. As you can see, we're going faster and faster. Read, enjoy and review.<strong>


	12. Flintlock Knight, The Puppet Master

**The plot thickens, or so I could say. Let's go further.**

* * *

><p>"So... Do we have any plan?" Sigurd asked reluctantly, eying Casper with clear mistrust.<p>

"I don't think so. We need to improvise." The man with glasses responded. "Your dad's making some serious preparations to attack Ponyville. He ordered mass deployment of Mosin Nagants."

"Oh, wonderful. Just wonderful." Hier snarked in response, though he visibly paled as well.

"I thought you can help in that matter. I mean, you were the one responsible for the poison." Casper's eyes shrank. "Do you know anything about the machines containing it though?"

"They look like vacuum cleaners and have semi-sentience." Hieronimus responded after a short while. "While they're normally activated when their victim says right words, I guess it's entirely possible to re-program them to the point they'll attack everything non-human."

"What's the efficiency of this poison?"

"Depending on the target. I suppose that enough of them could off even Celestia herself. Assuming that they're be located mainly on Sigurd's steam vehicle... Huh, three on each side would be enough, I suppose... If the target would be a healthy adult mare, leaving her exposed to poison's effects for about two-three seconds will kill her in the span of several hours."

"It's that powerful?" Casper seemed surprised, though only for a brief moment. "Dammit indeed. What if Sigurd decides to take some portable Mosin Nagants though?"

"I doubt he's that fixated on leveling Ponyville. I mean, the poison can still kill a man, it's based on a rodent repellent and mixed with poisons of many scorpions."

"Does this machine have any weak points we can use to our advantage?"

"Not really. All you can do is to smash it until it dies." Hier looked at one of the guards, now knocked out cold. "What did you do to them?"

"Kimberly knows this and that about martial arts." Casper responded, smiling slightly. "It wasn't that much of a problem. But anyways, I need to be with attackers. Sigurd still thinks I'm with him. As for you... Huh, what would you like to do, Hier?"

"I'd like to stop this whole madness, but I'm not sure how can I. Both sides are likely to shoot me on the spot."

"Perhaps Zecora can help you get to Ponyville without any problems? You know, spells of some sorts?"

"Would she agree to work with us?"

"It won't hurt to try. Kimberly, you'll stay with them and keep an eye on them, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Girl nodded in response.

"We can handle ourselves." Sigurd Jr. responded.

"Of course you can. But it will be easier if there will be someone to aid your cause." The man with glasses responded, smiling.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>What is the meaning of this, Fluttershy?<strong>_" Celestia asked slowly, looking at yellow pegasus.

"With all the respect I have to you, Princess, I need to stand against this idea." She responded, answering with a glare. "It's time both ponies and humans stop fighting each other and start talking."

"_**Are you aware of what this creature can bring with himself?"**_

"Indeed. There is always a possibility. But not every single human is a heartless monster. I got to get along with one for quite a time." Voices in the crowd seemed shocked. Suddenly, Twilight jumped at the scene.

"Fluttershy, I-I guess that's enough jokes for today, right?" She asked nervously.

"No, Twilight. I am dead serious." The Stare worked wonders on lavender unicorn's state, making her go completely quiet.

"_**So you're saying you were collaborating with humans?" **_Celestia's eyes shrank a bit.

"Not collaborating, but helping him. I found him in the forest about to die. Me and my animal friends took care of him and nursed him back to health."

"_**This is a treason." **_Alicorn's voice echoed through the whole square. "**_And YOU are insolent enough to say it straight out, in the face of ruler of Equestria?"_**

"Fluttershy, knock it off, seriously..." Twilight pleaded once more, but yellow pegasus wasn't planning to stop.

"I thought you, Princess, as a ruler of Equestria, would approve of tolerance and mercy." Fluttershy's voice raised a bit. Celestia got taken aback with those words, apparently perplexed.

_"_**_I... It's not like... I mean..._**" Meanwhile, the others made their way to the platform as well.

"Fluttershy, stop this nonsense this instant!" Twilight started becoming frustrated.

"No, Twilight, I won't listen to you this time. This is a case that we need to explain now." Fluttershy responded, giving lavender unicorn a stern look. Much to her surprise, Twilight only smirked.

"Fine, have it your way. Embarrass yourself before your friends and the Princess... Or do we mean nothing to you now?"

"A low blow, Twilight." Applejack said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Of course not, Twilight." Yellow pegasus hesitated for a moment. "You're my friends, naturally. However, there's a crisis we need to take head-on. I need all of you to overcome it."

"What are you calling crisis? The fact that humans are ready to commit a mass slaughter on us?"

"No. I think there's a big misunderstanding we need to explain." Fluttershy disregarded Twilight's violent snap. "Princess, can you please tell me why is this human being executed?"

"_**Well...**_"

"Don't listen to her, Princess. She's nuts, the human made her nuts!"

"Twilight, you're taking this too far..." Rarity started, but the moment lavender unicorn turned her eyes burning with madness at her, she immediately went silent.

"I'm not sure what this human did to her, but it's much more serious than I thought. What's scary is that I can't find any cure. She simply resists anything I throw at her."

"_**I... I see...**_" Celestia started to regain her cool facade.

"That's because I'm not sick nor possessed, Twilight. Why don't you understand?"

"You think you can fool me? Fool us?" Lavender unicorn smirked in a way that seemed... a little bit unsettling. She was acting like that before and it almost brought Ponyville to its downfall. "Come on, Fluttershy. You can't outsmart me. Not me."

"Twilight, darling, perhaps we should discuss it again...?" Rarity suggested. "Indeed we do not know why this human has to meet his end."

"...You're with her? What the hay this human did to all of you? Why are you acting like you...?"

"Twilight." Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Knock it off."

"B-but you were the one to get hurt by this human! Not even you!"

"He tranquilized me, but that's it." Blue pegasus shrugged. "You're seriously off your rocker. Cool down, will you?"

"You want me... to cool down? To COOL DOWN?" Twilight snapped once again, her mane becoming scruffy and chaotic. "I... I thought... I thought we're friends."

"We are friends, Twilight." Fluttershy put an accent on "are". "We've been through worse situations than this one and we've been always coming out on top because we are together. We know our strengths and weaknesses and we know how to keep things steady. However, once our friendship divides, we can't do a thing. That's why I need you. We need you."

"No, Fluttershy. No. You never needed me." Twilight's eyes shrank. "You never needed any of us. All you were concerned about were your animals... and them."

"W-what? How can you...?"

"It's clear. I should realize that something's off about you earlier. That way, nopony would get hurt... And we would still be friends."

"T-Twilight...?"

"Get out of my sight... traitor." The last word from lavender unicorn stung like a dagger. Yellow pegasus got taken aback at words of her... friend?

"T-traitor...? Twilight, please... Please be reasonable..."

"GET OUT!" Lavender unicorn snapped violently, turning her crazed stare at her. "RUN AND NEVER! COME! BACK!"

"Enough is enough, you stupid nerd!" Rainbow tried to defend Fluttershy(in her own way), but the sudden burst of magic knocked her off her hooves.

"I don't know what did SHE do to you, but I'll find out soon... However... I'll find it out only if you'll stand with me. It's a war, ladies. You're with us... or against us." Out of nowhere, Adeon bursted out laughing. "What's so funny, you abomination?" Twilight growled at him.

"Look at you, unicorn. Weren't you supposed to act like a wise one, who is always able to pick rational choices?" Falcontet smirked. "And now you're denying pretty much everything." This time he chuckled quietly instead of cackling like a maniac. "Be careful, unicorn, or you'll end turning up like us, humans."

"What... What did you just say?"

"You're becoming obsessive, paranoid, hypocritical, violent and d-u-m-b. Take one step further and you'll find yourself... without a way to return."

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ Celestia's voice echoed through the whole square. "_**The ceremony of execution shall be postponed until next morning. Until then, the human shall be imprisoned in Ponyville's prison. Also... Fluttershy will be held in custody with the human as well, for undetermined amount of time."**_

"B-but, Princess..." Rarity tried to plead, but to no avail, alicorn didn't even bother to respond.

"_**I'm sorry it came down to this."**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Your Majesty...?" Flintlock's voice woke Celestia up from her thoughts. "Am I interrupting something?"<em>

"_**No, not at all. Feel free to enter." **She smiled almost immediately. Watery-eyed unicorn slowly stepped into Princess' private apartments. "**How can I help you, Flintlock?"**_

"_There's an important thing I'd like to discuss with you, if you don't mind spending your time on me."_

"_**Not at all."**_

"_That's good to hear." Flintlock chuckled awkwardly. "For a moment I thought I'm disturbing you..."_

"_**Anyways, what is this matter you'd like to discuss?"**_

"_Well, it's about this... truce we've made with humans." There was a long silence before Celestia answered. _

"_**I knew you'll move this topic at some point." **She said, avoiding his stare for a second. "**I know your opinions on their kind and be aware of the fact that I respect them. However, this decision wasn't intended as if I was trying to dissuade you from your work."**_

"_Actually, I'd rather ask for regulations of said truce rather than the truce in general." Flintlock responded, much to Celestia's surprise._

"_**Regulations?" **She repeated bluntly. _

"_Indeed, My Mistress." Flintlock nodded. "All those texts wrote with a very small font."_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_The first rule of truces of all sort is that both sides don't attack each other."_

"_**You mean..."**_

"_Indeed."_

"_**That would be reckless of them. Truce has only three years so far, there's no point for them in engaging in combat they cannot win."**_

"_We will never understand humans fully, My Mistress. All that we know about them is that they're incredibly destructive and – which makes things much more worse – sentient. However, bear in mind that "sentient" does not exactly mean "sane"." Celestia seemed reluctant to believe the truce expired so early. _

"_**Let's think reasonably, Flintlock." **She said, pondering. **"Humans have just came out alive from an over century-long war that consumed most of their resources and had taken many lives. They're scattered, they lack a proper leader and initiating a war at this point would be suicidal for them."**_

"_Indeed, it would. However, like I've said before, humans are beings that are hard to predict or understand. Nopony knows what sits in their heads. Besides, their history had similar events happen already. They call it "guerilla warfare": An act of attacking an enemy, usually an occupant, on your familiar terrain, using ambushes and opportunity to decimate better-equipped and more numerous foe. Furthermore, partisans – the men executing this strategy – don't use uniforms of any kind, preferring rather to be able to hide in cities and settlements without any problems. "_

"_**Interesting. You do know much about their culture."**_

"_Thank you, My Mistress, but I'm only making further research in places where it's necessary." Flintlock smiled slightly. _

"_**However, we still need a proof. Do you have any?"**_

"_Of course, My Mistress. I wouldn't even bothered you if I hadn't any." Unicorn's horn glowed when one of the small packages in the room lifted itself into the air and slowly hovered in front of Celestia. Flintlock put the package on the floor and unpacked it with another spell to reveal... a small unicorn filly, dead. Rotting. A small worm peeked out of corpse's eye with a disgusting sound. _

"_**Flintlock..." **Celestia whispered, going pale. "**W-what... Who...?"**_

"_Please disregard the rotting factor, My Mistress." Unicorn with watery eyes seemed embarrassed. "I had to... dig her out of the grave as it was the only way to show you the body."_

"_**You did... what?"**_

"_This fact is not what's important in this case though." Flintlock cleared his throat. "What's important is the way this little filly got killed and who is she..." _

"_**What do you mean?" **Celestia, for once, was frightened. She didn't know her faithful agent can be so dedicated to the cause._

"_First, the cause of death. Poison. Normally that would be plausible, no? There are many poisonous creatures in the Everfree Forest... However, when I first saw her, she hadn't got any marks of biting or stinging. Therefore, either the poison was magical in nature or got to her body through mouth, nostrils or pores in the skin. Since magical poison is difficult to make and is time-consuming, I doubt someone would waste so much time just so he can kill one filly. There's only one option left: Poisonous gas, artificially done by humans. My further research proved that in the process of creating this poison humans had used rodent repellent and various poisons of scorpions."_

"_**I... I'm not sure. This still doesn't prove that they did it."**_

"_Thankfully, this little filly wasn't alone when the incident of her poisoning happened. I had an opportunity to question one of her friends who closely described me the thing that used the poison."_

"_**Poison's user wasn't human?" **Celestia seemed surprised. _

"_No. It was used by a machine." Flintlock slowly nodded. "As far as I'm concerned, ponykind does not uses those few machines we have in military objectives. This leaves us only with the only possible solution of a..."_

"_**What if the machine wasn't used in a long time? I mean, they have some sort of semi-sentience, they could possibly make an escape and..."**_

"_My Mistress." Flintlock's voice became even more serious than before. "It is time I should tell who the victim was."_

"_**Do tell please. I really doubt it would change anything though."**_

"_Very well. The filly in question was called Sweetie Belle and used to be Element of Generosity's younger sister."_

"_**Rarity's younger sister?" **Alicorn seemed moved. "**I've had an opportunity to talk to her once. She was so full of live. This is indeed tragic to hear... But I'm afraid we don't have enough proofs to wage yet another war. You are aware of the fact that the last war was kept top-secret, right? I don't know if we can do so for another one hundred years, Flintlock. I don't want my subjects to... see me like this. I want them to see... a benevolent ruler. Somepony who they can count on. Somepony who will come and aid them when the need arises... Not a killer or a tyrant."**_

"_Pardon my language now, My Mistress, but the words you've just spoke up... They're completely meaningless nowadays." Flintlock's eyes flashed ominously. "The first priority of a ruler is to ensure your subjects are safe from all kinds of hazards. To be sure, you'll need to become a "killer" or a "tyrant", as you called it. Personally, I prefer terms "vanguard" and "iron-hooved ruler", but I get your point. However, there's yet another, very prosaic reason why we need to resume our extermination of a mankind."_

"_**Don't jest like that. What can be so "prosaic" in exterminating the whole civilization?"**_

"_You see, My Mistress, I suppose you are aware that this little filly was Element of Generosity's younger sister, correct?"_

"_**Yes, it would appear so. I still don't know how is this related to this case though, Flintlock."**_

"_Oh, I'm explaining. You see... You've just said you want to be a strong ruler. A benevolent one. Someone who your subjects can rely on. However... All of these had been powered by Elements of Harmony. Now, what can possibly happen should you lose one of them?"_

"_**Lose...? What do you mean by that?"**_

"_Now that her younger sister died for reasons unknown, she may become... sad. Depressed. Tormented with the feeling that she could save her. Going as far as to commit suicide... And if she dies, who will be able to replace her as an Element of Generosity?" A long silence. _

"_**You mean that... she..."**_

"_...will be useless, certainly."_

"_**What?"** Flintlock sighed impatiently._

"_Indeed, I did say "useless". Useless as an Element. As a device that allows you to keep your face of a benevolent ruler."_

"_**I do not require Elements to rule effectively, Flintlock." **Celestia's tone hardened._

"_I'm going to be brutally honest, My Mistress, and forgive me should you feel insulted. You do require those. They are your insurance. In case something goes badly, they are the lifeboat you need to save Equestria and your subjects... And by proxy, yourself. Now, how should you deal with beings that almost wasted your... trump card?"_

"_**Flintlock, even my tolerance has its borders. I will not allow you to speak about them as some kind of items you can just move around."**_

"_In that sense, they are items. Of course, I won't deny that they are living beings, My Mistress. However... In that other sense, they are items. The items of a great power. Should you lose that power, the humans may use it to their advantage. Attempt an attack. Kill, maim, plunder. Make a step before they try to do so. Many ponies may fall if you don't do something fast, My Mistress."_

"_**I... What should I do then?"**_

"_...One human named it interestingly while explaining how the whole process would go. My Mistress... We have a "Holocaust" to arrange."_

* * *

><p>Sigurd Senior sighed. Almost everything was ready.<p>

His men, armed, loyal, trained, ready. Their weapons, polished and loaded. Everything was set. The one thing they were lacking was the stage of the night that will soon descend upon Ponyville and all the Equestria.

He'd been waiting far too long for the opportunity to strike down ponykind. This small city here was but a first step to glory. He'd been waiting far too long for the opportunity to revive mankind. To retake what was belonging to them. Finally.

Casper appeared just next to him.

"Troops are ready, Sir." He said, smiling slightly.

"Excellent. We're departing in next fifteen minutes... This day shall be legendary, Mr. Stratoavis."

"Certainly it will."

"_The day you and your pathetic race will cease to exist."_

* * *

><p><strong>Took me some time, but there you go. Read, enjoy and comment. <strong>


	13. The day ponies and humans clashed

**The situation seems hopeless for our protagonists, right? Has Flintlock triumphed already? No, he's not. Time for yet another turning point.**

* * *

><p>Luna watched the twilight without any special emotions.<p>

It was all over. Everything she cared about and wanted to fulfill.

Wasted.

Her older, one would think wiser, sister, acting so recklessly. What happened that she decided to resume her campaign against mankind? Why couldn't she see the obvious?

They weren't their enemies. Not now.

Of course, her _oh so powerful and all-knowledgable sister_ says different. How could she possibly disagree?

Through common sense, that's how. Luna was much more open-minded and tolerant about certain things. Would she make for a better ruler...?

The young alicorn shook her head furiously. No, she would be a terrible one. She was too inexperienced to know much about Celestia's subjects. Being imprisoned on the surface of the Moon for a millennium does that to you. But what if Celestia herself started acting... strange? Inappropriate? Luna couldn't name it better than that.

She sighed. What could she possibly do? She was locked down in the library without any possibility to escape. Windows were magically reinforced so breaking them down would be nigh-impossible. The door, on the other hand, was locked from the outside and the key was held by some certain pony, her guardian. At least she had something to do, what with all those books.

She felt powerless.

Suddenly, the door of her prison opened. She stretched her neck a bit to see who interrupts her perfect, nihilistic mood. Kaiser.

"M'Lady... Can I take a minute of your attention?" He asked with a hesitation in his voice.

"Please, feel free. Treat me like I wasn't here." She responded bluntly, focusing on the book she was currently reading.

"I wanted to... Well..."

"What, Kaiser? Apologize?" She didn't even bother to lift her head to look at albino stallion. "It does not matter now. Everything's over. You've got what you wanted, no? The traitor sits imprisoned in this library, unable to do anything. Now, the nation of man is going to slowly cease to exist. One by one, its representatives will fall to their deaths, at hooves of ponies I thought I can trust."

"M'Lady, please allow me to..."

"Explain? There's nothing you can explain to me, Kaiser. Actually, I don't blame you. Not entirely, at least. Of course, it is clear that you had to obey orders from higher-ups. Since my sister is the one to be in charge, it is only natural you listen to her."

"Actually... I wanted to..."

"Cease this nonsense this instant, please. I don't want to become anymore angrier than I already am."

"Allow me to say one thing, Princess."

"Go on then. After you're done, don't forget to close the door."

"I'll be waiting in the courtyard." Those words surprised Luna. She decided to look behind her. Kaiser has already left the room, but he left something behind.

Keys to her prison.

* * *

><p>"So, how possibly can Zecora help us?" Sigurd asked impatiently. He, Hier and Kim were going through The Everfree Forest to visit the magical zebra.<p>

"Not really sure." Blonde girl responded. "I think she can turn us into ponies, so we can rush in into Ponyville without any trouble."

"And then someone shoots our asses off the spot." Hieronimus snarked. "A brilliant idea."

"Hey, we don't have any other. And turning into ponies, we have bigger chances to survival. I mean, you two would be top priority if you happen to bump into one of Sigurd Sr.'s men in Ponyville."

"Huh... Point taken." Remington nodded. "Then, even if we happen to get into Ponyville without troubles, what do we do next? Will this pony form disappear after some time?"

"I suppose she can pull off something like that." Kim assumed, thinking. "However, there is an important point we need to discuss."

"Yeah?"

"What exactly are you planning to do, Hier?" Hieronimus pondered for a second.

"Stop my ass of an adoptive father, I suppose." He responded, smiling slightly. "But first of all, I need to help Fluttershy out. I caused her so much trouble, I want to fix it. Especially now that Celestia's likely to be in town, she may have some real problems to deal with."

"What do you mean?" Sigurd asked.

"...Announced as a traitor. Celestia won't take it lightly, especially that Fluttershy's one of Elements of Harmony."

"So...?"

"She may die or spend rest of her life in prison. We need to do something this fast." Hier snapped his fingers to emphasize.

"Agreed." Kim nodded.

"There it is. Her house." Remington pointed at the small hut on a meadow. However, Zecora's place seemed devoid of all life. As if the owner of this house... moved away.

"What if she isn't there?" Sigurd asked anxiously.

"We'll see later." Hier responded, knocking to the door. Silence. He tried to push it and, much to his surprise, they were open. He took a look around the house... And found her.

"My God... What the fuck has happened here?" Sigurd looked at Zecora's place with disbelief in his eyes. The interior of the house was a bloody mess. Here and there lied something, either Zecora's part or some of her items. Her head was hanging from the ceiling. Apparently, it was separated via brute force, ragged with all the cruelty the murderer could only think of. Hier's eyes shrunk. Whoever did this, it had to be someone with incredible strength... or an user of magic.

"...Fuck me." Sigurd's comment summed the whole place up rather quickly and appropriately. Kim went pale, but Hier had no time to waste. Just a second later he noticed two small pieces of paper on the desk. He picked the first one. Much to his displeasure, it seemed to be written with blood. Zecora's.

"_Mercy kill is a luxury. Traitors will get none. To whom it may concern... Flintlock Knight."_ He read it out aloud. Kim shivered in pain of some sorts. "You alright?"

"Yeah... I think... I mean, I knew her in person..." She started talking, but something in her voice was cracking... As if she was about to cry.

"Wh-what's the second piece of paper about?" Sigurd asked, his voice also cracking a little bit. Hier opened it. This one was written with a pen of some sorts, possibly by Zecora herself just before this Flintlock Knight guy decided to take her live.

"_If you're reading those words, I'm likely to be dead. Read through it carefully, as it is of an important matter. There is a spy in Camp Lincoln. Apparently, Princess Celestia decided to take some assurance and be aware of their moves. I do not know who this spy is, but I hope you, as the one reading this text, can guess his or her identity."_

"_I wanted to apologize for everything I did to fuel this war. Metamorphosis, potions, poisons, everything. Should I decide to mind my own business and do not get involved, the whole conflict would likely die out and both sides would be safe from harm for the time being. And now, they are jumping to each others' throats like rabid dogs. I can only hope that gods will forgive me and aid you in catching the pony who decided to make flames bigger. Zecora." _There was a long silence in the room, before Hier cleared his throat and turned back to Kim and Sigurd. "A spy." He murmured, giving a blonde rather grim look.

"Y-you mean that I...?" Kim stuttered.

"I'm sorry. Either you or Casper."

"Why exactly one of us?"

"Both of you are rather shady. Both of you appeared not-so-long ago and ask for strange things. Do I have to say more?"

"What do we do then?" Sigurd asked, grabbing Kim's hands despite her protests.

"...I don't know. Our last resort failed, so the only thing we can do is to enter Ponyville as we're standing right now. However, there's one thing that bugs me."

"What is it?"

"Why the killer decided to left Zecora's note as it is?"

"Perhaps he was in hurry." Kim proposed, though the moment she opened her mouth, Sigurd's clutch tightened.

"Eh, you can unhand her." Hier said impatiently. "There is another reason... Either he was in hurry and forgot to clean up this mess or... the murderer and the spy are not the same person."

"What could that possibly mean?" Sigurd asked.

"I have no idea." Remington responded to his question. "However, he – this Flintlock Knight – seems to be some sort of a Celestia's bloodhound. No pony is capable of ripping another pony's head off like that unless they know some potent magic."

"Unless he's not a pony."

"Nah, I doubt Celestia would want to hire, say, Diamond Dog or someone from similar bunch." Just as Sigurd was about to form yet another statement, Kim cried out a scream of anguish, falling on the floor. Hier's eyes shrunk.

"No, enough! Enough!" She screamed with her eyes closed. "I can't hold it...! I can't take this lie anymore!" Sigurd and Hieronimus exchanged stares. "I didn't want to... I couldn't suspect... I...!" Suddenly, her whole body flashed and started changing its shape... Into something that resembled a pony way too much.

Hieronimus Remington had seen this pony before, back when he was still in Ponyville.

"...So this is your true form." He said, looking at miserable Copper Hoof.

* * *

><p><em>Flintlock decided to check on some papers. In the bunch of documents, he'd found a photo, taken some time ago. It was him, standing in front of that wasted humans' camp near Phillydelphia. Good memories, he thought, reminding what did he say to them when he attacked them with Ghosts.<em>

"_Hello. My name is Flintlock Knight. You killed my family. Prepare to die." The quote was taken from some cheesy(at least in his opinion) humans' movie and rearranged by himself. Actually, now he was almost ashamed that he decided to say such a thing. Killing them without giving any voice would be much more terrifying. _

_Disregarding memories of the past, he looked at the papers, Elements of Harmony's six portfolios. Back then he said that Celestia needs all six of them to rule efficiently. That was only partially true. In fact, Flintlock was more than certain that lowering their number can prove beneficial. He gave it a quick look._

_Element of Magic. Celestia's faithful student, her representative in Ponyville, loyal to a fault. Well, the magic allowed them to win most of Great War's battles, so he could let it slip. _

_Element of Loyalty. Arrogant and bratty, but living up to her name. Indeed, Loyalty was an important thing. Flintlock couldn't imagine what could possibly happen if Loyalty died out. Approved._

_Element of Honesty. Again, the living personification of said Element, a simple and lovable pony, a hardworker. Flintlock approved of this Element as well. He wasn't lying. If he was forced to, he could rearrange the words' structure or give them an another meaning, but he wasn't lying. Never. Lies were the domain of humans._

_Element of Generosity. Currently in mourning and seemingly useless as an Element. However... Being generous was an important thing. Equestrian army, at least in Flintlock's opinion, seemed not... "upgraded" enough. If they could possibly donate some extra bits to aid them... Who knows, perhaps Equestria could expand a little. Clear dragons out, maybe do the same with griffons... Possibilities were endless. So, for the time being, he could tolerate her. _

_Now... Element of Laughter. What a meaningless Element. Flintlock really couldn't believe how did it help in defeating Nightmare Moon some time ago. Laughter's most certainly not harmonic. It brings chaos and disorder. He could certainly take care of it once humans are gone._

_Finally, The Element of Kindness. Kindness. Mercy. Two-timing. _

_An Element of Traitors. He needed to eliminate it as fast as possible, in order to avoid possible humans remaining just because some pony decided to aid them._

_The time was coming soon._

* * *

><p>Adeon puffed yet another smoke and looked at Fluttershy. Yellow pegasus seemed saddened.<p>

"May I ask you... Why?" He inquired, looking at her. Pink-maned pony hesitated for a moment.

"It was unfair." She responded after a while.

"That's not the case. You wouldn't be so dedicated to defend me."

"I... want this conflict to end, Mr. Falcontet. I've seen my friend becoming somepony I would never know she can become."

"I've seen it. Still not sure if it was beautifully karmic or terryfing."

"B-beautiful? How can you...?"

"I can because my time's over soon. I have nothing to lose, really. My family, my friends, my men... It's all gone, Flickershy."

"That's Fluttershy." Yellow pony quickly corrected red-haired man. Adeon smiled slightly.

"I'll remember."

"Why do you think it's all gone?"

"I stopped believing in justice some time ago, you know. Now that I'm closed here and my people are dying on the desert – if they hadn't already – what can I possibly do now? You still didn't say why you decided to defend me til the end though."

"I... I've been taking care of one human that I found at the edge of the Everfree Forest." Fluttershy replied. Adeon looked at her curiously, but didn't respond. "He was about to die, so I took him to my place. With help of my animal friends I've managed to nurse him back to health, but..."

"But what?"

"He'd been discovered. Now Twilight thinks he'd done some terrible things to my mind..."

"That unicorn, I presume?" Adeon smiled slightly. "Ironically, she seemed pretty unhinged herself."

"Oh, but she's not like that, not at all!" Yellow pegasus protested. "She's a very dedicated friend and..."

"She threw you in here." Falcontet puffed yet another cloud of smoke. "Don't get me wrong, I suppose my appearance in Ponyville kinda shook the matter of things."

"...You know, Mr. Falcontet? Hier's very similar to you in terms of character."

"Is he too an old, grizzled cynic with an affinity to cigarettes?"

"Actually, he seemed rather young. To be honest, his mannerisms were very similar to yours. He just didn't smoke that much."

"What was his name again?"

"Hier. Hieronimus Remington, to be precise."

"Hieronimus... Huh. A strange name, though no stranger than mine. I can't help but think I've heard it somewhere before." A long silence. "So, what now? What will happen to you?"

"I don't know. I can only hope my animal friends will get some care. Perhaps Applejack would be able to take them..."

"Thinking about others til very end? I'm impressed." Adeon chuckled. "Such people – or ponies, in your case – are very rarely seen. Actually, how did you manage to live for so long?" Red-haired cracked a small joke."

"Oh, we don't experience any war or bigger troubles in here." Fluttershy responded. "At least, until now."

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready?" Sigurd Sr. asked.<p>

"Armed and dangerous, Sir." One of his soldiers responded, saluting.

"Excellent." The man eyed Ponyville. "Turn this place into Auschwitz-Birkenau."

"With pleasure, Sir!"

* * *

><p>For one time in Ponyville's history, it was ready to repel the attacker. In this case, humans.<p>

Celestia watched the edge of The Everfree Forest with anxiety. When will they appear? How does she need to approach so the casualties will be as small as possible? What would Flintlock say?

This time, she needed to act on her own. Usually, she could ask somepony – Flintlock, Luna, one of her advisors – what to do. It was always a difficult decision what to do so the harm is relatively small, but this time... This time it was something different.

She finally had seen them. They were out of ponies' blood.

The night has fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, yet another reason to hate Flintlock. Anyway, we're closing to the end, people. Read, enjoy and review. :)<strong>


	14. A lone prayer

**Going deeper and deeper. What will Celestia do? Will Fluttershy and Hieronimus survive? What's Flintlock's plan?**

**We shall see...**

* * *

><p>"A pony? A pony?" Sigurd was furious. "I knew there's something off with you, but I would never suspect that..."<p>

"Eh, it's no use, Sigurd." Hieronimus dissuaded, looking without emotions at emotionally broken Copper Hoof. "She was only a puppet in hands of her higher-up."

"Still, what are we going to do with her?"

"I suppose she can still prove useful, especially now that..." Hier paused for a moment. "Now that she knows we're dealing with something completely different."

"True, in face of that Fuckerlock, the whole thing about my Dad invading Ponyville becomes rather irrelevant."

"I like that name." Hier let out a short chuckle, but stopped it just a second later. "Anyway... Can we still name you Kim?" He asked the pony with blond mane.

"...You want to trust me?" She seemed genuinely surprised. Hier nodded.

"Yeah." Sigurd added, albeit with some difficulty. "We need every help we can get our hands on and it seems you don't want this stupid conflict to carry on." Copper Hoof nodded with some reluctance.

"So, how is it? We're going to stop this whole mess, aren't we?" Remington inquired.

"Yes. Yes, we will." Unicorn nodded again, this time with more power.

* * *

><p>Sigurd Remington Sr. suspected that there will be an opposition to defeat. He was prepared to face the fact that this won't be such an easy task.<p>

What he didn't expect was the sheer number of defenders. All of ponies accumulated in Ponyville were determined on defending their home. A little too determined, he thought.

Ah, nevermind that. He will break them. Turn them into wrecks. He had his weapons, his men. He was determined as well.

The fight that will occur will be one of the bloodiest in mankind's history. While casualties may be small, the brutality both sides will inflict upon each other will exceed everything he knew.

Oh, how delighted he was to know that. Even if Celestia herself decides to come here and aid her kin, he will welcome her with Mosin Nagants. Oh so many Mosin Nagants... All that he knew about alicorn is that she was mortal. She could pose as a goddess, but she was bound to have some limits. Even the smallest of her flaws could be used as means of dispatching her.

And yet... Sigurd Sr. knew that facing Celestia will be the last thing he'd wished.

"Move on, people! I want to see charred remains of this town in a span of several hours!" He commanded to his men. Enthusiastic responses of his people were a music to his ear.

Finally, he will fulfill his wish. This town was but one of many to fall. After that, they will conquer another ones. Leave nothing behind but corpses and ruins. Recreate the world so it'll become mankind's... Once and for all.

* * *

><p>"Humans attacking Ponyville..." Adeon muttered, lighting up a cigarette. "So, it came down to this..."<p>

"Oh no, oh no..." Fluttershy was visibly upset and concerned. "Why? Why is this happening?"

"Because we, humans, are bastards of the worst calibre, that's why." Falcontet shrugged. "Oh well, shit happens. Nothing we can do about it, sadly."

"...B-but..."

"But what, Fluttershy? I've told you, nobody... Or should I say "nopony" will come here. Everyone's occupied with attackers, quite sensibly. Nopony would be insane enough to let us free, especially now.

"B-but..."

"Like I've said... There's no point "buting" over it. Let's just pray the whole thing will be quick." Adeon closed his eyes, as if he was tired. "Have you ever prayed, Fluttershy?"

"...Um, I don't think so." Yellow pegasus replied, slightly surprised by the question.

"Excuse me my curiosity, but it's been bugging me for some time. Are Princesses worshiped?"

"Worshipped? Uh, I'm not sure I understand..."

"Are you acknowledging that they're, well, goddesses?"

"Oh no. Well... I think it was like that now. Currently..." Fluttershy bit her lip. "I'm not sure what to think."

"I see." Adeon turned his face to pink-maned pony. "When I was younger, I used to pray a lot. From what I know, up until the great war which almost erased our civilization, most people were worshiping Father."

"Father?"

"That's how we called him. Some people called him "Allah". Others called him "Yahweh". They were even some people who split him into several parts and bowed before each of them..." Red headed man chuckled sheepishly. Fluttershy thought about it as... inappropriate. "Then, people abandoned their ideals and followed corruption, money and their own personal purposes... Or were they always like that?" The smile vanished.

"Please... Please, don't say things like that."

"I know, I know. I shouldn't... It bugs me though." Adeon sighed. "You manage to keep at least partial optimism all the time. You're quite possibly in the worst situation ever, even worse than mine, with little to no second chances. How do you do it? How do you manage to see half-full glasses while everything around you burns? While everyone you know won't even bother to help you out, while you're only by yourself... How... How the hell..." Falcontet's voice was getting progressively more furious. "How the hell do you do it?" He almost screamed, his eyes flashing with temporary madness. There was a long silence before Fluttershy responded.

"You've said that I'm alone in this, Mr. Falcontet. The thing is that it's not true." Yellow pegasus smiled slightly. "As long as my friends are with me, we're able to overcome every problem, even the most difficult one."

"Well, where are they?" Adeon snarked in response.

"Excuse me, pardner, but you seem to imply we're not here." Fluttershy turned to see the owner of this familiar voice. Just centimeters from their cell Applejack and Rarity were standing, both smiling. The white unicorn also had a key.

"...I take that back." Falcontet sighed. "As always, whatever I say it's directly the opposite." He said, but it was pretty obvious he was happy to see the sudden rescue.

"And the rest of girls?" Fluttershy asked orange Earth Pony.

"Twilight and Rainbow are helping defend the town... Dashie also checks on Twilight's current sanity..." Applejack's smile vanished. "And from what ah've seen, it's bad.

"Pinkie's... somewhere." Rarity said. "Nopony had seen her since you stood up to Princess, my dear."

"How many of humans are there?" Adeon asked, his eyes slightly shrinking.

"Not sure." Applejack responded. "Quite a big bunch they've got there."

"Armament? Oh, who am I kidding?" Falcontet sighed. "You're unlikely to know about this..."

"Sorry."

"Nevermind that. Is there any way I can help?"

"If you go to the front lines, you're likely to get zapped by one of ponies..." Rarity said. "But maybe you can look for her?"

"Huh... Sure. Just tell me how to avoid any incoming lightning blasts and I should do fine." There was a light irony in Adeon's words. "Also, what about Fluttershy?"

"I need to find Hier." She replied firmly. "Find him... and quite possibly save him."

* * *

><p><em>In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit...<em>

* * *

><p>Flintlock was getting impatient.<p>

Due to Remington's orders, he was leading the second biggest group of people. He couldn't just shoot them, there were too many of them. He needed to wait. An hour, a few of them. He noticed the silhouette of his Beloved Mistress, circling around Ponyville. Why wasn't she attacking? Was she waiting for a sign? If yes, how could he respond to that?

"Man, the fact that Celestia's up here makes me cringe." One of the men said, giving an anxious glare at the night sky. "But why she doesn't attack, I don't know."

"It'll better be that way." The other human, carrying Mosin Nagant with him, responded. "The last thing I want to encounter is this bitch of a horse."

"Eh, we have Mosin Nagants..." The third one said, carrying another poisonous machine. "Even she cannot be invulnerable."

"Yeah, we'll gas her!" The second one cheered. Flintlock slightly shivered. Normally he would strike those fools down, but this time he needed to endure all the insults they may throw at Beloved Mistress and his kind. They will pay, every single one of them. He needed to be patient though. Patience was his most precious ally. Should he lose it, everything will go to waste.

He needed to scatter the whole group, so he can pick them on one by one later on. Alternatively, he can simply scatter them, so defenders will make short work of them. Mosin Nagant's users were top priority.

Also, if he could potentially find and eliminate one of "Tainted Elements", as he called them... Laughter and Kindness... The world will be better without trash.

There was, however, a case of his disguise. He looked just like humans and could be accidentally struck down by defenders. He could only hope Beloved Mistress informed the authorities that he's not their target. If not... Well, he was pretty good at dodging. At least that's what he taught. Normally, his work didn't require him to make a direct approach and he was hopeful it can be avoided this time as well.

"Stop..." He ordered. "Proceed cautiously. I'm pretty certain I've heard them."

"How many of them, Sir?"

"I'm not sure... Ready Mosin Nagants. We may need to use them."

"Weren't they reserved for Celestia and Luna, should she show up, Sir?" His second-in-command asked.

"Wait, I thought we have enough poison for the entire population of this town..." Flintlock was surprised. Could Sigurd outsmart him? Hmph, no matter. This shouldn't stall his objectives.

"Direct commands from Sigurd Sr., Sir. Firearms and melee weapons are deemed useless against enemies of this calibre." "Of course...", he thought, his eyes shrinking slightly.

"Uh, Sir... If there are ponies nearby, then why are we talking so..." One of his men asked, but couldn't ever finish his sentence. Just a second later a lightning bolt zapped him directly into neck, decapitating him.

"Ambush! Everybody down!" Flintlock shouted, drawing the sawn-off. To be honest, it bothered him that nobody in Camp Lincoln was suspicious of the fact he has a magical firearm with him. Oh well, now it'll bite them in the flank.

Bolts started zapping here and there. Unicorns were determined on defending their town and Celestia's agent was all too well aware of that. He rolled behind a cart with fruits and readied the weapon, in case someone – or worse, somepony – jumped on him. Much to his dismay, his "squad" was hanging on pretty well and ponies suffered some heavy damage as well. He decided to assume his pony form and make it quick. Just a moment later, Ghosts of the Ark were on the hunt again.

After everything was over, Flintlock peeped from behind the cart, seeing shocked unicorns. The awkward silence lasted for some time up until watery-eyed unicorn kicked one of the melted skulls with disgust.

"W-what the h-hay...?" One of the unicorns stuttered.

"You have to excuse me, fillies and gentlecolts." He responded. "Flintlock Knight, of Princess Celestia's Secret Service."

"B-but weren't you one of them?"

"My job is to infiltrate humans' forces and gradually weaken them to the point they'll become easy to repel. My mission is top-secret, so you didn't see me here, okay?"

"Uh... Yes, Sir." Unicorns' leader responded, although there was a visible reluctance in his voice.

"Moving on then. Good luck, my friends. Equestria shall prevail." He bowed and disappeared in the alleyway, returning to his human form.

"Damnit, now they know how do I look. Of course, I didn't think the plan through... Hmph, this makes killing either Kindness or Laughter much more difficult... Although I can still blame it on humans. Yes, that should do. I just need to... Need to be more cautious. More sneaky...", he thought, waiting in shadows for another group of humans he can decimate. This time, in his human form. Oh, their emotions will fuel him when they'll realize they got betrayed... It'll be amusing to watch.

* * *

><p><em>Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Ghost. As it was at the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end...<em>

* * *

><p>"Take that!" Rainbow Dash knocked down yet another human with her charge, sending him flying into his comrades. Of course, she never was intent on killing, just knocking some sense into them. She was fixated on keeping <em>tabula rasa<em> for both sides. Sadly, she knew that it's impossible to make her allies stop killing those two-legs. Many of them were lying dead, but the ones that remained were even more fierce, viciously shooting and tackling ponies.

She decided that humans with those strange tin cans were top priority as they were using some sort of a poison. She tackled another one and dodged a gunshot. Behind her back, Twilight was decimating enemies with magic and, to be honest, it was pretty scary to watch.

"BURN!" She screamed, toasting another poor sap. "BURN AND NEVER RETURN!"

"Take down the lavender one first! The lavender one!" Someone in humans' forces screamed back. Rainbow Dash felt danger coming up close pretty quickly. Another gunshot narrowly missed her, but wasn't even aimed at her, but at Twilight.

Some human readied a long firearm with a scoop. Rainbow-maned pegasus knew that she need to knock him down or he'll kill her. She rushed to him, ignoring everyone around him and managed just in time to up the barrel so the bullet went harmlessly through the air.

"Damn you, you fly!" He snapped, trying to smack her with the gun, but she was too fast to got into such badly-performed attack. Dash knocked the rifle out of human's hands and flied away, avoiding three another gunshots. "You ponies are some curse!" He screamed, drawing a pistol. "Why can't you just disappear?" He fired and she dodged the gunshot yet again.

"Speak for yourself, you freak!" She replied harshly, avoiding another gunshot. "So far, so good...", she thought. "They're wasting all of their ammo on me instead of Twilight."

"Why do we have to fuckin' fight over every bit of this fuckin' soil?" He screamed again. "Why can't you just leave us alone, goddamnit?"

"You were the one who attacked us in the first place!" She responded, offended.

"This is the fuckin' desperation, you pest!" The rifleman reloaded the pistol in a blink of an eye and shot again. This time, he almost got her, the bullet missed her by centimeters. "It's either we kill you or you kill us!"

"W-what...?" These words really surprised her.

"Of course! You don't know jack! How could I think fuckin' otherwise?" Another shot, this time missed by a few meters. "Of course..." His voice cracked a bit. Rainbow wasn't sure if he's baiting her or really suffers some serious issues.

"John, get a hold of yourself, man!" Another human shook the rifleman. "We'll get them, right?"

"Hey!" Another gunshot, again missed. "Can you tell me, what's going on? What's with that breakdown all of a sudden?"

"Phillydelphia Massacre." The man who tried to return John back to conscience replied darkly. "The biggest victory of Equestrian Army." The amount of bitterness in his voice when he said that was truly staggering.

"Phillydelphia... What?"

"Don't play dumb, pegasus!" Another gunshot and again, missed.

"No, seriously! I have no idea what are you talking about!"

Suddenly, humans' side ceased attacking, much to surprise of Rainbow Dash and other defending ponies who also stopped all actions.

"...You're not lying?" It was more of a statement than a question, but the surprise in John's voice was gigantic.

"No. I have no idea what are you talking about."

"Rainbow, what the hay?" Twilight snapped. "What are you, negotiating with them?"

"Shut up!" Pegasus responded sharply. "We have a problem here..."

"Of course we have a problem! They're steps from destroying Ponyville!"

"Can someone please silence her?" There was a long silence from both sides before lavender unicorn spoke up again, this time with clear malice in her voice.

"...You're in union with Fluttershy. You planned this. You... You traitor!"

"Stop embarrassing yourself, Twilight! Nopony will listen to this babble of yours! Traitors? Who are you calling traitors?"

"You! You and everypony who sides with those creatures!"

"To be honest, I thought you'll be able to snap out of it at some point. I was wrong. Everypony was wrong... If there's any traitor here, that would be you."

"W-what?"

"You betrayed the very concept of friendship." Twilight blinked. "Look at you. You accused Fluttershy of all ponies around to be a traitor. You kill. You scream in rage. How's that supposed to be related with friendship?"

"B-but... The situation..."

"It's all the same, Twilight. Don't you remember? Nightmare Moon. Discord. Chrysalis. We've managed to overcome it all **because** **of** friendship. And now, you're turning it away. Why?"

"I... I..."

"And you, people!" Rainbow turned to confused humans. "Why are we fighting? Who said we need to slaughter each other? Who, damnit?"

"...What about Celestia?" John asked grimly.

"We can discuss it with her. I mean, she should be open to agreements. I've been observing Princess today morning when my friend was accused of aiding you. She was willing to believe." Rainbow-maned pegasus made a short pause. "She was willing to believe her words had it not for Twilight's intervention."

"I... B-but..." Lavender unicorn was lost. What should she do now? B-but they were humans! They were surely lying. They'll believe them, trust them and then they'll backstab them...

"Twilight. We cannot end it without you." Rainbow said, her eyes filled with determination.

* * *

><p><em>Our Father,<br>Who art in Heaven;  
>Hallowed be Thy name;<br>Thy kingdom come;  
>Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven...<em>

* * *

><p>"Enough of this nonsense!" Sigurd Sr. was mad. They were losing in spite of fact that Celestia didn't even joined the defending forces, preferring circling around the town. How the hell it happened? They had armament. The poison. The iron will and determination. Could magic really make such a difference? "Ready "Invictus"!" He commanded.<p>

"In a minute, Sir!" His men rushed to prepare his secret weapon.

A big technology was rare nowadays. Things like advanced constructions or vehicles were a luxury available for few chosen ones. "Invictus" was such a luxury, but put to good use. It was a heavily-armored and armed vehicle, powered by steam. Despite using such low technology, it still posed a threat due to its large resistance to magic and heavy weapons on board: Two Gatling Guns, three containers with Mosin Nagant poison, a battering ram filled with spikes and a sheer mass of this monster were more than enough to take on Hydra and win with only minor damage. Sigurd Sr. was the driver himself and was also in full control of Mosin Nagants, while Gatling Guns were used by two gunners.

If there was a thing that could engage Celestia in a fair fight, it was "Invictus".

* * *

><p><em>Give us this day our daily bread;<br>And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us,  
>And lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil...<em>

_Amen._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. I predict only two more chapters plus possible epilogue, so be ready for some final action. Read, enjoy and review. :)<strong>


	15. Flintlock Knight, The Insanity

**The end of this story is coming near. What will happen now? Will Celestia finally see what's going on? Will Flintlock succeed in his scheme? Let's see. Also, my uploader seems wonky for some reason. Expect to have difficulties in reading due to strange format. **

„And here we are..." Hier muttered, slowly peeking his head from behind the corner. He, Kim and Sigurd were in Ponyville, currently not detected by anyone. „What now...?"

„I thought you have some plan." Sigurd replied, surprised.

„The plan is „don't get yourself killed", right?" Remington snarked back. „First of all, we need to be really careful, especially me and Sigurd. Both sides are likely to want us dead... Or me, at the very least. That's why we need to proceed cautiously and fulfill our objectives."

"And what are those objectives?" Kim asked.

"Stop my adoptive father... And find Casper in search for answers. If he really is this Flintlock Knight guy... I'm gonna punch some sense into him."

"Preferably until the fucker stops moving." Sigurd added, chuckling.

"Okay. Let's spread out. You two will look for Casper. I need to look for somepony else."

"Eh? And that came from...?" Hieronimus smiled slightly.

"I owe her big time. I cannot leave her."

"Pfft... Yeah right... Bestiality practitioner..."

"Say that once again and I'll punch out all of your teeth." Both humans looked at each other and smiled, shaking hands. "Good luck, Sigurd."

"Likewise, Hieronimus."

**_Hail Mary,_**_  
>Full of grace,<br>The Lord is with thee;  
>Blessed art thou among women,<br>And blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.  
>Holy Mary, Mother of God,<br>Pray for us sinners,  
>Now and at the hour of our death...<br>_

Princess Celestia noticed it only after a longer while.

A giant made of steel, moving on large wheels, piloted by human. The monster barged into town center and began giving death to all ponies nearby.

She was hesitant to rush into heat of battle at first. She was afraid of appearing like an unstoppable force of destruction. Actually, the battle over Ponyville was in their favor up until this very moment.

She had no choice.

The alicorn charged at her new enemy, flashing like Sun itself, ready to deal a killing blow. Her non-sentient adversary responded almost immediately, trying to pepper her with bullets. She was fast enough to dodge the salvo, but it forced her to fly sidewards, missing her target. She tried to resume her assault, but gunners were smart enough to keep her at distance where they could harass her until being out of ammo. Celestia wasn't certain how big their resources are so drawing the encounter out wouldn't necessarily help her. In worst case, steel monster will simply ignore her while keeping her at reasonable range and proceed to massacre her subjects. She wasn't going to allow that, but... But what could she do now? She could have an immense power, but, godhood or not, she was likely mortal.

Alicorn dodged another salvo and closed the distance between her and her enemy. The machine rode back, trying to undo the distance covered, while laying down suppressive fire. Gunners seemed to be nervous and for a good reason: Almost invincible Goddess of Sun charged straight at them. This time, however, the machine decided to respond to that with its own attack. Out of nowhere, a giant purple cloud of gas tackled Celestia, like a giant claw ready to grab its victim. Princess narrowly dodged it, a sweatdrop appearing near her left eye. What was that? A poison? She needed to double her caution. Nopony knew how potent this thing might be. She needed to be careful.

The battle of two giants raged on.

_I believe in God, the Father Almighty, Creator of Heaven and earth.  
>I believe in Jesus Christ, His only Son, our Lord.<br>He was conceived by the power of the Holy Spirit and was born of the Virgin Mary.  
>He suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died, and was buried.<br>He descended to the dead. On the third day He rose again... _

There she was. An Element of Laughter, looking directly into his eyes.

„I knew you'd come." She said. Flintlock smiled slightly in his human form, though the fact this pink Earth Pony was so... serious, kinda threw him off.

„Princess Celestia's top agent always arrives on time." He responded. „I suppose you know then."

„Oh, of course. Reading through two previous chapters was more than enough."

„Ah yes, this fourth wall thing you keep mentioning everyday..." Flintlock turned into pony form, his watery eyes filled with disgust. „Copper Hoof makes use of it as well sometimes."

„So... How are you going to kill me?" Awkward silence lasted several seconds.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, Flinty. You're not here to compliment on the weather, right?" The irony in her voice was truly staggering. Something was... off. "You're here to take my life, no?"

"Hmph. Maybe, maybe not. Even if I indeed lust for your blood, I am still confused." Flintlock titled his head sidewards. "You don't seem very... scared."

"Nah, no need to. I mean, it's just one story, right? One of many." Pinkie Pie giggled. "And I, unlike you, Mister, appear in much more stories whether they are about making cupcakes out of ponies, dying of sugar overdose or making out with another main character. You, meanwhile... You have only this single story."

"What are you even implying?" Flintlock was starting to lose patience. Was she playing with him? Dragging this out so she can come up with some plan B? He could see it, he could see it in the very depths of her eyes, she was truly afraid.

"Nothing, nothing. Certain people will understand." Pink Earth Pony giggled once more. "The question is... Do you have a nerve to do it?"

"Are you suggesting I am unable of killing you? What mockery is this?" He snapped, his eyes flashing. Pinkie smiled, he was starting to lose it. Pit a random thought against composed and calculated mind and watch it crumble – she liked doing it, albeit mostly for fun. This time, however... The thing was more pathetic than fun.

"Oh, you don't have a gut. You may think like it, but all you'll kill are original characters."

"Ori... Ugh, what are you even...?"

"Out of named characters, three more will die in this story." Pinkie grinned in a way he didn't like. "One pony and two humans. Three guesses who will perish."

"..." He was silent, watching her. She was no ordinary Earth Pony. There was an distinct air around her, something... divine. He never felt that from any other Element when he was in Ponyville. It was certainly... strange.

"So, will you give it a shot? Or do you chicken out?" She asked mockingly. Flintlock blinked and growled darkly, staring pink Earth Pony down and assumed human form again.

"As you wish." He muttered, drawing the sawn-off and aiming at Pinkie's head. "Your death will not be in vain, Element of Laughter."

"Yeah, right. That's what you keep telling yourself."

"...What do you mean this time?" His hand shook.

"Look at the situation once more, Flinty. What will killing me give you or Equestria in general?"

"Killing, such a harsh word. But responding to your question..." Flintlock's eyes flashed. "Eliminating you will allow Princess Celestia to get more strength which is necessary for establishing a powerful rule over Equestria which, by proxy, increases our chances of survival in this place."

"A powerful rule over Equestria that you have at least partial control over?"

"W-what? I could never..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know how it goes." Pinkie grinned. "Of course you want Princess to be happy, nothing wrong with that. However, once you give her what YOU think would make her happy, you'll go one step further in your delusions."

"...I don't have to listen to you."

"Then what are you waiting for? Shoot, will you?" She was clearly provoking him, but what for? She had no way of defending herself in this situation, so baiting him into finally shooting could only do her bad.

But... Shooting another pony is a different thing to do and Flintlock was well aware of it, his hand shaking.

"Oh come on, Flinty. **You **won't shoot?" She was mocking him all the way. "And I expected more from you."

"..."

"For someone who killed so many humans, you are surprisingly soft when it comes down to your kin. **Admirable."**

"...Just who the hell are you?" He snapped, his hand shaking even more.

"Oh, I know this and that..." Pink Earth Pony smiled mysteriously. "I also know some people are coming to get you. Hesitate any longer and they'll be here."

"...Consider yourself lucky, Element of Laughter." He lowered the gun and turned back. "But I do hope we will meet again. This time, I'll end you."

"I'm looking forward to that..." She knew he will never make it, but decided to play along. Heh, the joys of giving somepony hope...

"Pinkie Pie! There you are, darling!" Rarity's voice woke her up from pondering. She turned back to see white unicorn alongside this human who was to be executed not so far ago. "Where were you? Ponyville is now a warzone!"

"Sorry, I kinda... got lost a bit." Pinkie Pie smiled in answer.

_He ascended into Heaven, and is seated at the right hand of the Father.  
>He will come again to judge the living and the dead.<br>I believe in the Holy Spirit, the Holy Catholic Church, the Communion of Saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and life everlasting... _

"...I... I'm sorry." Twilight was broken. In the span of five minutes, she experienced a whole array of feelings: Starting from rage and disappointment, through shock, then resentment, sadness and slow, painful acceptance. All she knew wasn't much, it turned out. A war that raged for so long, that never was showed to public, the war that consumed so many lives, both of ponies and humans... Fillydelphia Massacre... This "Ark", whose appearance was strikingly similar to Flintlock Knight's appearance... All of that was making her head spin.

There was also her own behavior which could only be summed up as "mad". There was a time she was acting like that, back when she had a problem with finding a friendship problem... It almost lead Ponyville to its downfall. And now, it was almost the same, but even more violent than before.

"We understand that you really didn't mean... all of that." John was hesitant to reply, but a quick "elbow" from Rainbow Dash quickened him.

"I... I really am sorry. I thought Princess Celestia..."

"We need to explain this." Rainbow-maned pony nodded, as in deep thought. "Because this thing is getting bucking strange."

"Bucking?" Some human asked.

"I think she means "fucking"..." Someone else added.

"Can we please move to the particular subject, thank you?" John was getting impatient. "Anyway. There's still quite a bunch of us and you who are still fighting. What shall we do with them?"

"Well, of course we need to make them stop." Twilight responded. "I am not sure how are we going to do it though... We need somepony... and someone who is charismatic enough to draw attention. But who...?"

"Princess Luna!" Some pony in the crowd shouted.

"No, with all the respect to Princess, I don't think she's a good leader."

"She meant that... Uh, she's here." John said. Twilight paled and rapidly turned around to see dark alicorn descending from the sky in her chariot, assisted by giant albino Earth Pony.

"P-Princess?" Lavender unicorn was more than surprised.

"Indeed." Luna responded, noticing that ponies and humans were standing together, as in they were... unified? "I came her to... end this war, once and for all. Where is my sister?"

"P-princess? You really don't mean..."

"What, Twilight Sparkle? Of course I do not intend fighting with my sister. I want to talk her out of this. She must see that this is nothing but a madness that will consume her and Equestria should she continue."

"Too bad it's that late." John snarked, but received another "elbow" from Rainbow to be quiet.

"I know and I want to apologize, representatives of mankind. All of that was because I didn't know how to react or even if I should. I kept deluding myself that perhaps my sister will stop this foolishness, this nonsense... Finally. Sadly, it turned out I was wrong. She needed a simple reason that was delivered by... Sadly, Twilight Sparkle herself..." Lavender unicorn's eyes shrank. "And that was enough for her to wage another war."

"I..." Twilight tried to speak up about that, but words stuck in her throat, unable to come out.

"We do not blame you." John said, again with some visible reluctance. "We want, however, to have our justice."

"What is the wish you want to be fulfilled then, mankind?" Luna asked, her voice booming over the crowd.

The answer satisfied her.

_Angel of God, my guardian dear  
>To whom God's love commits me here<br>Ever this day (night) be at my side  
>To light and guard, to rule and guide...<em>

Among burning ruins and corpses of both humans and ponies alike, two sentient beings met.

One was a pony, a pegasus with pink mane and yellow coat.

The other was a human, caucasian with long brown hair.

They had quite a history.

A pony saved human once and nursed him back to health.

A human was grateful, but never managed to repay her.

Then, he was forced to leave.

Both got imprisoned, but both received their freedom back.

Pony's name was Fluttershy.

Human's name was Hieronimus Remington.

Two different beings hugged each other.

"It's good to see you again, Fluttershy." Hier said, smiling slightly.

"I'm happy too." Fluttershy replied, smiling as well. "The thought you could get yourself into some trouble..."

"Me? I'm troubleproof." Remington chuckled. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, Hier. I'm fine." The two let out the hug. "Good to know you're fine."

"Likewise. You must excuse me, however, since I came here for something rather important." The smile on his face vanished. "I need to end the asshat who started it. Or even two of them."

"Um... Good luck then?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't use expletives near you." Hieronimus sighed. "A habit I got just recently, especially now that everything became so... screwed up."

"Oi, Hier!" Remington turned to see Sigurd and Casper calling him. "Pops's making his way to escape! We need to catch him!"

"On it!" Hieronimus got alarmed by the fact Kim was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Kim?"

"You mean Flintlock Knight?" The response shocked him. Nah, it couldn't be possible... "We knocked her out cold and left so someone or somepony can find her. She played dumb long enough."

"B-but... What? Eh, nevermind, we'll figure it out later." He turned back to Fluttershy. "Be right back. I'll just serve justice and _et cetera."_

"_Et cetera?"_

"...Uh, nothing important. Note to self, stop using Latin. Anyway, I'll be back soon. See you later." And with that, Hieronimus Remington joined the other two to finally end this.

Too bad the true Flintlock Knight was with them and was intent on eliminating both Sigurd and Hier. However, the latter will get some very special treatment...

**I can't help but think that the quality of this one could be better. Oh well. Only one chapter to go, my friends. Read, enjoy and review.**


	16. Hope isn't the mother of fools

**It is time the whole thing clears up. Time for a grand finale. Who will live? Who will die? What will happen? Time for an epilogue of this story. I'm saddened by this fact, but everything must come to an end. **

**The epilogue will be longer than your usual chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>There was a thought that stroked down Hieronimus: How the hell were they going to catch up with a car?<p>

"Guys... How are we even going to get him?" He asked. Sigurd shot him a strange glare.

"What do you mean?"

"We're chasing a goddamn car." Remington pointed out. "It's able to go one hundred kilometers per hour. I don't think _we_ are able to go that fast."

"We wouldn't even attempt pursuing Sigurd Sr., if it would be impossible." Casper chuckled.

"Come again?"

"Celestia managed to damage "Invictus" enough to lower its max speed. And since he'll be making the run for it through the Everfree, I doubt he'll be able to just mow down the trees on his way."

"He's still in the heavily-armored monster of a car, still has two of his Gatling Guns ready..."

"One..." Casper corrected.

"It's still more than enough to shred us into fine paste. Not to mention, even if he did run out of ammo, he still has those Mosin Nagants... And even if he doesn't, he can just run us over."

"...That wasn't very optimistic." Sigurd Jr. remarked. "Even by your standards, that was helluva pessimistic."

"Well, the situation isn't exactly the best here. There are three of us against a monster made of steel and armed to teeth. The heaviest weapon we have is Casper's sawn-off."

"It is magical though..." Stratoavis pointed out.

"Will it be enough to pierce through armor or hit Sigurd?"

"I hope so. To be honest, I was rather expecting to pop out the tire or two with a shot, so they crash on something or fall into pit of some sort, so we don't have to aim well."

"Point taken, this should be easier." Hieronimus nodded. "You're certain that he went that way?"

"There's no other." Casper responded. "The second way of escape is blocked by ponies' forces. He could plow through some of them, but he wouldn't be able to make it through all of them."

"To be honest, I'm surprised that he didn't attempt it." Sigurd said. "I thought his hatred is too strong to resist."

"No." Hier disagreed. "He maybe is a spiteful asshat, but he's not insane nor stupid. Think about it: Should he escape, he can find some other humans' settlement and start everything over again with some other pony community."

"Then it's only an another reason to chase him down, find him and end him." Casper summed it up.

"Yeah."

The trio disappeared in the Everfree Forest.

* * *

><p>Celestia stood up, exhausted and bloody, but victorious despite all that.<p>

She let her guard down a couple of times and it cost her the left wing of hers. Perhaps the magic will be able to patch it up, but for the time being she was forced to walk or attempt flying on one wing.

And even the fact she won the encounter with humans wasn't enough to cure her misery.

It was all over. She showed her true colors, her real face of a tyrant and sadist. Covered in blood, both hers and humans, she was nothing but a miserable wreck of an alicorn. Despite all that Flintlock said, she couldn't feel any joy nor triumph.

She was tired. Too tired to think or feel. It was a miracle that she wasn't dead yet.

Now, however, she needed to face something far worse than humans. She needed to face her kin, her sister... Everypony and tell them how it all went. Who she, the ruler of Equestria, really is. Flintlock won't help her in this one, but she was handling such situations before. At the start of the Great War, she had to spill the blood, in even greater amounts than now. But back then... There was no one that would be afraid of such a portrayal. Everypony knew that Princess Celestia can be harsh and cruel, but always means good. Now... Now they won't understand. They had never seen her like that. What can she say? Is she even permitted?

There they were, led by her sister. Princess of the Night was surrounded by ponies and humans alike, as in... All of them were allied. So, her effort to protect her subjects was in vain after all? Ponykind and mankind united? What will happen with her then? What her fate will be like? Will they forgive her? She was doubtful of that.

"Princess Celestia..." Twilight spoke up in the name of the group. Sun Goddess was silent. "I... We want to know the truth. We want to know about this conflict nopony told us about." She noticed the humans looking at her. It was clear that they would unload everything at her should somepony didn't stop her. This somepony was probably her own sister who she decided to imprison not so long ago.

"_**...What do you want to know then, my... my little ponies?**_" She responded with a question, failing in trying to put up her mask again. The feeling of guilt was crushing her very essence of the soul. She knew she was going to be judged soon.

"First of all... We want to know... Why nopony knew about this war with mankind?" Twilight asked.

"_**This campaign was meant to kept secret in order to protect civilians from...**_"

"From what?" One of the humans interrupted, apparently very furious. "From _our_ civilians?"

"Please, Sir John." Luna shushed him. "Allow my sister to explain the rest of this story."

"Fine." Human named John grumbled in answer, but let Celestia carry on.

"_**The campaign was kept top secret in order to protect... not just civilians, but all of my subjects to prevent viewing me as a...**_"

"As a bloodthirsty scum, correct?" Princess of the Night ended the sentence, her eyes shrinking a bit.

"_**...Yes.**_" A long silence. Humans were lively discussing between one another, giving various looks at Celestia.

"Princess..." Twilight started. "You... You taught me so many about friendship. It's because of you that I'm here, in Ponyville... Why?"

"_**Humans are...**_" Aurora borealis-maned alicorn stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Dangerous?" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "With all the respect, Princess, but that's bullshit."

"Rainbow!" Lavender unicorn almost immediately jumped alarmed at pegasus' expletive.

"Gotta agree with Rainbow Dash here, Princess." Applejack added, nodding. "She's being honest and nopony can blame her for that." A long silence again.

"All the books about mankind are a stockpile of lies, Princess." Rarity said. "The only thing that can be assured as true is their anatomy. But their character, their spirit, their soul... All of that is mistaken."

"Not mistaken, but written on purpose." Adeon said, igniting the cigarette much to Kaiser's displeasure. "Most historic books about Equestria's past mentions both of you Princesses ruling since the dawn of time which isn't true. They omit Discord – or Spirit of Chaos, take your poison – and United States of America which used to be here." Falcontet puffed a cloud of smoke. "My family line was writing down everything since 2012. Everything. I'm no exception." Red-headed man took something which looked like a scroll from the pocket of his jeans. "But scratch that, we'll compare them later when the whole fuss will be over. Your Majesty..." Adeon adressed Celestia. "I want to know. What happened with Camp Oppenheimer in the middle of Ponyzona?" Another long moment of silence.

"_**Equestrian Army annihilated it and everyone inside.**_" Alicorn replied after a while.

"Thank you for honesty." His answer surprised her. She expected him to be mad, angry, sad, depressed, but not so... laid-back with all that. "What's with that silly look?"

"You, you watch your words, you...!" Kaiser barked almost immediately, but got shushed by Luna just like John not so far ago. "My apologies, Princess. Old habits..." He murmured, taking a step back.

"You expected me to break down sobbing in tears? Or perhaps you thought I'll draw the pistol and shoot you?" Adeon smiled slightly. "I knew it will happen. I was just making sure. You can't fight fate, apparently." Another puff of smoke. "At least now I know their sacrifice won't be in vain."

"Since 2012 to that day, there's no sign of chronicling ponykind's war against mankind." Luna said. "You wanted to hide the fact you can be ruthless and bloodthirsty to protect your subjects... But don't you think the effect is the exact opposite?" Celestia's eyes widened. "Now, when all of us know about your deeds in the future, it looks like you were trying to do it on purpose. It's like hiding a body of somepony so nopony else will find it."

"_**I...**_"

"I know that your objectives were righteous, in some twisted way. However, we cannot leave it like that. I'm sorry for saying that, sister... But we need to punish the one responsible for that... In that case, you." The whole crowd agreed, albeit with some visible reluctance: It was clear that ponies of Ponyville still can't believe that their Princess could be responsible for such an atrocity.

"_**I am willing to let myself into hands and hooves of justice.**_" She responded, lowering her head in shame. This is it, the moment where her guilt will overwhelm her completely.

* * *

><p><em>Angel of God, my guardian dear<br>To whom God's love commits me here  
>Ever this day (night) be at my side<br>To light and guard, to rule and guide..._

* * *

><p>"There he is." Casper whispered, pointing at "Invictus", standing around. Hier was sceptical.<p>

"Why is he standing like that? This doesn't make any sense..." He questioned.

"We shouldn't bother with details, Hier." Sigurd responded. "We got the bastard."

"No, we don't. It can be a trap."

"I doubt he would make a trap when he was running like a madman, just away from Ponyville." Biological son of Sigurd Sr. pointed out.

"Didn't you hear me back then? He maybe is a fucker, but not a fool nor madman. He can come up with a nifty plan on a whim and surprise us when we least expect it."

"We can sneak up to the machine and check out. I think he could leave the "Invictus" and continue escaping on foot." Stratoavis remarked.

"There's a possibility, true. It would be easier to hide in the Everfree on your own than with a giant steam-powered car nearby. I assume he's armed in some way so any local fauna shouldn't be a problem for him."

"Huh... Maybe we can leave him then?" Sigurd said. "He'll run out of ammo sooner or later and then timberwolves will get him."

"Tempting, but we can't let him get away." Casper responded. "As Hier said, he can escape from the Everfree, get to some other community and start messing around again. Stoping him is top priority."

"Huh, agreed then." Sigurd nodded in understanding.

"Guys, sorry for changing the subject, but I wanted to know something."

"Shoot."

"...How did you know that Kim is Flintlock Knight?" There was a long silence before Casper finally spoke up.

"She attacked Sigurd out of nowhere." He said, his eyes flashing. "When our trio was alone – you weren't there back then – she just jumped on him and almost pummeled him to death."

"He doesn't seem very bruised." Hier remarked.

"Quick reflexes." Casper smiled slightly. "Before she landed a first punch, I was already there with a quick kick to the gut, knocking her off Sigurd."

"Yeah. If not for the bloodlust in Flintlock's eyes, I would have thought that it was all staged, the synchronization was just fuckin' flawless."

"Flawless... Huh." Hier nodded. It was all too shady for him, but they will figure it out once they get rid of Sigurd Sr.

The trio walked down the cliff, leaving "Invictus" behind. They were now on those infamous swamps Fluttershy mentioned to Hier once. She said that she was attacked by Hydra here...

"I see him!" Casper shouted, pointing at the solitary figure far away from them. It was small enough to not recognize the details, but Hieronimus was certain no human would even think of going here.

There he was, their target. The only trouble was to catch him...

* * *

><p>The sun was lifted by Luna today.<p>

Ponyville thankfully suffered relatively small number of causalities, but some were. Adeon was walking through the town, contemplating on all of that suffering and pointless violence. Bodies of both ponies and humans alike were laying here and there. He didn't know any of them, but he felt the pain of their friends, families and acquaintances. They lost someone or somepony important to them during one night of pointless beating and killing. And why were they fighting? Over ideals of two madmen who wished to turn the world into their favor.

Adeon wasn't stupid though. He knew that while the human side could do it out of spite, Celestia was manipulated or motivated by some other pony. Who? Who was the guy who started the whole fuckin' war?

He wasn't here, Falcontet was certain of that. Seeing as his immunity in form of Celestia vanished, he made a run for it and currently nobody even bothers with him. Very clever. The first skill such a mischief maker has to get is how to escape should the whole plan go south.

"Sir Adeon?" He turned around to see Luna closing to him. "There is an important matter to discuss that we'd like you to attend."

"Eh, going." He responded unenthusiastically, looking again at this pretty town. Up until this night, the definition of war was unknown to its inhabitants.

He made it to a large tent that was placed for important meetings. So far, this was a second one. The first one decided to imprison Celestia in Ponyville's library. John was rather skeptical of that, but Princess of the Sun was willing to follow the rules and just sit there in despair.

In the tent there were already all important figures: All six Elements of Harmony, Luna, Kaiser, John and Ponyville's mayor though latter's role seemed to be only representative.

"Good, everyone's here." John said, greeting Adeon with a nod. "What was the matter you wanted to discuss, Your Majesty?"

"There are two of them actually." Luna responded, clearing her throat. "But let's start with the most recent one, shall we? We need to decide what shall we do with my sister."

"A definite punishment." John said. "The question is, how big shall it be?"

"My sister had been at least partially manipulated in this war. From what I remember, Equestria and human forces decided to sign up the truce two years ago. However, this truce has been broken from our side for unknown reason."

"A truce?" Adeon's eyebrow arched. "Never heard of it."

"Likewise. Who signed this?" John asked suspiciously.

"The man's name was Albert Vittengerd. That's how he introduced himself." Luna responded. "He claimed that he comes from the Everfree Forest."

"I don't recall hearing about him." The current self-appointed leader of Camp Lincoln sighed, irritated. "Perhaps there is some other human's camp in the Everfree..."

" No, it isn't." Much to everyone's surprise, Twilight spoke up. "Princess Celestia kept notes of every bigger humans' settlement in the Everfree. So far, this is the only one remaining."

"...So, she knew where are we, but decided to stop the attack and wait for us." John started pondering. "Now, why's that?"

"If ah can say somethin', then it's like that because Princess didn't want to pose as an assailant." Applejack said. "She said somethin' like that yesterday."

"True." Adeon nodded. "I suppose we should ask about this Vittengerd. From what it looks like, it seems phony. Just as if Celestia decided to make a false truce. But why?"

"Perhaps..." Luna spoke up again. "Perhaps she wanted to have some sort of a... barrier. A barrier that would be able to shield her from her bloodthirsty, racist thoughts."

"That makes quite a bit of sense." Falcontet agreed. "However, why did she decide to break the truce she herself made? I don't believe it could somehow benefit her or ponykind in general."

"That's the question I've been asking myself..." Princess of the Night pouted. "My sister perhaps was on her bloodthirsty streak for quite a time, but that does not explain why would she decide to take such a decision without hesitation."

"Shall I bring the prisoner here then?" Kaiser asked.

"Do so, Kaiser." Albino stallion saluted and left the tent.

"Thar albino pardner changes fronts way too quickly, ah'd say." Applejack muttered.

"He's a military man, not a loyalist." John chuckled. "Show him a proof and he'll abandon his former master to do what's right."

"Now, on topic of that second case..." Adeon said. Luna nodded.

"Leader of nightly assault..." She announced. "It is our priority to catch him and bring him to justice."

"Possible reason for attacking?" Twilight asked John.

"Pure hatred for ponykind." The new leader of Camp Lincoln responded, sighing. "Not so far ago, I was in the same boat."

"If that's the case, the punishment for this man will be far greater than previously arranged." Luna said. "We know that he made his escape through the Everfree Forest, in the direction of Froggy Bottom Bog. Fluttershy?"

"Y-yes, Princess?" Pink-maned pony asked.

"You know the location of this place, correct? Can you lead the authorities?"

"I suppose so, Princess." Element of Kindness nodded.

"Does anyone or anypony from here want to go with the authorities?"

"I'd like to." Adeon volunteered. "This guy needs to have some sense punched into him."

"I'd like to as well, Princess." Twilight said. "After my previous behavior during the night, I'd like to repent for it somehow."

"Your Majesty, perhaps that's a bad idea..." Falcontet suddenly said. "But can we take your sister with us?" The question arose a great surprise in the tent.

"...Excuse me?" Luna blinked.

"In case something bad happens, extra firepower would be appreciated. After all, isn't that place where Hydras dwell?"

"True, but..."

"Besides, I do believe somepony else would also like to repent for what she'd done so far." Long silence.

"If she wishes to, go ahead then." Luna nodded after a while. Just a moment later Kaiser and two guards brought the alicorn in question to the tent.

"We have two questions, Your Majesty." Adeon started. "First, who's Albert Vittengerd?"

"_**So you know already...**_" She responded.

"We don't. That's why you were summoned here." John replied. "Why would you create a fictional person to make a truce and then break it later?"

"_**The truce was signed up to keep me... at bay. I wanted to avoid another war, but... a friend of mine convinced me to go further and eliminate mankind once and for all."**_

"A friend of you?" Adeon's eyebrow arched.

"_**Yes. His name is..." **_She stopped and went silent for a long while. No one interrupted her inner fight. _**"His name is Flintlock Knight. Mankind should also know him by the name of "The Ark" ." **_Another long moment of silence. John lowered his head, pondering about something. Adeon wasn't really surprised, but Celestia thought he's never really too surprised. Twilight couldn't believe her ears, so do Rarity. Rainbow Dash and Applejack both gritted their teeth, furious. Fluttershy seemed... frightened?

"You were hiding a monster in Canterlot, sister." Luna said firmly. "If the stories are to be believed, you were hiding a despicable monster."

"_**I... I thought he means well. He meant well, in some way... I think. He was very protective of me..."**_

"He was using you as a puppet?" John snapped. "You, Sun's fuckin' controller? A fuckin' God? Capital "G"?"

"I don't think this is the case." Luna noticed. "Controlling somepony isn't that easy. What I wanted to say is this was more of a suggestion than a control. Skilled demagogs can deceive the whole crowds of ponies or humans without breaking a slightest sweat while making the victims think that they are in full control of themselves. That's what Flintlock Knight did. The question is... Where is he now?"

"_**I do not know." Celestia lowered her head, ashamed. "He was in Ponyville, disguised as a human in order to break the assault from the inside out. His current whereabouts are unknown to me." **_

"I see. Scratch that though, there's an another question we want you to ask." Adeon said, puffing a cloud of smoke. "A group of appropiate authorities will be arranged to catch the bastard responsible for this assault. We thought you may pack yourself with us."

"_**Pack... with you?"**_

"Me, Twilight and Fluttershy are heading in the direction of Froggy Bottom Bog." Falcontet explained. "Perhaps you'd like to fix this and that in your behavior.

"_**I see and I'm grateful for your offer." **_She said after a longer while. _**"I wholeheartedly accept it.**_"

"And we're done." John smiled slightly. "Well then, good luck. You'll need it." Suddenly, out of nowhere, an Earth Pony walked into the tent. An Earth Pony that was recognizable for some ponies inside...

"C-Copper Hoof?" Rainbow Dash asked, surprised. Cream-coated pony wasn't in best of conditions. In fact, she looked as if she got knocked unconscious. "W-what happened?"

"I...I'm sorry, everyone. Everypony." She whispered, almost falling down. Her legs were visibly shaking. "I... I was loyal to him... At all costs."

"_**Where's Flintlock?" **_Celestia asked, concerned. She expected that those two would be together.

"With them... With Sigurd and Hieronimus... They're chasing down Remington Sr., but..."

"Hier..." Fluttershy was terrified. He was left with this... monster?

Without any hesitation, she ran out of the tent.

"Goddammit, wait up!" Adeon said, going after her. Twilight followed and so do Celestia, leaving the rest of the tent behind.

"Holy mother..." John said, paling. "They don't know, for fuck's sake. They don't know who they are with..."

* * *

><p><em>O Angels of God, from heaven so bright,<br>watching beside my children to lead them aright;  
>Fold your wings round them, and guard them with love;<br>Softly sing songs to them of heaven above..._

* * *

><p>„Damnit, we won't catch him!" Hier was frustrated. Sigurd Sr. maybewas older than they were, but was still agile enough to slip out of their hands on every occasion they came closer. Every single one. He was playing smart, going through the biggest bushes and allowing them to run into them, just so he can quickly get out of there and increase the distance even further.<p>

"Can't you snipe him from afar?" Casper asked.

"Not with this revolver. It has range, but not enough for such a shot. Perhaps that magical sawn-off of yours."

"It's a sawn-off." Stratoavis snarked. "Magical or not, it's effective range is arm's length."

"Didn't know that Pops is so quick..." Sigurd said, breathing heavily.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're off already?" Hier chuckled and sped up, Casper following him.

"Fuck you! And wait for me!" Sigurd sped up as well though it was quite visible he can't compare to other two.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, there's a matter I'd like to discuss with you, four eyes." John said after the quickly-gathered team left the town.<p>

"Do tell, what bothers you?"

"Well, you see... What will we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"After all of this fuss is over, what will mankind do?" The question remained unanswered for a longer while.

"I suppose it's up to you." Luna responded, pondering. "I do believe you won't like to live in the Everfree Forest like outlaws, so in order to remedy this, we would need to build you a place you can live." Alicorn placed her hoof in front of her muzzle, in deep thought. "The question is where can we place you and are you okay with such a concept?"

"I suppose mixing up humans and ponies' communities can be difficult, at least early on. Also, the whole Equestria needs to know that the war and the conflict in general is over. There are many human settlements who still think the war rages on and they are next to die."

"My sister can arrange that. Now, the question about possible new human-only town wasn't answered."

"I don't think grouping people from all the Equestria is a good idea. I mean, not even mentioning the difficulty of such a task, it may seem like a ghetto for some."

"A ghetto?"

"A place where a certain community lives in isolation from the other ones. Ever heard about Second World War?"

"...Now that you mention it, Sir John, I do believe I've read about it. Canterlot's library contains many positions of human literature."

"Oh right, that's also important. Ponykind needs to know the truth."

"Certainly." Luna nodded in agreement. "However, this may require us changing the current political system. My sister will need to forfeit her reign."

"Are you capable of ruling over Equestria?"

"...I think so." There was a bit of uncertainty in alicorn's words. "But, to be honest, I don't have the experience. My sister has been ruling over Equestria for well over one thousand years all alone. I'm not sure I can make up to that."

"Well, nobody said you need to rule alone."

"Come again?"

"What I meant is that your sister can aid you in ruling. You know, teaching all the basics such a ruler should know and all that while remaining hidden for the public eye. Essentially, you'd swap roles."

"Interesting... I suppose that could work."

"Other than that, I think everything's fine. Of course, if that's not the problem, we'd like to have some, huh, political power."

"Will you please elaborate on this one?"

"Certainly. We want to have some consideration on life in Equestria. What I mean by that is that we wouldn't like to be separated, so we can have our own country in the middle of other country. We'd like to unite our culture with your culture, Your Majesty, so we can create a united federation alike to the one before the Great War."

"Interesting, Sir John. I think I know what you want to achieve."

"I suppose so. We've been fighting too long, Princess." A man extended his hand, smiling. "I hope we can fix up this period of misunderstandings."

"Indeed." Luna nodded and made the same gesture with a hoof.

* * *

><p>"They were here some time ago." Twilight said. "They were clearly pursuing someone, but I can't say anything else."<p>

"Good to know." Adeon responded. Lavender unicorn noticed that Falcontet has something like... sunglasses on his nose?

"Are those... shades?" She asked, perplexed.

"I brought them with me as a precaution." He explained.

"Precaution?"

"Yeah. If my predictions are true, then I'll have the way of resisting Ghosts of the Ark, should Flintlock attack. Ghosts need to make an eye-contact with their victim to work. So, should my eyes be obscured, they won't be able to do anything."

"I don't know, Mr. Falcontet..." Fluttershy spoke up. "Such powerful magic shouldn't make difference for such details."

"I do believe you may be mistaken, Fluttershy." Red-headed man smiled slightly. "Making such a powerful spell requires a lot of energy and resources, correct? Ghosts are the raw firepower, but they lack finesse."

"_**I need to agree with this statement." **_Celestia nodded in agreement. "_**A raw power is what defines Ghosts. There's a big probability that Flintlock forgot about such details. Usually, he would have other ways of dealing with humans armed with sunglasses."**_

"That's also true." Adeon said. "Now, however, he has three humans to deal as he pleases. He'd like to play it safe though."

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"He'll wait until the assault's leader lies dead, then he'll off one of the two other pursuers and engage the last one in a fight. Depending on his mood or level of insanity, the fight in question can last several seconds or up to half an hour."

"We cannot waste any second then." Twilight said. "Fluttershy, lead the way."

"Right." Pink-maned pegasus nodded.

* * *

><p>"We have him cornered!" Sigurd said. Indeed, his father had nowhere to run now, trapped in a rocky valley.<p>

"About time." Hier said, drawing a revolver. "It's time I end this, once and for all."

"Watch out, he still may have a weapon..." Casper said. Just as he uttered those words, Sigurd Sr. rapidly turned around and fired from his pistol, aiming at Hieronimus' head. Remington tilted head sidewards, the bullet narrowly missed the cheek. Sigurd Sr. fired again, but much to his dismay pistol's magazine was empty. Hieronimus chuckled.

"What's this, old man? Empty?" He asked with a mocking voice.

"Traitor... Bastard." Older man didn't manage to create a more coherent response.

"Yeah, whatever." Hier aimed at his enemy, his adoptive father who turned him into a monster. "Any last words?"

"Look at you, Hieronimus. What will this give you? A sense of satisfaction? A sense of justice?" Sigurd Sr. smiled slightly. "What did they offer to you? Land? Gold? Extra rights?"

"I didn't ask for any of those. I do it for my own purposes."

"And what those purposes may be?"

"Peace in Equestria." There was a long silence before Sigurd Sr. finally spoke up again.

"Peace in Equestria? What Equestria? I don't recall knowing a place like that."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you jackass!" Hieronimus snapped. "Reviving USA is impossible. When will you understand it?"

"I see that they've already managed to shift you to their side. I'll be honest, I didn't expect Celestia to be the manipulative type. Send her my congratulations."

"That's pointless." Hier growled and clicked the revolver, ready to shoot. "Why do I even bother listening to you? After you're done, it's all over. The war will end."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Sigurd Sr. sighed. "This conflict will never end, Hieronimus. There are many people like me who wish to recreate our glorious United States of America. You will never eliminate all of us. Besides, who are you to deal justice?"

"What...?"

"Don't forget who was responsible for the creation of Mosin Nagants."

"So?" The answer in form of question surprised Sigurd Sr.

""So?" What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I created a poison. I regret it. Are you happy?"

"...You don't think you can live with such a past?"

"Don't get me wrong. I really regret it. I made a terrible mistake and I want to repent for that, even if by my death. However, before I die I want to fix this terrible shithouse I've created. I'll do anything to repair it. I can't resurrect those who died... But I can make sure that no one else will get hurt." There was a long moment of silence before Sigurd Sr. spoke up again.

"I took care of your upbringing, Hieronimus. I fed you, I gave you clothes and a motivation in life. Why do you want to kill me?"

"Because despite those few good things you did, those evil ones will always be more important and will never be covered by the good. That's how this fuckin' world works, after all."

"Such a cynic you are, Hieronimus." Sigurd chuckled. "If you wish to, shoot me. My job here, on this planet, is done. There are people who will continue my mission to make this land human again. You will never change it."

"Maybe not... But at least I know how better this planet will be without you. Goodbye."

"I remember I gave you that weapon when you were younger. It was my gift from you as a father." Sigurd Sr. smiled and closed his eyes.

"Thank you for your gift... Father." Hieronimus Remington pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through Sigurd Sr.'s carotid. The man choked on his own blood and fell backwards, giving his last breath. Hier lowered the gun and stared at the corpse of his adoptive father.

"...It's over." He said, holstering the revolver he got as a gift. Rusty, yet still effective Remington model 1858 was as efficient as always.

"Indeed, it's over." He heard the voice of Casper and turned around to see... Sigurd Jr. laying down on the ground, dead. His neck had been snapped with a quick, sharp move. His murderer was grinning widely, with his sawn-off drawn off."

"...So you are Flintlock Knight. The real one." Hier said, sighing.

"Correct, Hieronimus Remington, correct." "Casper Stratoavis" nodded in agreement, his grin becoming even wider.

"The last time I saw the real you was... four years ago? I do believe you were still such an arrogant, bloodthirsty fucker you are now."

"Watch your words, abomination." Grin vanished from Flintlock's face.

"You will kill me either way. Let me have some fun before I kick the bucket."

"Who said I need to kill you?" The question truly perplexed Hieronimus. He almost immediately sensed a trap: Flintlock wasn't the type to negotiate, especially not with mankind.

"Continue." Remington said, briefly glancing at Sigurd Jr.'s body. He died by pure accident. Should he not be here, he would likely still be alive. Of course...

"I must say, I need to thank you, Mr. Remington."

"You... You what?"

"Yes, you heard me quite right, human. If not for you, perhaps I'd never be able to eliminate you."

"...Are you really that fucked up or do I have some hearing problems?"

"Courageous and snarky until very end. Admirable." Flintlock chuckled. "But you indeed heard me right. You are the creator of Mosin Nagant's poison, correct?"

"Yes..."

"One year ago, this poison killed a little filly from Ponyville. It was a pure accident, human. Should you not made it, perhaps Beloved Mistress still wouldn't know about the existence of Camp Lincoln."

"...Are you...?"

"Serious? Of course, Mr. Remington." Flintlock chuckled again. "I am really grateful. Thanks to you, I've managed to convince my Beloved Mistress to wage another war. This one will surely end you and your kind, human. Forever. There will be no trace of your culture left here in Equestria."

"...Bastard."

"And looks who says that. Said by the man who created the poison who killed so many of my kin."

"You're no better."

"Oh? And what could you possibly mean by that?"

"Stop playing dumb, motherfucker. Fillydelphia Massacre. Rings a bell?"

"Oh, that? True, it was a glorious victory of Equestrian Forces..."

"You slaughtered them!"

"War is hell, Mr. Remington. All tricks available."

"War is hell, true. How will you justify blazing down the village full of defenseless people though?" There was a long silence. Flintlock seemed to ponder about an answer before he finally grinned and spoke up.

"War is hell."

"You...!" Hieronimus almost charged at his enemy. Almost. He was all too well aware of the sawn-off aiming at him.

"Your will is truly strong. Impressive." Flintlock praised him. "You know my motives, Mr. Remington. I hate you, period. Your kin was responsible for the death of my family. I don't need any other reason." Another long moment of silence.

"So, because some fuckers took away your family's life, you decided to eliminate the whole mankind."

"Correct. You're all the same, Mr. Remington. All of you are repulsive, disgusting creatures. Murderers, plunderers, rapists. You're all the same."

"I would normally agree with you. Normally... But you're clearly off your rocker."

"Elaborate."

"There's a small portion of humans who are nothing like that. The man you killed was one of them. The man you killed because of some repulse I cannot explain."

"No, Mr. Remington. All of you. All of you are the same. You're born with that. What with those wars that consumed your human world in violence and hatred? Will you tell me that there are people who are truly good? I will never, ever believe it."

"...Well, I suppose our chatter is done. Kill me, but do it quickly. Someone from Ponyville is likely to pursue you."

"Pursue me?" Flintlock chuckled. "They will welcome as a hero, human. I'm the one who will clear Equestria out of the menace that your kind is."

"You're insane."

"Say whatever you want, human. You don't have much time left anyway."

"...Pardon my curiosity..." Hieronimus was trying to buy time. Perhaps he could lull him into false sense of security and then strike out of nowhere... Or perhaps he could just wait for some help. "But... Aren't you going to assume your pony form?"

"Oh, you know what's good, human." Flintlock chuckled. "But no, that shouldn't be necessary. Ghosts require a lot of magical energy to be used. Wasting them on one target is pointless."

"Another question. Are you the one responsible for Zecora's death?"

"Correct. Traitors are not tolerable in Equestria, Mr. Remington. Do you wish for something else before I'll end you?" Hieronimus started sweating. He was running out of questions to buy time.

"...How does being in human's body feel?"

"Interesting, I must say. I really do benefit from having two hands instead of four hooves. This body is not capable of magic, but it offers some interesting perspectives. It's almost the shame that my normal body limits me that much." Suddenly, Hieronimus chuckled. "What's so funny?" Flintlock's voice became sharp and rock solid.

"I was suspecting it from some time since I started my... conversation with you, but now I'm certain." He said. Now he was going all-out. If his plan will go correctly, he'll come out beat up like a freshman after prom, but alive despite that. "You're not a pony. You're a human who thinks that is one." There was a long silence before Flintlock finally spoke up, tones of anger in his voice.

"How dare you say that..." He drawled, his eyes flashing and his fists clenching.

"Oh yes, I dare. Look at you. You're like us, Flintlock. Had you not state who are you working for, I'd thought you're one of those maniacs you want to get rid of."

"Say that again and..."

"And what, big guy? You'll kill me? Go ahead, at least I won't need to listen to your ramblings anymore." Much to his expectations, Flintlock tackled him while roaring in a fury he just couldn't describe.

"Shut up!" He screamed, punching Hier's face with all the power he had found. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" With each "shut up" the punches were becoming more powerful and more precise. Hieronimus didn't even try to defend himself, he was unable to anyway: Flintlock blocked his hands. "I'm not one of you! I'm not one of you! I'M NOT ONE OF YOU!"

"That's what you keep telling yourself..." Hier stuttered with a slight smile before getting punched again. To be honest, he had some sick satisfaction from that.

"**!**" Remington was starting to lose the feeling of his face. It likely resembled a giant red balloon right now.

"Heh... He'll end me with his bare hands...", Hieronimus thought, letting his opponent hit him with all the might Flintlock had, unable to lift a finger.

"_**They there are!" **_Almost instantly, the man with watery eyes stopped pummeling Hier as his eyes widened. Remington also took a look, although the blood flowing from his eyebrow was obscuring a large part of the view. He, however, recognized the silhouette of a human and a silhouette of an alicorn.

"B-beloved Mistress?" Flintlock stuttered, standing up. "He probably means Celestia", Hier thought, rolling a bit sidewards. That's when he heard a familiar voice:

"Hier!"

"Flu-Flutter...Shy?"

"Step back, tainted Element!" Flintlock barked almost immediately.

"Mr. Knight...? But... But..." This had to be the voice of the second pony that was assisting Celestia, Fluttershy and that human.

"_**Step aside, Flintlock Knight." **_Celestia's voice boomed all over the place.

"My Mistress... You don't mean..."

"_**ASIDE!"**_ She almost shouted. The human with watery eyes seemed shocked by the fact that his Mistress treats him like that.

"I... What did I do, My Mistress? Did I fail you in my mission of eliminating mankind? And who's this human who is with you...?

"_**Your mission succeeded all too well, Flintlock Knight. This is why you shall be judged and punished as a war criminal this instant."**_

"...War criminal? But I..." Flintlock was truly, truly shocked. "...What did this human do to you, My Mistress?"

"Piss off, you wacko." Adeon Falcontet responded, lightning a cigarette.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, you scoundrel! What the hay did you do to My Beloved Mistress?" He aimed at red-headed man, but Adeon was faster, drawing the gun and shooting the sawn-off out of Flintlock's hands. "My Mistress! Please, wake up from this trance!"

"_**There's no trance here, Flintlock Knight. I see the truth now. This war, this grief, this pain... It was all but a pleasure for your eyes to watch. In your sick mission of eliminating other sentient race, you went too far!" **_

"Hier! Oh goodness, Hier!" Fluttershy was panicking.

"Don't worry, Flutter. I'm okay... I-I guess..." Remington whispered in answer, smiling weakly. "Save strength for later. I promise we'll get you out of this." He grabbed her hoof.

"Thanks... But again, you're too generous with your help..."

"This human nor the other one will not leave this place alive, My Mistress. I don't know what did they do to you and Ms. Sparkle, but I shall fix it." A giant, maniacal grin appeared on Flintlock's face, as he awakened from his stupor. Phantom silhouettes started appearing next to him. "I thought I'll be able to continue my mission, but it looks like I'm unable to do so. Don't worry though, Princess... My Beloved Princess, I will take the ones who threatened you with me. Come, Ghosts of The Ark! **Come for your last hunt!**" The spectral figures of angels emerged from his hand, looking for their new victim. They decided to go after Adeon first. The bunch of ghosts jumped at Falcontet who, however, stood calmly and without a slightest move. Sunglasses really were impenetrable for The Angels of Death. Ghost figures were shrieking and screaming, but Adeon didn't even flinch, managing to regain his posture for a good few minutes.

"W-what...? Impossible!" Flintlock cried out. The ghosts decided to attack Hieronimus instead.

"You omitted essential details, Ark. Besides... I can't wait to see your corpse laying around just like those of my companions in Fillydelphia."

"Heh, lucky you then. Will your partner in crime have as much luck as you?"

Ghosts surrounded Hieronimus Remington. Fluttershy tried to fend them off, but nothing was working. Spectral figures were circling around them, mocking them and laughing devilishly.

"Let them do their work, Flutter." Hier whispered.

"No! I won't leave you! Not you!" She cried out, doubling her effort in fending off the ghosts, but to no avail. "I won't leave you..." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Come on, don't cry." Remington smiled weakly. "Big girls don't cry, right?"

"Stop saying such stupid things! I won't let you die!"

"Can you do something...?"

"I..." Fluttershy was crying, holding Hier's hand, unable to do anything. Angels of Death were tired of circling around and decided to attack. To end this.

Hier closed his eyes. If not the ghost, the blood loss will do him in. Besides, he didn't want to see crying Flutttershy. It was breaking his heart into halves.

Oblivion was coming...

* * *

><p><em>For dust thou art and unto dust shalt thou return.<em>

_Amen._

* * *

><p>So that's how being dead feels like...?<p>

Strange. As if his body was smaller and more... compressed. Strange, but, well, it was his first and likely last time of being dead.

"Hier? Hier!" That seemed to be Fluttershy's voice. She was calling his now dead body. So, what was he doing here? Was he bound to his corpse? If yes, then why was he unable to see it...?

"**AAAARRRGGGGHHH!" **That seemed to be Flintlock's voice. Why was he so furious? He succeeded, at least partially. Of course, his own Ghosts will kill him now, true, but he at least managed to kill him. At least this."

"Please, wake up! Wake up!" Fluttershy was insistent. She couldn't see he doesn't breathe anymore. His face is now likely just a pile of bloody goo...

Suddenly, he felt something like... kick into ribs? And it hurt as well! Out of nowhere, the pillar of light surrounded him... And he was back. Back?

He looked around in confusion. Fluttershy was holding him tightly in a hug, but she seemed... taller than before. There was also Adeon next to him who became absolutely gigantic.

"Sorry for the kick, boy." He said. "We couldn't bring you back in any other way."

"B-but what's happening? And why there's no..." Hier moved his hand to the forehead. It was healed... But what bothered him was the fact he... didn't have hands... Nor fingers, but... hooves.

"What the hay is going on...? And why the hay did I say "hay"?" He asked, perplexed. Was he... a pony? But how and why and...?

"...?" This was the voice of this lavender unicorn who assisted them. "You seem confused."

"Well, of course I am confused. I'm a pony all of a sudden!" He responded, irritated. Meanwhile, Ghosts of the Ark were assaulting Flintlock and only Flintlock. The man with watery eyes was screaming in terror as his own creation started to have their way with him.

"Princess Celestia saved you with a transmutation spell." Lavender unicorn explained.

"I... What?"

"Unfortunately... Uh, reverting it takes time and is very difficult to do..."

"Why would Celestia of all ponies around save me?"

"She changed... Changed for better." Lavender unicorn smiled. "But I didn't introduce myself. My name's Twilight Sparkle.

"...Hieronimus Remington." He took a look at Flintlock Knight surrounded by his own creations, draining life out of him. "There's nothing left for us to do here. Let's head back."

"Agreed." Adeon nodded and so do Fluttershy. Hier noticed that Celestia didn't go with them. "And what about her?"

"She wanted to... watch." Twilight paled slightly and sighed miserably. "Let's head home. Everypony's so tired and..."

"Yeah... Heh, everypony. I have only one request, Miss Sparkle."

"Call me Twilight. What is it?"

* * *

><p>Flintlock Knight's face was deteriorating more and more with each second. His eyes were already half-boiled and his cheeks turned snow white, with first red dots on them. He was screaming. Screaming in pure terror. Ghosts weren't in a hurry, toying with their last prey, their creator.<p>

Neither was Celestia.

Princess of the Sun was watching her faithful agent without emotions. He turned out to be behind her back like a dagger, manipulating her and using her for his own purposes. He turned out to be a heartless monster. Back then, she would try to save him or at least do something to stop this terrifying process.

Nowadays, she was only watching.

Flintlock stumbled and almost fell, but managed to get a hold of his balance and closed to her, with a suffering all over him. Ghosts were following him, laughing and shrieking from his misfortune. From his last moments of life.

"_Whyyyyy...?_" He asked in a broken whisper, his face crumbling more with each second. "_Whyyy did yoouu doo thiss too mee, Myy... My Misstresss...? Whaat did I do wroong? Hooow did I fail youu...?" _

"**_You remained faithful to me and our previous ideals, Flintlock. This is what led to your downfall..." _**She responded, lowering her head down.

"_II gaavee youu everyyythiiingg, My Misstreess." _He closed even more. Now this sad wreck of a man was centimeters from her. _"I deedicaateeed myy liifeee too youu... You weeree everyythiing I haad... Why did youuu doo thiss? Waas I not wooorthyy of yoouu, My Misstressss?"_

"**_You were more than worthy. You, however, took a wrong approach. This is also what led you to your current state..." _**Suddenly, Flintlock's hands grabbed Celestia's neck and began choking her.

"_I gaavee youuu everryyythingg I haad... My liife waas in yooourr haandss. I haad nopoony else... Nopoony... And yeeet, youuu beetrayeed me, My Misstreees..."_

"**_I didn't betray you. I realized that I am heading the wrong way. You, however, didn't want to change your ways... And now it'll cost you your life..." _**The grab tightened, Celestia felt she starts having difficulties with taking breaths.

"_I looveed you... Youu weere my woorld, My Misstrees... My whoooleee woorldd...! And yeet... And yeet... Yeet..." _His face was now nothing but a melted skull with a few parts of skin hanging here and there. "_I loovee you still... My... Mistress..." _Flintlock kissed her cheek and just a moment later, the grip on Celestia's neck loosened while the figure of her most faithful agent fell to the ground, not breathing anymore. Dead.

A single tear dropped on his remains.

"_**You loved me... You loved me to the very end. You remained loyal until your demise.**_" She said quietly. "**_This is what ruined you, my faithful agent." _**

The corpse of Flintlock Knight didn't respond.

* * *

><p>Hieronimus sighed, sipping his tea. It was really over.<p>

All of that was over. The whole war, the whole conflict, both initiators of this conflict... Everything was over. Finally. This was the time he'd celebrate with Sigurd... If only he was here...

He was currently sitting in the tent of authorities, alone. From what he's heard, John became a new leader of Camp Lincoln and quite possibly, humans' representative in this area. Princess Celestia resigned from her crown, giving it to Princess Luna who became a full-fledged ruler of Equestria. Princess of the Sun was still in the background, giving tips and aiding new ruler in administrating the whole country.

Copper Hoof showed up here as well. She was all sobbing and broke down in a hysterical spasm when she started talking with him. It was clear that she was blaming herself for the death of Sigurd Jr. Hier understood. Loyalty is an important thing and disobedient behavior can sometimes result in death.

The small graveyard where ponies were resting became a resting place for both Sigurds as well. The grave of Sweetie Belle, the unicorn filly Flintlock mentioned about that day was previously without a body, because it was dug up by Celestia's agent to give her enough reasons to wage a war. Celestia returned the remains to its rightful place. Remington was in this graveyard to visit the grave in person.

First official humans' settlement was being constructed near Ponyville. After signing the treaty with Equestria – humans were represented by Adeon and John – many men and women headed here to start their lives all over again. Though relationships between Ponyville and New Hope – some idiot called this town like that – were a little bit itchy at first, both sides quickly found out that they can support each other quite well.

As for him, Hier got accepted by Ponyville's community surprisingly quickly. To be honest, he had never expected such a warm welcome, especially now after everypony knew who was responsible for production of this terrifying poison. Fluttershy's friends, Elements of Harmony, were on the best terms with him out of all Ponyville. He quickly learned to appreciate their actions. He never felt that happy in his entire life.

As for Adeon, he became New Hope's ambassador here in Ponyville and was regularly visiting him just to chat. Since both of them were Fillydelphia survivors, they found the same language pretty quickly. From what Hier could understand, Adeon also chickened out before the great battle and escaped, just like Remington.

Finally, Hier felt that, despite everything, he and Fluttershy are developing a close bond. A little too close. Now that race difference was thrown aside, nothing could stop them from becoming together. Absolutely nothing.

Much to Celestia's surprise, Hieronimus declined to change back into human. He justified his decision with that the human times were "good old times" that he wishes to remember and that they are too special to now throw them away. Besides, it was clear that he's all over Fluttershy, something that Adeon wasn't hesitant to point out.

Hieronimus Remington felt really happy.

* * *

><p><em>Eleven months later...<em>

It was snowing.

Hier was nervous. Soon, he'll become a father. Fluttershy was giving birth to their first foal in the hospital and Remington was a bundle of nerves. From what he'd heard from Nurse Redheart, there were some complications in the birth process, but no further details were presented, likely to not unnerve him anymore.

"Chill out, will you?" Adeon tried to calm down the brown Earth Pony. "Everything will be fine."

"You don't know how does it feel!" Hier snapped back, even more nervous. "Throw me a cigarette. Please, I'm dying here."

"Calm. Down. Besides, you can't smoke in the hospital." Falcontet smiled slightly. "Congratulations, by the way. Who would have thought? You seemed incredibly holy when comparing to some other couples."

"Say something more and I swear I'll buck out your teeth." Hier warned. Red-headed man chuckled sheepishly.

"Okay, okay, I'll quit that."

"It's this room!" Both gentlemen heard the voice of Rainbow Dash, leading the rest of Fluttershy's friends. Rarity was with Spike while Twilight was accompanied by Applejack's older brother, Big Macintosh. Both AJ and Rainbow seemed alone, but Hier knew all too well about their relationship to believe that. Much to his surprise, there was no Pinkie with them. "How is she?"

"We don't know..." Hieronimus responded grimly. "Nurse Redheart said that there were some... complications."

"Complications...?" Twilight seemed concerned. "They didn't tell anything else?"

"Unfortunately not." Soon-to-be-father was getting even more tense than before. That's when Nurse Redheart called him by his name, he almost jumped to the ceiling. Adeon chuckled quietly, but refrained from making any other comments.

"Mr. Remington, you're officially a father." Nurse said, smiling. Hier let out a giant sigh of relief, then smiled.

"Can I... Can I see her?"

"Of course. Just be quiet, she's still weakened." Hieronimus ran to the room where his wife and his new family member was.

Fluttershy was crying. Crying tears of joy and holding a small bundle. Inside, there was a foal. A baby foal with a light brown coat and red mane, currently sleeping.

"It's a colt, Hier. We have a son." She whispered happily. He smiled as well. The little foal had green eyes.

"How... How will he name him?" He asked, still unable to fully believe. He was a father. A father!

"Maybe... Maybe Radiant Hope?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Radiant Hope... I like it."

"So, s_pem nec mater stultorum?_" She asked with a slight smile.

"Not anymore."

* * *

><p>Pinkie was watching Ponyville going to sleep from the window of her room. Sadly, she couldn't make it to the hospital. She was busy with many Christmas requests from New Hope. Apparently, humans were celebrating some sort of a holiday.<p>

She, however, was content. Giving a kid the name of Radiant Hope could not been the better option, especially when mentioning a pessimist like Hieronimus.

A lone spectral figure sat on her parapet. She petted it with her hoof.

"I love when everything ends well." She said, smiling.

Angel of Death nodded, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm done. <strong>

**Thank you all for your reviews and comments. I hope you enjoyed the story and forgave me all the spelling mistakes I could have make. It was a fun work to do and I hope people who will read it in the future will enjoy it. Abyss the Hedgehog, logging out. **


End file.
